Life of a Dancer 2
by TatianaSaphira
Summary: Its the continuation of LoaD featuring all new chars, with some additions of others. The entire thing is Lemony good, so come on in!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note - Welcome back to my story. This is the second story that I wrote with the continuation of the storyline. It is complete, for the most part, and I would welcome any reviews to not only my first one but the second._

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter One**

Deep within the Payon forest, the man trudged through the thick brush. Cursing at its density, he gave up trying to push it aside, and with lighting coming out of his fingers, burned a pathway to the cottage that he could barely make out. He then saw the 2-story cottage. It had taken him days to find his way to the home and was not impressed that he was alone. Loudly opening the door, he stormed inside expecting to find his quarry. Not finding her, he scowled and cursed. He then heard a lyrically laugh and a splash and followed the sound. Finding an open path outside to the back, he found a forest of roses and lilies. Following the path made by the bushes, he saw a large lake with a waterfall. He then saw his quarry, naked. She was washing her very long hair in the waterfall. Watching her with longing, he watched her rinse out and was riveted by the sight of her. High peaked breasts, and very, very tall. As she finished her sky blue wings extended and she flew up to the top of the waterfall. She then saw him and waved at him. Gathering her belongings, she flew down to him and then ran into his arms.

"Lachlan! You said you would be here a month ago! What happened?" AxiaDrake said to him

"My great great grandson hurt himself again. This time it was very serious." Lachlan said luxuriating in the feel of this naked gypsy.

"Is Chanson alright? I saw him a few yrs ago after he was born, but well, with this age thing happening, I cannot get close to anyone anymore. The church is getting far too stringent with their teachings now. They are actually burning people that have a different view from them. If they found out about an immortal gypsy, who knows what they would do." Axia said still snuggling Lachlan

"You know you are still chosen, and as such I will always protect you." Lachlan said as he lifted her chin up and kissed her softly

"Lachlan please" Axia said pulling away from him and breaking the kiss.

"You know I care for you Axia." Lachlan said running his hand through his long hair.

"Lachlan you loved my sisters. After thinking we had lost Saphia, only to lose her 10 years later to childbirth, I know you never recovered. Then when Bizi died to the Dark Lord, Misty was shattered. She only did have that one child with him, and I know you helped her as well as you could, but she was an empty shell without him. It was better when she faded. As much as I miss my twin, she died with Bizi. I know you loved her, you have always loved her and I know you tried to make a dent in her unhappiness." she said as she started to get herself dressed while talking.

"I know you are lonely too. It has been 100 years since Aldo died, and from what I can tell, you have not taken any other lovers. I remember how deeply you loved him. I also remember how often you two tried to have more children. I am sorry that Caden and Rowena were the only children you had. The Hope did warn you that having children may be next to impossible." Lachlan said as he turned her to him and held her in place.

"I know, and no one was more shattered then Aldo each time my courses came. Seeing Tati and Isa have so many children, he was always so upset, and I knew it was my fault. As for taking a lover, I loved him for so long, I am still not over him. I never will be over him." Axia said as she started walking towards her home.

"You don't have to be over him, to enjoy a few hours of pleasure Axia." Lachlan said as he swept her up and carried her the rest of the way to the cottage.

"Yes I do Lachlan. Besides, I have never been attracted to you. Black hair has never been attractive to me." Axia said as she floated out of his arms and headed to the kitchen and began to fix up dinner for them

"You don't know what you are missing love." Lachlan tried one final time. They had been doing this dance of theirs for over 100 years and he still never tired of it. He knew she was not the least bit attracted to him, as he still had access to her thoughts and feelings. The fact that she was still so unhappy was one of the reasons he didn't join Axis and Aila back in slumber.

"You know tomorrow I will be 200 years old?" Axia said as she finished the makings of the salad

"And that was why I was also delayed love. I got you some tickets to a concert in Comodo." Lachlan said as he finished setting the table.

"I told you that I would never set foot in Comodo again. They know me there, and it's too dangerous for me." Axia said as she got the steaks from her icebox.

"Yeah but there is someone I want you to meet. Please for me?" Lachlan said coming up behind her and nuzzled her neck

"Just because you could get Saphia to do whatever you wanted when you did that to her, doesn't mean you can do that to me, and expect the same results. I don't like being manipulated." Axia said, pulling away from him

"No, Aldo would just make you mad as hell, then he would get what he wanted. He had been doing that to you since you were 10 years old. Didn't you ever figure that out?" Lachlan said with a grin on his face.

"Shut up you." Axia said grinning as well

"So will you do it." he asked knowing that she will agree. He knew her too well.

"I will as long as you stop trying get me into your bed. I really am not interested." she said turning to him and crossed her arms over her ample breasts.

"Wear Axis's gown, okay" he said as he grabbed the salad bowl and raced up the stairs.

OoO

Axia arrived shortly the next evening before the curtains came up on the performance. Lachlan as usual was chasing the nearest dancer he could find, so she whispered to the serving wench for the furthest table could be found. She was still very nervous about anyone from the church recognizing her. And she still had many contacts here, which knew that she was an immortal. It was one of the reasons that she stayed in her cottage for so many years. Out of sight, out of mind was the only way she was going to survive her time.

As the dancer took the stage, she was reminded of the last time she set foot in this inn. It was the night that changed her life forever and she was so lost in her memories, that she almost missed the bard taking the stage. Watching him move around the dancer, for the first time in 100 years she felt the stirrings of her body. Blue hair like hers, and tapered in the back, he was a very tall man. Not too many men of that height become bards, choosing to be either a knight or crusader, but this one chose the artistic life. Lachlan sensed the change in Axia's body so found her table and pulled up a chair behind her and whispered "I see you found him"

"How did you know?" Axia whispered still enraptured by the bard.

"Because love, I know your type. He knows you are coming after the show as he specifically asked for me to bring you." Lachlan said and nuzzled her neck, feeling that the bard was watching him. He could feel the tension coming off the bard, and so could tell that he was already enraptured by Axia. He was glad, as he was getting very tired. He knew he was 100 years late for his nap, but Axia wouldn't take another partner and was so lonely all the time. He also felt the stirrings of the church and knew that to protect her for the next generation of chosen's, she had to be kept safe. His mother wasn't going to like it, but he intended to make the next partner for her immortal as well. 5000 years was a long time, and Axia was way too choosy.

"Why did he want to see me?" Axia said as she pulled away from Lachlan, never taking her eyes off the bard. He just started to slow things down with Lullaby, her favourite song. She closed her eyes and remembered one of the last days she had with Aldo. As he laid dying from old age, she finally sang to him the words of lullaby and with that he died in her arms, as she finished the last phrase of her favourite ensemble song.

"Thinking about him is not going to quell your longings love, so stop thinking about him. He has been dead for 100 years. Now that bard wants you, but I don't know for what. Won't know that till you sleep with him. You know how it works dear." he said, playing with her hair, teasing the bard.

Axia then leaned over and smacked him across his roving hand. "Stop that or I'm leaving right now." she said

"Oh I don't think so, I remember how passionate the Drake sisters are. You haven't felt like that in 130 years, since Aldo lost his ability to stand. Personally I don't know how to could have not found release. Aldo begged you to." he whispered to her, feeling the rage building within her

"That's it you bloody peeping tom. What either Aldo or I did was none of your business. I loved my husband, regardless if he couldn't enjoy the marriage bed or not. I am not someone that just sleeps with someone on a fancy. Now I am going back to Payon before I make a scene and get noticed." she said standing up and weaving her way out of the busy tavern

"Wait!" the bard screamed and jumped off the stage to the laughter of the audience. Reaching her, he pulled her arm and dragged her with him to the back of the stage.

"Let go of me you fool" Axia hissed at him "Are you trying to get me killed!" and with that shook his grasp off and ran to Aldo's old stage room. Only to find that someone had occupied the room. Then the bard entered the room and locked the door behind him

"Now I have you. And looking at you now, not sure if I want to let you go." the bard said cryptically

Axia's cloak that was hiding her body, the hood had now dropped, and her elven ears poked out from her hair. As it had taken so long for her hair to grow, she had not cut it for the journey, but instead had braided it, and wrapped it around her head.

"And what precisely do you mean by that" Axia said putting as much venom behind her words as possible. It had been 170 years since she had been alone with a bard in this room, and considering what had happened last time, she did not want a repeat with a perfect stranger. Even one that made her feel things she thought were long dormant.

"It means I have plans for you, which were to be of a business relationship. Now...well you are a very beautiful woman. No one had told me that you were gorgeous. Only that you are a useful companion for my mission. Porings! I forgot my manners, my name is Kiniro" he said pulling out his hand

"I didn't forget mine, I don't have any manners for people I don't know. I don't appreciate people making my decisions for me as well. So when you find out how to treat a woman stop by my cottage. Then maybe we can talk." Axia said very icily and walked towards the door.

"Wow no one ever said you had an attitude problem" Kiniro said grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him "It makes you even more desirable." and he leaned down close to her attempting to kiss her

"NO!" she screamed and outstretched her wings from inside her cloak. The wings removed the cloak and Axia flew out the window.

Lachlan sensed her distress, and ran up the stairs to the second floor stage rooms. Using his powers he blew up the door that had locked them in, and found a flabbergasted Kiniro staring out the window.

"She flew out the window!" he said eyes bugged out in shock.

"Yeah well she lost her virginity in this room, so I can imagine she would get freaked out by the memories. Come on, she will head back to her cottage, so lets see if we can beat her there. Then you can ask her properly. And she may be acerbic, but only to people she doesn't know. She actually is a very flirty girl, once she is familiar with you. And heaven in bed, if she graces you. She's actually quite picky. She has only had one lover, and that was her husband. Her husband was a bard as well. She has a thing for bards." Lachlan smiling as he took Kiniro by the scruff and they shimmered away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note - Hey everyone, if anyone is actually reading this,_ _I would love to get some reviews for this. Next chapter is a lemon, and yeah well, most of my readers from RoEmpire just adored this...so review and tell me what you think_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Two**

Axia landed in her watery garden and fell to the ground sobbing. Feeling the cold air, she unbound her hair and held herself as she cried. When Kiniro had touched her, her first reaction was a shot of heat, and then shame for feeling something towards another man. Loving the same man for 190 years, she couldn't imagine being with anyone else, yet, she suspected that this Kiniro man, might make her forget, and she didn't want that. Knowing that the water was always very cold at night, and still burning from his touch, she undressed herself and entered the water. Surprisingly, the water was not as cold as she thought, as she swam deeper in.

Lachlan and Kiniro then appeared in Axia's kitchen. Lachlan then closed his eyes, and found where Axia had gotten to. He then sensed her nakedness and the reason for it and smiled. "Kiniro, Axia is in the back, just follow the path and you will find her" Lachlan said as he opened her icebox and began searching for food.

"Does she allow you to do that? Isn't that rude to be opening up other peoples belonging?" Kiniro said setting down his lute on her settee.

"Regardless of the fact that she is my responsibility, I married her sister over 150 years ago. So that makes her my sister in law. Besides, she doesn't mind. I told you that when you get to know her, you can do nearly anything to her, and she will forgive you. Such as raiding her food." he said as he found her stash of strawberries.

"What do you mean 'your responsibility?' " Kiniro asked eating a few of the strawberries and looking at Lachlan's scowl.

"Tell you later...go find her" he said as he snatched the strawberries away and took off upstairs.

'What a strange man, 150 years, he has to be joking! He only looks 20 years old!' Kiniro thought as he found the path through the roses. He then heard the waterfall and then saw Axia. She was standing over the waterfall, allowing the cool water to fall over her naked body. The cloak had hidden her body, so he never got a clear view of her body, but seeing it in all its glory, he wordlessly removed his clothing as well and entered the water.

Axia didn't hear the presence of Kiniro, or his entry into the water, but she felt him as came up behind her and kissed her neck. She almost screamed aloud in shock, until he turned her to face him and deeply kissed her. Slowly he moved his hands from her shoulders down her smooth back to her taunt ass. He then moved his hands to her front and moved his hands up to her breasts. He touched them slowly, lightly applying pressure, but did not feel her response. She was standing completely still and rigid. He then stopped kissing her, and looked at her. He then realized that he had acted in error, as she was livid.

"You done pawing me? I am sure there are a few places that you missed in your invasion. Touch me again without my permission and I will let Lachlan have at you. He is very protective of me." Axia said, extending her wings and flying to the other side of the lake to gather her clothes. She then flew to the entrance to her home and entered. "Lachlan where are you! Get down here you coward!" she screamed at him

He then appeared in front of her with the remaining strawberries in hand "Aww, lighten up, that was romantic. You like romance. Why did you not give in, I know you wanted to. That's why you took that dip, you're burning for him. Give in Axia. It will make you feel better" he said sauntering over to her couch and lying down on it.

"Can you not ever stop that. Stop poking in my head, and stop manipulating me. Can I not choose my own lovers?" she said as she sat down

"Axia, I'm tired. I will very very soon have to revert. I want you to be happy while I slumber. I owe Saphia that much. I know you are so very lonely, and I remember feeling the passion that all you girls exhibit in bed. You deserve that. 5000 years is a long time without passion." he said and then turned his head and closed his eyes. "Kiniro is coming back. Talk to him, get to know him. I already approve of him, or else I would not have introduced him to you. He really is very much like your Aldo, if you got to know him. Axia I am not kidding, maybe a few more days, that's about it. Then I will have to revert and you will have to take me back to Juno." he said closing his eyes.

Kiniro at that point entered the home and watched Lachlan disappear from sight. "What are you people?" he said

"I suppose I should start explaining things then. I am the Chosen of the Hope of the Valkyries. The Hope lives within me, and through me, the world is free of the pain of evil. As such, I was granted immortality. Today is my 200th birthday. 170 years ago, my sisters and I began a journey that lead to the pieces of the Valkyrie. I was chosen to wield Axis, the mystical whip. Lachlan was chosen for my twin sister, Mistress. The third was the Axe of the Ages named Aila, which was wielded, jointly by my younger sister Tatiana and her husband to be, Isagani. When it came time to create the Hope my sister Callista gave up her life to form it, and in doing so, the pieces took human form. Aila and Axis after the birth of my children with my husband Aldo, reverted back to whip and axe, but Lachlan had fallen in love with my youngest sister Saphia. They had four children together, but her last child killed her, and Lachlan has been alone since then. My twin died herself from grief over the loss of her own husband about 20 years after our adventures. Then my Aldo was involved in a training accident. An overzealotous minstrel got too cocky with using Arrow Vulcan and misfired, and sent the shot into my Aldo. It severed his spinal cord at his neck and he lost all ability to move. That was when we moved here, so that I could care for him. He lived for another 30 years after that, but he was shattered. And he died in my arms at 100 years of age. The last of my family to die was my sister Tatiana and her husband. They both died in their sleep together about 70 years ago. Lachlan as he can not be harmed has been watching our family as I can not venture out into the world as I want to. Because of the church's teachings now, I would be considered a heretic, and would be burned at the stake. I, unfortunately have to ride out history, as my end of journey will be in another 5000 years, when the cycle begins again with a new batch of chosen's. So that is about it. Any questions?" she said and got up to her kitchen


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note - Yeah, here is the first of so many lemons its not funny. If you can't handle it...well review!_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Three**

"Any questions...are you serious? Or was that just some yarn to keep me from the truth." he said running his hand through his hair.

"I personally don't care if you don't believe me. When you come back in 80 years and find that I am still looking 30 years old, I think you will figure it out yourself." she said as she began to make something for herself to eat. "Now if you don't have any business with me, please leave." she said crisply trying not to cry in front of him. But he must have sensed something as he came around to her and turned her face towards her.

"I still think you are a very beautiful and a very desirable woman, even for being 200 years old. May I kiss you?" he whispered

His tenderness broke the fragile control she had on her emotions and nodding in assertion, he leaned down and kissed her softly. He now felt her acquiesce, as she opened her mouth and met his tongue. With that, it almost felt like the floodgates open for her, and she clawed at his clothes and her own. Surprised at her behaviour, he had trouble keeping up with her, as she was already attempting to prime him. Desire raged through him, but she was already pulling him down to the kitchen floor and was getting ready to get on top of him, he grabbed her arms stopped her.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at her, as she was wild eyed.

"Oh my porings, I am so sorry" she said getting up off of him, and running up the stairs.

Within his mind, he heard _'go after her you fool'_. Not entirely sure of where that voice came from, but he was curious about her behaviour, he followed her up the stairs. Finding her crying on the bed, something broke inside him and he came over to her in comfort. Stroking her back, she sobbed even harder. Picking her up, and taking her into his arms, she cried into his bare chest. Gently rocking her as she cried, he wondered just how lonely she really was. When she was talking about her husband, she almost sounded wooden. He wondered if she had even grieved for her husband. Then he did the math in his head and realized that she had not touched another human being in 130 years. Then her behaviour made perfect sense. He realized that in order to make her loneliness more bearable, she had shut everything out that made her feel. Stroking her back softly, he whispered words of comfort. He then kissed her hair, and pulled her chin up, and leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Wanna try this again, a bit slower?" Kiniro said as he could feel her responses.

"I feel like a novice again. I am so sorry." Axia said hiding her nakedness.

"Axia you are beautiful" he said pulling her arms away from her "Why are you hiding yourself?" he added as he leaned down and softly kissed her neck. As he moved slowly down her neck, he felt her heart racing and that added to his own excitement. Leaning down he touched her breasts again, and felt them harden. He was still was holding her as he could feel her squirming. He wondered if she would last slowly. He knew it had been a long time, and he wanted to go slow, but he didn't think he could contain her for a slow initiation. Slowly moving further down her gorgeous body, he lightly touched her nipples with his tongue. Holding her tightly to him, he took one of them into his mouth and nibbled on it softly. Moaning, Axia arched her back in response. Moving his hands further down, he placed his hands on her hips, and kissed very softly above the juncture of her thighs.

In ragged breaths, she said "You don't have to do that."

"I want to hear you scream, I think you need it" he said and then brought his mouth to her and made her arch her back in response. Licking in and out, he tasted her. When he inserted a finger inside her, he felt the beginnings of her climax. Furiously sucking and stroking her, he could feel her body clamouring for that final release. As he inserted a second finger within her, and latching onto her clitoris, he finally heard her screams of ecstasy as she came for him, as he still licked and sucked her. Leaning over her as her screams subsided, he asked "Are you alright?". Glassy eyed, she nodded, and he said "Good" and then grabbed her hips and drove into her. Holding this position, he could feel her body trying to accept him.

Feeling her body accepting him, he moved slowly within her, and built the magic again. Watching her come undone again, he leaned over and deeply kissed her as he felt his own release come. Spent, he laid down beside her and pulled her close to him, allowing her to rest on his chest. Amazed at how short that was, he realized that he felt a lot different. Sights and sounds felt a lot more heightened and then he heard a voice very clearly within his mind _"Ah welcome to the dark side. Come downstairs, we have a lot to discuss. Don't worry about her, she will be asleep for a while. She's like Mistress, once spent, she's out like a light."_ Lachlan said within Kiniro's mind.

_"What on earth are you doing within my mind?"_ Kiniro asked extracting himself from Axia's arms, and dressing himself

_"Ah, Axia did leave out that part didn't she. Sly girl."_ Lachlan said chuckling to himself

Kiniro came downstairs to find Lachlan, once again raiding her icebox. "Don't you ever get tired of stealing her food? And what part did she leave out? How on earth did you speak to me within my mind?" he asked very confused

"Questions, questions my boy. Okay the answer to the first, no, I will never tire of raiding her fridge. She stores the best food, and she's a great cook. Second and third questions have one answer. When you finally slept with her, I gained access to your thoughts and feelings. And I must say, you had me fooled. Too late now, though. You're as immortal as her. Enjoy your immortality. Now if you had just asked me to fight your war, that would have been different, but trying to bring my gypsy into it, well that is not acceptable. So if you are going to go all spy and such, ask her, don't drag her. I wish I could stay to make sure that she will be alright, but if I find that you hurt her, I will come back to life and I will kill you." Lachlan said and with that he shimmered and then a glove dropped onto the ground, where Lachlan once stood.

---------------------

Staring at the now lifeless glove, Kiniro leaned down and picked it up. He then trudged back upstairs and saw that Axia had snuggled under the covers and was asleep on her side. Looking at her, he could not believe that she was such a tigress in bed. Sleepily serenely, he undressed again and slipped beneath the covers, placing Lachlan onto the bedside table.

Axia awoke with the bed shift and smiled at him. She then saw Lachlan on the table and her face fell. Tears began to well in her eyes as she leaned over Kiniro and lifted up Lachlan. Placing him on her hand, she held both hands together and cried. Kiniro realized that Lachlan was the last remaining person of her era, so wordlessly he held her as she cried. About a half hour later, when her eyes dried, she laid down again, with Lachlan still on her hand and fell asleep in Kiniro's arms. Stroking her head softly as she slept on his chest, he realized that maybe she was not the right person for the job he needed. She seemed far to emotional for the kind of work that he needed, and having to constantly comfort her was only going to deter him. Still thinking like this, he fell asleep as well.

With morning, came clarity for Axia. Realizing that she betrayed her feelings for Aldo, by allowing Kiniro into her bed, she wordlessly extricated herself from him and entered into the shower. Cleansing herself of the remnants of their lovemaking from the night before, she exited the shower and saw him still asleep. Trying not to make any noise, she dressed herself and went downstairs. Kiniro had been up though, watching her as she quietly got dressed and left, so he followed her downstairs and heard her coffee brewing unit make coffee.

"Good morning Axia" Kiniro said with a slight grin on his face

"Hmm. Well you were adequate last night, and I thank you, but I don't think we will have a repeat of it." Axia said with her back turned to him. She knew full well that he was far more then that, but to continue to honour Aldo, she must never sleep with him again.

"If you would like some coffee, it's brewing. I will allow you to have breakfast, but I have to go to Juno afterwards so I will expect you gone when I return" she said, feeling the anger emanating from him. She thought _'Good. Then he will not want me anymore'_.

_'Wrong, I want you now even more, now that I can hear your thoughts'_ Kiniro said within her mind

"What the hell" Axia shrieked as she send the contents of her freshly brewed coffee flying.

"Apparently when your friend the glove made me immortal as you, I can also hear your thoughts as well. So little gypsy, what are WE doing in Juno?" Kiniro said looking very smug with himself.

"WE are doing nothing. I am returning to Juno and putting Lachlan to rest as he requested of me. You have no business there, therefore YOU are not coming with me." Axia said acidly

"Ahh, but that is where you are wrong. Now that you are mine, I am not letting you go. So finish making me breakfast and then we will be off." he said smugly

"What do I look like? Your wife? Just because you caught me with my guard down, doesn't mean that now you get to boss me around." she said icily

"I may not be able to take the place of your Aldo on a pedestal, but I did screw you rather well last night, so that give me some say in your life. That and the fact that we get to spend the next 5000 years together, so unlike your Aldo who is DEAD, I am not, and I KNOW you want me again" he said and with that roughly kissed her.

Tearing herself away from his onslaught, she pushed him away, and moved away from him. Her normal lavender eyes now shards of purple in rage, she narrowed them at him and spat out "Don't ever do that again to me"

"You don't get it, do you Axia? You chose me, and now because of that choice, I am immortal like you. That's what your glove did to me. I didn't ask for it, but I am not going to turn it down. I don't know if I love you yet, you are rather an acquired taste...but last night was magic for me. And we WILL do that again, mark my words." he said grabbing her wrists, and drawing her to him

"Let go of me" she hissed at him

"Never" he said and descended his lips onto her. She tried moving her head until he put both hands on either side of her head, and deepened the kiss. Against her lips, he whispered "Stop fighting me, and give in."

Within her mind, she whimpered a _yes_, as he moved a hand between them and found one of her breasts. Lightly squeezing it, he rolled one of the nipples between his fingers and pinched ever so slightly on it. Within his mind he said to her _'Now isn't this easier then being disagreeable all the time?'_.

That got her angry again and she shoved him aside again, this time harder as she panted from passion. "Enough. I think we can agree, that I am far too disagreeable to you for you to do that again, so I am going now to Juno. If you are coming then come."

"Querida, don't you worry, I will not ever let you out of my sight again." he said with his turquoise eyes smouldering in passion.

"What on earth did you just call me?" she said as she slowly sat down with the remaining coffee she had

"It means beloved in my language." he said as he stood behind her and gave her a possessive hug.

She didn't shrug him off, but she did lean into him and they just wordlessly held each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note - If any of your read the first one, you will see that that I have introduced a certain sage into this. In the first one, he was barely mentioned, but his arrogance was legendary. In this one, it takes center stage. Enjoy_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Four**

Later that evening, the pair arrived in Juno. As they entered the city, a sage ran towards them with robes in hand.

"Grandmamma, we told you to make sure you wore a cloak. The church is always watching." he said as he raced to cover Axia in a full-length robe. "Who is this Grandmamma?" pointing at Kiniro

"An unwelcome visitor. Run along ahead and get my room prepared. Lachlan is coming home." Axia said as she adjusted the robes.

"Grandma?" Kiniro said as he followed Axia to a very stately manor high atop the mountain range in Juno "Where are we?" he asked as they entered the great hall. Axia then handed her cloak to the butler.

"We are in my home. Or rather Aldo's home. This is his family's stately manor." she said as five small children suddenly attacked her

"Nana!" one of the boys yelled

"Chanson! Your grandfather said you hurt yourself." Axia said as she leaned down and hugged the child.

"I'm alright Nana...Granddaddy made me all better" Chanson said rubbing his eyes.

"Well he worried about you. Chanson, I wanted to tell you, Granddaddy had to revert. He was very tired, but he loves you, and asked you to be his caretaker. Will you accept this honour?" Axia said as she removed Lachlan from her hand to show the young boy.

"Is that grandpa?" he wondered

"Yes, it is. He really wanted you personally as his caretaker. You don't have to decide tonight, but Lachlan is going to his resting place tomorrow morning. As your grandfather after Lachlan told you, if chosen, you would be changed for all time. I know you are such a small little man, but you can do it. And it will give you more time with Nana..." Axia said trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

"Does this mean I will be immortal too?" he said in wonderment

"No child, but you will have longer life because of it. Now run along so I can speak with your Uncle." Axia said

"I wondered when you would arrive, little gypsy" the man said

"Shut up Lex. I've asked you not to call me that. Aldo once asked you to knock off the "oh wise one" crap and so am I" Axia said turning to her brother in law.

"So when did Lachlan revert." Lexkai asked

"Last night." Axia said wearily

"Had to have been when you broke your wedding vows and slept with this guy. Aldo would have killed both of you." Lex said

"You two may have been twins, but you are NOTHING like Aldo. Aldo has been dead for 100 years, so lay off of it." Axia said as she took to the stairs and ran up them leaving Kiniro confused and looking into the mirror image of Aldo.

"So, you two were twins huh." Kiniro said finally

"Yes we were. Axia and I have not exactly gotten along over the years. Especially after Aldo's death. As Lachlan's chosen I have not aged, and will not until Chanson agrees to the new job. Then I can age." Lex said leading Kiniro upstairs to a room for him to use

"So you are what my competition looks like huh." Kiniro said smiling. "So which one is her room?" he said still smiling

"You sure about that? Aldo was outwardly very easy going, but when it came to that particular gypsy, he ruled her with an iron fist. Only way to handle a mercurial woman like that. Does she still blow up on you?" Lex said standing outside of Axia and Aldo's section of the mansion.

"Of course. A woman like that has to have some way to blow off the fiery temper of hers. So is her room through there?" Kiniro asked opening the doors.

"Your funeral..." Lex said as he turned heel and went in search of Chanson.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note - Its Lemon Time!_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Five**

"What on earth are you doing in here! Can I not escape you, even in my own home!" Axia said as she saw Kiniro, naked on her bed

"Now Axia dear, tell me, you don't enjoy seeing me." Kiniro said with his hands behind his head

"You are the most infuriating man I have ever seen. And that includes Lachlan!" Axia said as she turned heel to the bathing room.

Coming up behind her he whispered within her ear "And you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen" and with that removed the towel that she had on her, making her as naked as he was.

"Bloody hell, can you not give me some peace and quiet!" Axia said exasperated and attempting to cover herself from his roving eyes

"Now Axia we had this discussion last night. Stop hiding yourself." he said as he pulled her arms away from her body and cupped her head within his hands. "Now, last night you were a bit starved, so having it so short was forgiven. I won't be so forgiving tonight." he said as he pulled her against him and let him feel his hardness.

Like Aldo, Kiniro was tall, but as Aldo was thinly lean, Kiniro was not. Brawny came to mind, in Axia's thoughts. Whispering in her ear, he said "Brawny huh, I would have thought beefy...but to each his own."

"I can't help it if you remind me of those body builders that Saphia loved to look at. I think that's why she was so attracted to Lachlan." she said gasping as he was nibbling on her ears

"I am not interested in your dead sisters' preferences. What I am interested in is how you like it." he said as he leaned down and bit down on her neck. Sucking and licking there, Axia began to feel light-headed. Kiniro must have sensed this, so he picked her up and placed her on the settee in the bathing room.

"What makes you think I am going to "give it" to you tonight..." she said as she gasped at Kiniro taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Because you don't have a choice in the matter" he said raising his head up and teasing her breasts.

"I have the right to say no, you know." she fired back trying to fight back at the sensations that he was creating

"No you don't." he said as he inserted a finger inside her. "This tells me yes, and your thoughts tell me yes, and your body is screaming yes, so just close your eyes and let go" he said as he inserted a second finger and moved slowly against her.

"I am still a married woman...and I still love my husband." she said struggling not to arch her back and cry out.

"Axia, you have been a widow for 100 years, and I realize that you still love him, but I will make you forget that, if you will let me try...let...me...in" he said as he moved faster against her

"NO..." she cried out with her orgasm crashing on her, unable to stop it.

Kiniro feeling the effects and her war of emotions as she came again for him saw the tears begin to fall against her porcelain skin as she began sobbing as he dragged out her cries of ecstasy. He then heard the chant within her head _' I'm sorry Aldo...I'm sorry Aldo'_ and realized that if he forced her to heed her body, he would lose her heart. He wasn't sure if this is what he wanted or not, but seeing her with those children, he realized that she was not all ice, but could burn in other ways besides in bed. He realized, a bit too late, that he would rather she seek him out, then him be the aggressor.

Standing up, a bit unsteadily, he looked at her, tears down her face, but trying not to beg him. Her normal lavender eyes were now a smoky purple, dark with gold flickers of light. She had cut some of her hair, so instead of it being way past the floor like it was last night, it was now just at the tips of her hips. Looking at her stomach, it was hard to imagine that she had borne two children as there was not a mark anywhere on her body. The area around her nipples, were a bit darker, almost a dark pink colour, but suckling two babes, most likely made them that colour. He could easily have seen that they used to be the palest pink possible. Looking at her so strongly, she seemed to sense his feelings, because she opened her legs a bit and allowed them to fall to the floor. Within his mind, he heard _'You win'_

Sitting on the edge of the settee, he looked at her, and said "I will stop if you want me to. It's gonna kill me, but I will."

"You made me burn like this, you had better finish it, or I will get Lachlan out here and I will give you new meaning to scorched." Axia said teeth clenched

Grinning, he reinserted his fingers into her, to get her ready for him. But he found it unnecessary, so he slowly moved to her, hovered over her, and thrust deeply into her. Enveloped by more heat then any other lover had ever given him, he tried to keep himself under control. "By Porings Axia, you're incredible" he said moving ever so slowly inside her. Using her hips as the rocking motion, he held her hips and moved against her, allowing his feet on the other side of hers, to steady himself. Axia then brought her very long legs up and wrapped them against him, as she silently urged him faster. Within his mind he said to her _'greedy aren't you'_ as he lifted her up against him and drove very hard and very fast into her. Arching as he held her, she came undone for him again and he heard her whisper within his mind _'don't stop, for the love of Porings, don't stop'_ as she came undone again. With her held against him like this, he drove into her hard and fast, and could drown out her screams, as she came undone again for him. In between her screams, he nibbled on her ears, and blew softly against her eardrum.

Feeling his own release coming, but not wanting to end this, holding her, he carried her to the bed. Placing her down on her side, he opened one of her legs, and slowly entered. Feeling himself start to relax again, he placed a hand on her hip as he moved faster within her. Speaking to her within his mind, as spoken words was not possible for either of them he said to her _'you feel so incredible, so incredibly tight as you surround me. You humble me Axia.' _ Moaning in need, even within her mind, she allowed him to feel her next orgasm, as it crashed onto her. Blinded by the intensity, Kiniro stopped as Axia allowed all of her feelings to be exposed, as she once did when her and Aldo made love with the children.

She then allowed him to see her life with Aldo, within his mind. He now saw why she clung to him so much, and then felt even more humbled by the fact, that she was beginning to trust him. She then sent him an image of what she wanted next, and he grinned at that. Removing himself from her, he moved himself onto his back, and watched as Axia climbed on top of him. Back arched, and her hands on his knees, she rode him hard. Watching her come undone again for him, and feeling the silkiness of her hair teasing him, he couldn't hold it back any longer. He grabbed her hips and rammed into her harder then he had ever done before. Axia screamed as his own roar cried out of both of them, as they both came at the same time. Axia then collapsed on top of him, still with ragged breaths.

Holding her and stroking her softly, he whispered "You are an amazing woman. How you have honoured me tonight."

Axia lifted her head and attempted to speak, but no words came out. He probed her mind, and found a jumble of words and feelings, not making sense on their own, but together a cummulation of fulfillment. Placing a kiss onto her forehead, he removed himself from her, and placed her beside him. At that, she fell instantly asleep. Slowly moving to the bathing room, he gathered a washcloth, after cleaning himself, and came back. Axia had moved herself to the middle of her bed, and was stretched out on it on her side, arm curled around one of the pillows. Moving beside her, he gently placed a hand with the washcloth on her legs. He heard within his mind _'Again? 10 minutes, just give me 10 minutes'_ and softly laughed at that, as he got her to move, so that he could clean between her legs. Finishing this task, he gathered his clothes and got dressed. He didn't think that if he stayed in this room, he could stop himself from taking her again, and he knew she needed time to herself to think about things. Quietly he found the outer entrance to her suite and removed himself from the apartments, in search of a bed to sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note - Next scene is a lot darker then had been written before - Rape is never a pretty thing, and should never be taken lightly. Anyways please review!_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Six**

Kiniro wandered the gardens later, unable to sleep. He was still attuned to Axia, and she was having a very erotic dream that was keeping him awake. Sitting down on one of the benches, he leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to get some of the images she was sending him, out of his mind. He then heard a swoosh sound, and a red hair crusader appeared in front of him. Leaning down she pet her peco, Zenia.

"Boss, did you find her? It took me all night to get here from Comodo. Has she agreed?" the young woman said

"You know I prefer commander. Being called boss makes it a bit more cheapened." he said slowly standing up.

Standing straight up in her Peco, she saluted him promptly and shouted "Yes Commander Kiniro! So did she agree to the venture?"

"I haven't had the chance to ask her yet." he said sitting back down

The woman got off of her peco and sat down beside him and asked "You didn't sleep with her, did you?"

"And if I had. What does it matter?" he said slyly

"So...its dangerous to be sleeping with her. They warned you about that." she said

"I am now well aware of the dangers. She's having erotic dreams and now I can't sleep." he said rubbing his eyes, with the heel of his hand.

"Hmmm, nice..." she said thinking about the dancer. She had heard that she was beautiful. "So boss, when are you going to ask her. We have to head out tomorrow night."

"Porings, why do I have to make the decision tonight." he said running his hand through his hair

"Because you are the boss. Do you want me to ask her, woman to woman?" she said

"If you want, her rooms are that way" he said pointing towards one of the door.

"Okay Boss." she said, and practically ran towards the entrance towards Axia's apartments.

OoO

The woman slowly entered the apartments, and heard Axia sleeping in the grand bedroom. Slowly entering the room, the moon finally broke from the clouds and bathed the room in moonlight, highlighting Axia in the bed. When Kiniro left, he had just draped a small sheet over her, so with her bathed in moonlight, the woman froze in place, looking at her. Having a hard time swallowing, she slowly moved towards Axia. Removing some of her armour, and leaving in place her tunics, she sat down beside Axia on the bed, and with a hand trembling, gently caressed her cheek.

Axia still asleep, felt the hand, and subconsciously assumed it was Kiniro. She then did what was natural to her. She moved onto her back, exposing her still nude body, to what her body assumed was her lover. Feeling the soft hand on her breast, she moaned in her sleep. She then felt the blanket being removed, and a hand down in her nether regions. Arching from the sensations her still asleep mind, whispered '_Oh Kini...'_ within her mind.

At that point, Kiniro became aware of Axia's mood. He had been feeling her dreams, but as unpleasant as it was, to be awake and not doing that to her, what he was feeling from her, was way beyond something asleep. When she whispered that, knowing that she was asleep, he realized that something else was going on, and started walking towards the room he had left.

By this time, the woman had begun sucking on Axia's breast and was moving her hand and fingers inside Axia. As Axia had always been a deep sleeper, she still did not awaken from this assault on her body. Even when the woman left her breast and began to move further down her body, Axia did not awaken. When the woman reached the juncture of her thighs and leaned down over her and began to earnestly lick up the juices that Axia was producing, she did not awaken.

Kiniro then felt the heightened sensations and realized that Axia was not dreaming and those sensations were because of something else. He stopped slowly walked and ran full throttle to her bedroom, to find the woman with Axia's legs hooked up over her shoulders and her feasting on her.

"Aurora, what the hell do you think you are doing!" he shouted as he ran over, and cuffed her away from Axia.

With blood now forming from the assault, she smiled and said "I was enjoying myself. Why should you be the only one to enjoy her favours?"

"Because I said so. Now get out of here, before I forget the years of friendship that we have shared." he said with narrowed eyes.

Smiling and licking her fingers clean of Axia's juices, she picked up her armour and removed herself from the room.

Axia was still asleep and within her mind, he could feel that Aurora had made her close to orgasm, and Axia's mind was clamouring for it. He then walked back over to her, and placed a hand on her. With his mind, he heard her begging for release, nearly pleading for him to give it to her. He then realized that she was asleep for her rape. Her body thought it was him, and still thought it was him. He thought it best for her, to not make her aware of it, but hearing her litany of begging, made him quietly insert a finger inside her. Feeling her clawing for that release, he removed his pants, and moved over her, and slowly entered her. Within her sleep, she still was on the edge, and he could feel it, so as gently as he could, lifted her hips and drove into her. That allowed her to crash, so he drove into her again and again. As she began to finally awaken, she saw him over her, with only his pants down. Smiling, she leaned up and removed his shirt. She then brought his face to her and deeply kissed him.

Bringing her legs up, she allowed Kiniro full access and he took advantage of it rocking against her. Feeling her come again, he allowed her to feel the remaining orgasm, and withdrew himself. She then looked perplexed.

"Why are you stopping? Didn't you just start this in my sleep?" she said as she rolled away from him

Not wanting to tell her about the invasion, he lied and said "I only did it to wake you up. Didn't think it would take that long"

"I see...well since you found the door earlier, feel free to use it again" Axia said rolling onto her other side away from him. Within his mind, he could hear her sobs, and watched her curl up into a ball. Then she pulled the blanket over her and attempted to fall asleep again, unaware of the rape.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note - When this and Life of a Dancer was written, I was in a mentally bad place, so this is most likely why all of my stories are lemon filled. Anyways, its Lemon Time!_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Seven**

Kiniro as he left Axia's apartments for the second time that night, and found Aurora back in the gardens, stroking her Peco. "What on earth did you think you were doing!" he railed at her

"I told you, I was enjoying myself. I can see why you couldn't stop yourself. She tastes incredible. Must be because of the immortality." Aurora said in a hushed voice.

"Aurora does it not even occur to you that you just raped her. Just because she was asleep and was responding, did not mean she gave verbal consent." Kiniro said eyes narrowed

"So if she was not responding to me then, who was she responding to?" Aurora said, back still to Kiniro.

"She thought it was me." Kiniro said rage barely in check.

"Well then, next time, I will have to make sure she is awake. And there will be a next time. She's like a drug, one taste is not enough." Aurora said, finally facing him

"That is where you are wrong. You touch her again and I will forget the years of friendship and I will kill you." he said, hand on his lute.

"She means that much already to you? Fine then, I will wait." she said hopping into her Peco. Turning to him, she blew him a kiss and said "Make sure you tell her tonight and meet us at the camp. We have a meeting in the afternoon." and with that ran out of the gardens and into the night.

Feeling empty now, he could still hear her crying. Not sure of where this protectiveness was coming from, and considering his own family history, he never thought it possible to feel like this towards another human. Growing up without friends or family, he didn't know love. Or companionship. He had lost his own virginity at 12, when he lost a gang battle. When the wandering bard found him, broken and bleeding all over from his assault, he didn't think he would ever feel again. But the bard showed him kindness and laughter. He repaid him at 15 by entering the school of bards and dancers. Then he heard the Legend of Axia and Aldo. Always drawn to the story of how she saved the world and became immortal because of it, it always intrigued him. Hearing that to date, she was still the most beautiful dancer ever to come out of the academy, he became more drawn into it. The wandering bard also introduced him to the world of espionage. His first 3 years with the bard, he taught him all the necessary skills to glean information from others. When he graduated the academy at 25, he went back to the bard and finished his training with him. He then introduced him to his guild.

To speak their name, was a death sentence, and he learned this quickly over the next 5 years with the bard. Now at 30, he was very high up in the ranks of the guild as one of their top spies. With his bard training, no one ever assumed that he was a spy, and with his trade was able to get into places that no one else could. He then heard word of Axia and how he could get her into their guild. When he approached Lachlan, he had no idea he was one of the mystical pieces, but did hear that he had been flitting around since her beginning. With his training, he learned to cloak his feelings, and only allowed his hunger for finding her to show.

When he first saw her, feelings he thought dormant came brightly to life. Seeing her in the waterfall, lust ran through him and all thoughts of bringing her into the guild disappeared. His only thought was making her his. Reminded of Aurora comment of tasting Axia, he remembered when he drank her in too. She was sweet, and watching her come that first time, he grew hard at the memory. Sitting down on the bench, and leaning out a bit, he looked towards her window, and allowed his feelings for her to be sent to Axia. Hearing her stop crying, he smiled at this. He slightly moved, and touched himself allowing the feelings he was creating to be sent to Axia. He wanted her to want him, and beg for him to fulfill her. Not sure why he wanted this dominance over her, he continued to touch himself.

Feeling Axia respond positively to him, heard her say to him _'Feel brave enough to do that in front of me?'_

_'Maybe, are you inviting me back into your bed?'_ he said walking slowly back to the apartments

_'Depends on your performance. Hurry...'_ she said. He could feel how excited she was getting. He thought it was so amazing that she had such a capacity for love, yet...she was so loyal to a fault.

Entering the rooms, he saw her on the bed, now clothed in a filmy white gown. It was nearly see through, but fitted throughout the bodice. He could also see that she was still naked underneath it. He didn't think it possible, but he grew harder at seeing her. Smiling she brought herself to her knees and allowed the gown to pool behind her.

"So are you still feeling brave?" she said daringly as she glanced at the bulge.

Standing against her, and looking down at her, he cupped her face and whispered "Do you have any idea of how sexy you look in that gown" he said brushing himself against the silky gown

"This old thing..." Axia said as she placed her hands against his chest, drawing herself closer to him.

"Well if it is old, you won't mind this?" he said as he placed his hands in the middle of the bodice and ripped down, exposing her breasts. Bringing both hands to her breasts now exposed, he cupped them in his hands. "If you want me to do that again, you are going to have to let me out...my hands are full now." he said grinning as he moved his thumbs over her nipples.

Smiling, Axia then opened the fly and removed the toggle that held his pants up and allowed them to fall. Finding him slightly coming out of his underwear, she placed a kiss on his chest, just above where he was emerging. She then moved herself back, and held herself back on her hands.

"So you going to do it now?" she said mischievously.

"I liked your breath on me, I would love more of that truth be told." he said and brought her back close to him

"Is that a fact?" Axia said as she placed another kiss onto his chest, teasing him in the process.

Groaning, he just nodded, and then felt her remove his underwear, allowing his manhood to spring out from its confinement. Closing his eyes, he didn't want to see her as of yet do it, but wanted to feel it. Holding her hair at the nape of her neck, he guided her head to him. Feeling her hot breath on him, he grew even harder, almost to the painful point. He then felt her soft hands on him, and he shuttered. Then he felt her tongue on his tip and he released a small amount. Within his mind he heard her ask _'Is this what you wanted, lover'_

When he felt such incredible heat engulf him, he cried out within his mind. Feeling her use her tongue on him, and feeling himself engulfed in her mouth, he opened his eyes and then saw her on her knees, legs wide apart taking him deeply within her luscious mouth. His body then started to take directions. Using her hair, he guided her head, racing her to take more of him, at a faster pace. Feeling those first tremors of orgasm he said to her in his mind, as speaking just was not possible for him, _'Axia, I'm coming...porings...I'm coming'_ as it began to take a firm hold on him, and unable to contain it, as she was taking him harder and faster now, he closed his eyes again and he came. Not seeing how she took him, but still feeling her incredible warm, he suspected how and was deeply honoured. Opening his eyes, he could see her still panting. Looking into her eyes, and saw them dark again in passion. He then felt her, and saw the need clawing from her, but saw that she would not ask.

"You don't have to so proud Axia. I can feel how much you want me" he said and to prove his point, he inserted a finger inside of her.

"I won't beg. I heard your thoughts. You want me begging for you and I won't do it." she said defiantly

"Hmmm, so you are challenging me huh. You sure you are going to win Axia?" he said as he pushed her onto her back, opened her legs, and lightly kissed at the top of the junction to her thighs. Smelling how much she wanted him, his resolve to tease her left him as he opened his mouth and using his tongue, inserted it inside her. Jackknifing off the bed, Axia screamed within her mind. Kiniro, then grabbed a hold of her hips and held her in place as he licked everywhere around her. Feeling her second orgasm come again, he held on tight as he drank her in as she came. He then came up over her and watching the look on her face, entered her. Leaning down, he deeply kissed her, feeling himself on her lips. Moving ever so slowly against her, he leaned back up and hooked her legs around his shoulders and deeply, yet still slowly, entered her.

Now his need to make her say the words "I want you" came back and he continued to take her in this fashion, not allowing her release. After twenty minutes of this, he didn't need their connection to know she was going nuts. She had been clawing at the bed for over 5 minutes, and her head was thrashing back and forth. She was also slightly whimpering.

"Axia, say it. It's not hard and I will end your torture." he said as he continued to drive into her very slowly.

Whimpering, she shook her head in a negative response, and so he decided to make it worse for her. Withdrawing, and bringing her legs down, he turned her over, and entered her again, still going very very slowly. He knew that this position was very stimulating for a woman, so if this didn't get her to beg, nothing would. He then heard within his mind _'You bloody sadist, you win, bloody hell, you win'_

"You still haven't said it Axia." he said as he quickened his pace ever so slightly and then stopped teasing her further.

Gritting her teeth she said "I...Want...You..."

With that, he grabbed her hips and as fast as he could slammed into her. Screaming nearly instantaneously, and not stopping for nearly 5 minutes, Axia came over and over again. Feeling himself wanting to come again, he grabbed her arms and holding them behind her, he rammed into her as he came inside her. As he released her arms, she collapsed onto the bed. He then picked her up and brought her away from the edge of the bed, to the top of it and laid her down onto it. He could feel that even within her mind, she had shut down. It was nearly 4am as he glanced at her side table clock, and knowing that he had a lot of work in the morning, finished undressing himself and entered the bed beside her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Eight**

Axia awoke the next morning, lethargic. She then looked over and saw Kiniro still asleep. She then saw Chanson at her door. Looking down, she saw that the damage to her gown was not as extensive as she thought. Giving Chanson a signal to turn around so that she could remove herself from the bed, the child did so, and Axia left the bed, in search of her old lounging dress.

Finding the one that Aldo had bought her all those years ago, she donned black kimono and her slippers and joined Chanson outside her bedroom

"Nana, I brought you and the man some breakfast. Uncle said I would find him in here, and he was right." the child said

"Yes, his room was a bit chilled, so he came in for some warmth last night." she lied to the child.

"Tonight I will make sure his room is all toasty warm then." Chanson said earnestly believing Axia

Kiniro then heard the child in the other room. Leaning over he saw the clock say 1pm. Holding his hand over his eyes, he realized that he had to get going now with Axia, if they were going to make the meeting. He still hadn't told her either. Standing up, he grabbed his pants and tunic, and got dressed again.

As he emerged from the bedroom, he saw Axia. Looking at her in the kimono, he sent an image of what he would like to do with her right now, and that caused her to blush. He then saw the child on one of the chairs eating some of the breakfast that had been prepared for them. Sitting down on the opposite side of Axia, with Chanson between them, he saw the PecoPeco steak and eggs prepared for him. There was also some potatoes, and toast made. Coffee and juice was also there. Chanson was feasting on all the toast, but the child had left him one piece. Chanson kept the conversation going, talking about his cousins and their antics. Axia laughed when needed, but within her mind, he sensed, her mind was somewhere else.

Looking at the clock again, and seeing it at 1:30pm he had to tell her. "Chanson, would you mind if I spoke to your Nana alone?"

"Of course Kini. I have more chores to do, and I have to make sure that your room is all toasty so that you won't get cold again and sneak into Nana's bed again." the child said as Axia smiled and Kini nearly sent his coffee flying out of his mouth.

"Right...I like a room toasty...thank you for your thoughtfulness Chanson." Kiniro said and got up to walk with Chanson to the apartment door.

As Chanson left, he turned to Axia and said "Cold eh?"

Smiling she said to him "So what did you want to discuss with me, that could not be spoken in front of the child?"

"My purpose for approaching you in the first place." he said running his hand through his hair again

"I've noticed you do that when you are agitated. So what is up?" Axia said as she sat down on one of the couches

"My guild needs you. We do research. We find out things for the different kings of the land and then report back to them. Currently, we have a particularly dangerous mission, that requires finesse...and a dancer. There were other people in mind, but then I heard about your location and wanted to ask if you would do us this honour." Kiniro said standing up and bowing before her.

"So let me get this straight. You're a bunch of spies, and you need my abilities to handle things. That was all you wanted from me." she said trying to keep the hurt from her voice.

"Yes. That was originally all I wanted from you." he said as he came over to the couch and touched her face, bringing it closer to him. "That did change when I saw you naked that first time. I actually haven't thought about the mission since I first touched you. But I was reminded of it last night, when one of my commanders came to see me. She reminded me of the meeting we have at 4pm. So I have to go to it. I want you to come with me. I know you had to lay Lachlan down to rest today, but can you do it tomorrow?" he said

"Yes I can. Chanson was saying before you came in, he still hadn't made his decision. That has to be made, as it will break the bond between Lex and Lachlan. It will then create a new one between Chanson and Lachlan. If you haven't figured it out, Chanson is Lachlan's great great grandson. He and my sister had four children, but since then, there has only been one each generation. Chanson's father died recently, so Lachlan came out of hiding and has been raising him." Axia said as she had moved into her chambers as she was talking and was getting dressed.

"Lachlan was very protective of his lineage as Axis and Aila never had children from humans before. I remember just after he made Saphia pregnant that first time, she told me, he literally got off of her and started dancing. Aila had always told him that it was impossible for him to ever impregnate humans. It was her way of keeping him away from the chosen's." she said slightly laughing.

"Yeah I remember watching his behaviour with the barmaids before I made contact with him. He really was shameless with women." he said as he watched her gather items into a knapsack. He then realized that she had agreed, she just hadn't said the words. She was unconsciously doing it

As she slung the knapsack onto her back, she then said to him "Lachlan even brought Saphia in front of Aila a few days before she was to give birth, woke up his mother and said to her "Look and you said it couldn't be done!". Aila apparently clucked a bit and then told him that she had lied to him." Axia said as she got on her walking shoes and then turned to him and said, "We ready or what?"

OoO

As they emerged from the apartments, Lex met them at the door. "I see you didn't kill him Axia. Must be losing your touch." he said as she breezed by him

Kiniro on the other hand, was getting a bit tired of his mood, so he punched out Lex. Lex laid on the floor, with a bit of blood at one of the sides. He then grinned at him. "Well done, young man. It took Aldo 10 years of me digging into that Gypsy before he decked me. One night is all it took with you...hey Axia, he's a keeper." he said to Axia as she began down the stairs. Within Kiniro's mind he heard _'Moron'_ and he laughed out loud at that.

"Your hearing her aren't you?" Lex said nearly whispering.

"Yes. Lachlan made sure of that. I can hear her thoughts and feelings. He also made me as immortal as her." Kiniro said walking by Lex

Before he got out of share range, he heard Lex ask to no one "Why didn't he make Aldo immortal." and heard him cry softly.

As they were about to exit the mansion, Chanson grabbed onto Kiniro leg and said "Bring Nana back before it gets dark. The Dark Lord still haunts around here."

"I will, we will only be gone a few hours." Kiniro said to the child as he ruffled the boy's hair and followed Axia out the door.

Meeting them was Aurora. Sitting tall on her Peco, she looked at Axia in the light of day. Behind Axia, Kiniro watched her and narrowed his eyes. He then placed a protective arm around Axia's waist and guided her to the cart that was brought for Kiniro. Aurora could barely disguise her look of lust and just watched as Axia walked to the cart and climbed in.

"Remember what I told you Ora. Touch her again without her permission and I will kill you." he said as he followed Axia into the cart.

To no one, Aurora said "Oh don't you worry. I will get her permission and I will hear her screams of pleasure again too. This time it will be me that makes it happen, and not you." and with that trailed behind the cart as it carried them to the camp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Nine**

As they approached the camp, Axia caught the familiar movement of the assassins surrounding it. She knew that they would not be impressed that she could easily see them, but then again, to her, they lacked any finesse. Kiniro then chucked at her musings, and she sent him a dirty look with the impression of "get out of my head".

Kiniro then sent the message _'Never, its far more fun in there'_

Smiling she turned again towards the woods, watching the assassins, still moving within the borders. Turning the cart, Kiniro moved them closer to the camp. As Axia was still watching out the other side of the cart, she then saw some gypsies and minstrels dancing. Children were playing their lutes between them as the gypsies moved between the children. Tapping her toes at the Power cord being played for the children, she closed her eyes as she remembered the last time she and Aldo played that together.

_'Axia I am trying to be reasonable, but please stop thinking about your dead husband'_ he said brows furrowed

"Would you for the love of Porings, get out of my head. If you are going to be poking around in there, we are going to have to set some boundaries. If I think about my husband, I think about him. I had 70 years of marriage to him and I had known him since I was 10 years old. That gives me the right to think about him all I want. You don't like it, you can turn me around and I will never see you again. We are going to be together for a long time, so maybe you should start cutting me some slack." she railed on him, eyes blazing

"Careful, Querida. You keep doing that, and I am going to drag you to the nearest tent, occupied or not." he said leaning over and softly kissing her.

"And who do we have here?" A tall man, lightly armoured appeared from one of the trees and fell to the ground.

"I found her, so you can run ahead." Kiniro said

"Right'o" he said saluting him and running towards the camp.

"And who was that?" Axia said tilting an eyebrow upwards

"One of the scouts." and Kiniro left it at that.

Settling back into the arm of the chair, Axia closed her eyes and felt around the camp. Feeling the whispers of the others as she approached, she wondered if it was a good idea to be this exposed. Hearing her doubts, Kiniro leaned over and kissed her right temple softly. He then whispered "I will always protect you Axia." Sighing, she leaned into his open left arm and allowed her head to fall onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her as then entered into the heart of the camp. As they finally stopped at one of the main tents, he kissed her forehead as he leaned her back. He then moved to the other side to help her out of the cart.

Aurora had already beaten them to the camp and from the dark watched Kiniro fawn over Axia. Eyes narrowing, she twirled around, cape flapping behind her, and entered the main tent of Ryan, their leader. To hide from the men, she had attached herself to Ryan, and endured his advances. It wasn't as if she liked him, but only Kiniro knew her true preference. She really wishes he hadn't interrupted. She hadn't really had a partner in such a long time, and tasting Axia...well, she knew she had to try again. Even if it meant losing her friendship to Kiniro.

Axia and Kiniro then walked inside the tent, and saw Aurora. Axia was shocked to see a female crusader, as even in her time, they were rare. Axia then caught the look of lust in her eyes, and a touch humbled, cast her eyes downward. It wasn't as if Axia was not disgusted by it, her own mother taught her better then that, but she never had the opportunity to ever explore that. Kiniro sensed where her mind was wandering, but attempting to not show possessiveness. He didn't like the fact that she still feels herself a free agent. From what he remembered of what she shared with Aldo, she enjoyed men. Very much. So her feelings of trying it with a female perplexed him. Closing his arm around her, he tried to make it appear that Axia was off the market to Aurora. Grimacing and narrowing her eyes, she slowly sat down on her stand, beside Ryan, as Kiniro knelt before him. Axia did not. Standing regal before him, she asked "So what precisely is this mission that Kiniro tricked me into seeing?"

Ryan, not used to fiercesome women, perked an eyebrow up in surprise and a questioning air. Looking at Kiniro, and then looking at the battle ready stance of Axia, he could see why Kiniro had been so enraptured by her. She was precisely the kind of woman he had always wanted as well. A woman that would be a challenge to break. He then glanced at Aurora. He knew, she thought he didn't know her true preferences, but what she didn't realize, was that he was always watching her. He had watched Axia's approach and watched the lust radiate from Aurora. That had confirmed what he had always known. It was time to get rid of Aurora. Faithless women had no appeal to him. He could sense, that given the chance, Ora would try for Axia. Whether or not, Kiniro would allow it, was another matter. Women were nothing to him, and Kiniro still had value. Aurora did not.

"If you are finished looking me over, like a piece of dessert, I would like an answer" Axia said, pulling out her Rapture Rose and allowing it to drape behind her.

"My my my, you are a fierce some Amazon." Ryan said savouring the discourse.

Within her mind, Kiniro had been trying to tell her to shut up, but she purposely closed her mind to him. Unlike him, she had over 100 years to learn how to do that.

"And I am an impatient one. I have better things to do, so start talking, so that I can be on my way." Axia said, slightly flexing the Rose.

"And one that I would not mind in my bed. I'll be you are a fierce one." Ryan said boldly.

At that, Kiniro got up and stood behind Axia. Looking at Ryan, he should have realized he would be very attracted to Axia. He then decided to show where his loyalties now lie, and slid an arm around Axia's waist in a possessive posture. Axia understood why he was doing this, but, at the same time, knew she still had not decided to take Kiniro as her partner for life. She knew he had been made immortal, but that was Lachlan's doing, not her's.

Sensing that it was dangerous to do it, she removed Kiniro's hand and stepped forward before Ryan. Seeing his eyes widen in anticipation, he did not expect what happened

Axia outstretched her wings full force, and created a ball of pure energy, which she held in front of her, tossing it back and forth. "Now, fair guild leader, you were saying something about me being fierce? That is right. I am. I am the chosen Valkyrie, and I am the saviour of this world. Do NOT forget everything I sacrificed for your forefathers. I choose my own lovers, and I BOW TO NO ONE!" Axia said as she rose to the top of the tent and sent forth the orb. It landed within Ryan, and dissipated upon contact.

"Next time you wish to disrespect me, remember I have the power to destroy as well as create life. Such as my gift. If you wish for me to be benevolent towards your cause, you had best remember this." Axia said as she descended back onto the ground and watched a sputtering Ryan try to regain his senses. Kiniro suspected that she may react like that, but never did he expect that she would lose it completely. She then slowly walked out of the tent, still expecting Ryan to cry out to his guards and attempt to attack her. But he allowed her to leave the tent unharmed. She then chose a tent that befitted her, and entered. She then found the room slightly feminine, and decided to make it her room, until Kiniro was finished with the meeting. Now that she had made her presence clear, she felt it was going to be an interesting one, as she slowly opened her mind again and allowed Kiniro in. The first thing she heard was _'I don't believe you did that! Do you have any idea how volatile he is! I was trying to protect you. Don't EVER shirk my possession of you. You are MINE and I will NEVER LET YOU GO.' _Kiniro screamed into her mind.

_'And don't ever believe because I allow you into my bed, that I am yours. You have not given me a reason you make me want to stay with you for all eternity.'_ she said as she found a tub hidden in one of the many shields.

As she began to run the tub, as she was feeling slightly grimy from the trip, she then heard the tent flap open, and a very deadly voice "Where are you."

"We are done talking" Axia said as she began to remove her clothing.

Kiniro knocked over the screen in rage. Axia then stood before him completely naked and unafraid. Defiantly, she tilted her chin up at him. "You are going to be the death of me Axi." he said using the pet name that her sisters had used for her that he had found when he poked around in her head.

Allowing him to do this, she stood still as he invaded her mouth, attempting to dominate her._ 'You done? My bath is getting cold.'_

"Why are you so resistance to me? I can make you happy Axi." he said against her lips

"Because I do not know you. I have known you for less the 48hrs for Angeling's sake. Do you have any idea how strong you come on! Give me some breathing space!" she said as she pushed him aside.

Hurt showed in his eyes, but he deeply bowed to her and closed the tent screen giving her the peace she so desperately needed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note - Had some help from my lesbian friends for this scene, and the person that plays Aurora, who by the way is male, adored this scene so much, he was speechless for five minutes...which is incredibly unbelievable...anyways, enjoy!_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Ten**

As Axia slipped into the bath, she did notice that it was now cold. Using a ball of energy, she dropped it into the bath and allowed it to warm up the water. She then heard the flap open again. Putting her fingers to her temples, she said aloud "Kiniro I asked for some space. Can you not even give me 20 minutes?"

She then heard soft footsteps and then saw the curtain drawn back and Aurora filled the space. Looking at Axia now wet and in her bathtub, she didn't bother to hide her surprise or her feelings. Wordlessly, Aurora picked up a sponge, allowed the lavender filled gel that was beside the sponge to fall onto it, and dipped it into the water. She then picked up Axia's swath of hair and grabbing her two sticks that she uses for her own hair, wrapped up Axia's hair long hair and wrapped it in a soft bun.

She then slowly drew small circles around Axia's back. Hearing Axia's small moans of pleasure, she moved further down her back. As she neared the small of her back, Aurora abandoned the sponge, and placed her hands on her back. Moving slowly back up her back, she used her thumbs, and pressed deep into her supple back. Feeling all of her muscles beneath her hand, Aurora had a hard time keeping her moans to herself. As Aurora moved up to the top of Axia's neck, Axia leaned back against the lip of the deep tub and allowed her to move deeper. Axia then felt Aurora's lips on her neck, and sighed. Axia then realized that Kiniro was still attuned to her, she closed her feelings off again, and enjoyed the feelings.

Kiniro in the meantime had been feeling down, until he started feeling Axia's mood. It had been a slow burn, and had been making him just as hot, until the feelings were severed. Just like last time. Anger raged through him, as he headed back to the tent. As he entered, he heard Axia's sigh. As quietly as he had been trained to do, he slipped further in. Using his Bino's that he always carried, he angled himself to a position that he would not be detected. He then looked through them and saw Axia in the tub, with Aurora behind her, washing her front. It wasn't hard to figure out where Aurora's hand was, deep within the water, as Axia was arching within the water. Sadden by this, but curiously aroused by it, he continued to watch. He then saw words form on Aurora's lips as she was nibbling on Axia's ear and saw Axia's slight nod as she stood up out of the water.

Kiniro then watched as Aurora gathered a fluffy towel and began slowly drying her, nipping at her sensitive places. He then watched as Aurora's head dipped and she took one of Axia's nipples into her mouth and began softly biting on it. Seeing Axia sway a bit, Aurora helped her fully out of the bathtub and started to lead her towards the bed. Kiniro realized what they were about to do, and a deep anger burned. He tried to dampen it down as Axia was not truly his, but she never realized how much in love with her he was. Moving so that they could not detect him, he used his hiding glove and disappeared from their sight.

He watched as Aurora guided Axia to the bed, and laid her down onto it. Feeling heartsick at watching this, but unable to stop himself from watching, he watched as Aurora gently kiss down Axia's body until she reached the juncture of her thighs. As she had done before, she slowly hooked Axia's legs up over her shoulders and very lightly traced the inner curves of Axia's opening. Kiniro watched as Axia began the same dilations she did for him when he had done the same thing. Tears softly fell, watching the woman he loved betray him. He really tried to remember, that she didn't consider herself taken, but watching her slowly come undone for another lover. He then closed his eyes, as he wanted to concentrate on opening the connection. He couldn't bear for her to do this as he loved her too much, and she had to know. Feeling the barriers that she put up, he mentally picked the locks one by one and then when he had the last one picked, he bared his feelings to her.

Axia in the meantime, had been caught up with the feelings that Aurora created. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she was still feeling rebellious against what Kiniro said about being his. She then felt the creeping of the connection returning, and then she felt that not only was he watching, that he was in tears. Moving away from Aurora in terror, she just mouthed the words to Aurora "Go". Aurora then looked crestfallen, but deeply bowed and exited the tent. Kiniro then came out of his hiding place and knelt beside her. Still allowing the tears to fall, he cupped her face and kissed her.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt that way towards me?" she said a few minutes

"Because you weren't ready. I have been in love with you for almost 10 years. Ever since I heard your story in the academy, I have been obsessed with finding you. When I did, that's why I touched you. You have been in my dreams for so long. To touch the real thing, it was a miracle. Making love to you is a miracle. Please, accept me. Maybe not as your husband, but please..." he said, as he couldn't finish as he was sobbing into her lap. He then opened everything to her. His life, his experiences, his inner most desires, everything was bared for her. Sobbing over his assault when he was a child, she wrapped her arms around him and cried onto his back.

Aurora had not actually left the area, but stayed behind and watched Kiniro come out of his hiding spot. She also saw the tears in his eyes. _'Ah how the mighty have fallen' _she thought._'What a weak man he is, to be crying over a woman.'_ She then watched as Axia began to cry as well and leaned over him. Anger raged through her as she realized that she had lost her one and only opportunity with Axia. As she turned, she ran directly into Ryan. Cruelly cupping her face, he spat in her face and threw her down onto the ground and growled "Faithless whore"

"And glad not to be yours any longer" Aurora said wiping the spit from her face.

"Get out of my camp. You are no longer a friend to this guild and will forever more be an enemy of us" Ryan said

"Fine by me, it's stifling here anyways." Aurora said as she entered her tent again, ignoring the two lovers. As she slowly moved around gathering items, Kiniro got up and asked what was wrong

"Its pretty obvious that she prefers you over me. Therefore, I'm leaving. Ryan has asked me to leave immediately." Aurora said, trying not to look at the still naked Axia.

Ryan at this time entered, and saw Axia as well. Lust radiated from him, that even Kiniro could feel it. He then heard within his mind _'Trust that I can handle myself and pushy men. I have been doing this far longer. And I am yours, okay.'_ .

Axia then stood up and went face to face to Ryan. Unafraid of him, she then perked up an eyebrow and whispered so that only he could hear it, "You are not man enough for me. There is only one man in this entire world that can handle me, and he is not you. But he is in this room. This will be the last time you disrespect me in front of Kiniro. Is this clear?" Axia said in icy tones.

In the blink of an eye, Ryan grabbed her wrists and slammed her against him. He then used the skill "Snatch" and spirited her away.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note - This next scene is fairly disturbing, and I do not recommend that if you have a light stomach, that you read this. You have been warned_

**Life of a Dancer - Chapter Eleven**

Axia yanked herself away from Ryan as he had brought them to a dark cave. "Where the poring's are we?" she hissed at him

"Somewhere, where I can change your mind little gypsy. I am a better lover then Kiniro ever will be. He's a monk compared to me. You will see. See there is no entrance in or out of here. This is where I store prisoners. This is also, where I am going to prove to you, that he is a bad choice for you. You can't escape from here. And you certainly can't fly out of here. You are going to be mine," he said menacing as he began to remove his shirt and walked towards her.

_'Kini I'm in some sort of cave...and he's determined to sleep with me, oh porings…he's removing his pants... '_ Axia whispered in her mind as she watched Ryan remove all of his clothes.

"Ryan, I don't want to hurt you. How is this going to be an auspicious start to a relationship? I get that you have not had a woman reject you, but this one is. You don't want to do this," she said with her hands upward.

"Yes I do. You need some obedience, as you are excessively defiant for your own good. You need to learn your place." he said as he grabbed her bun, which released her hair over his hands.

"Ryan maybe I should remind you that I have killed three people already in my life. I don't want to hurt you, but you will not rape me. I will kill you if necessary." she said as she tried to pull away again

"You are completely naked, and there are no weapons here for you to hurt me. Now I am not sure where you got the energy from, but without your whip you can't use your gypsy skills." he said, as he threw her onto the mouldy cot in one of the corners.

Ryan then removed the remaining clothes he had on, and Axia saw how aroused he was, and shuttered in revulsion. _'Querida I'm coming, Aurora thinks she knows where the cave is, we are coming to get you.'_ Kiniro said as he could feel what was happening.

_'I don't know any other way to stop him, other then killing him. I don't have the ability to stall him, not without my whip. Then I could have used Tarot. Oh Porings, he's kissing me, and he's sticking his fingers in me….hurry….'_ she said as she knew she had to keep the connection going, but couldn't keep her loathing out of her inner voice

_'Baby I will love you always. Whatever happens I will love you. I will cleanse this away I swear to you'_ Kiniro said to her as he could feel that Ryan had entered her and was hurting her terribly

_'I can't let him do this to me, not when I have the power to prevent it, I'm sorry'_ she said

Ryan had been ramming into her, trying to make her begin to get wet. When he realized that, she wasn't and she was still dry, he leaned over to grab his weapons. "If you won't get nice and slick for me, I'll make you slick another way." Ryan said as he picked up one of his daggers

"Ryan I warned you not to do this to me, and you did not heed me." Axia said as she moved herself away from him, and outstretched her wings and flew to the top of the cave. She then gathered the energy of the Hope between her fingers.

Ryan narrowed his eyes towards her, and asked her with venom in his words "How are you creating that. You're completely naked."

"Apparently Kiniro kept a few things to himself about me. I am glad, because it has given me my weapons. You know about the Hope of the Valkyries?" she asked, stalling and giving Kiniro the time required to find the cave.

"Somewhat. Your sisters and you created it and it was used to kill the Evil Snake Lord." Ryan said slowly

"That's correct, with a slight modification." Axia said as she felt that they had found the cave and they were now trying to blast their way in.

"And what modification would that be." Ryan said to enraptured with her floating above him, out of his reach. He did not hear the others setting up the dynamite

"I am the Hope of the Valkyries. The Hope is within me, and the power to create and destroy is mine. I told you that, but you did not hear. That is now your death for touching me without my permission!" Axia said as the energy gathered was ready and she sent it flying into Ryan, just as they broke into the inner sanctum.

Kiniro rushed within and saw Axia still floating above. He then saw Ryan, lying face down, but still alive. "Baby come here." Kiniro said as he outstretched his arms and held her as she floated into his awaiting arms.

Hearing her sobs within his mind, and through his ears, he could feel the pain she felt between her legs. Not even caring about these people anymore, he wordlessly carried her out of the cave and walked back towards the camp.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note - The amusing thing about this section, is that I named Zenia as a horse, who is my dearest friends highest char. Though at the time, Zenia was a baby monk then. One year later, my friend just recently transcended and is currently nearly Champion. That is about the only amusing thing about this chapter, it is still a very dark chapter, I just thought I would throw that out. And yes, I wrote this story over a year ago._

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Thirteen**

As they were walking, Aurora came up behind them on Zenia. Wordlessly she extracted Axia from Kiniro's arms and placed her in front of her, and then ran as fast as Zenia could carry them back towards the camp.

As he arrived, he walked towards Aurora's tent. Finding Axia there, under the covers and silent he summoned one of their priests, to repair the damage. He then remembered that Lachlan might be able to help. He then ran out of the tent and had them send a scout to Juno, and had them summon Lex and Lachlan here. One their priests came with them, as they realized that speed was essential.

Aurora had been preparing a sleeping draught for her, so that she could rest before Lex arrived. Leaning over Axia, she raised her head with her hand with the other, tilted the warm concoction into her mouth. It was an instanteous reaction and Axia fell asleep. Lex appeared within the tent, with Lachlan on his left hand. Seeing his sister-in-law like this, he wordlessly ushered all but Kiniro out. Not that he could have removed him even if he wanted to.

"So is this how you protect her?" Lex said as he removed the blanket to fully examine her. He frowned when he saw the marks between her legs

"I had no idea that Ryan was like that. If I had, I would not have brought her here." Kiniro said running his hand through his hair. He then watched as Lex opened her legs further. They then both saw the tearing that had been inflicted.

Within their minds, they heard _'It's only exterior. Axia is made of stronger stuff. And the children are safe Kiniro. She will birth your triplets in 4 weeks.'_ Lachlan said as Lex had placed him onto her inner folds, to repair the damage. Wordlessly they watched as Lachlan repaired the damage to her labia.

"Lachlan, how do I know that they are mine?" Kiniro whispered, shocked that he had spoken that.

_'Silly boy. She's 3 days along. You touched her for the first time 3 days ago. Of course they are yours. That's why I reverted.'_ Lachlan said with a small laugh.

Lex just smiled at the thought of more nieces and nephews. When Caden and Rowena both died when they were 15 to a freak accident, Aldo never recovered from it. Especially since he knew Aldo had been trying to make her pregnant again. After nearly 40 years of marriage Aldo had told him he had nearly given up. Plus at 70, Aldo was having issues being as active as Axia was used to. That was something he never shared with anyone as that was a confidence between not only brothers, but also other halves. Lex watched as Kiniro just stared at her, still a bit dazed that he was about to become a father. He remembered how Aldo took the news, and decided to share.

"Kiniro, I know that this is a shock, but haven't you ever wanted children? This is a miracle in itself you know. Aldo and Axia tried to have children again for 40 years without success. The fact that she is now pregnant with Triplets is amazing." Lex said as Lachlan finished repairing her. Lex then brought the coverlet over her, and placed a hot cloth over her forehead.

"As her physician, and her only family left, I am telling you to be careful with her. Tatiana, her sister had a difficult first birth because of the triplets she carried. And Axia will be showing any day now, to allow for the space. So whatever reason you brought her here in the first place, get it done now. Tatiana was bed-ridden the last 2 weeks of her pregnancy. At least the first time. When she had her twins the second time, she was her full 9 months, so she had a very easy birth. Axia will never have it easy. I am warning you now, as it may be centuries before she becomes fertile again with you. Keep that in mind." Lex said as he closed up his medical bag that he had carried.

"When she awakens tell her that I will be at her cottage. She should birth the children there as they will be safer. Also, since we had such a difficult time, when Axia first gave birth, explaining things to the mere mortals, as soon as she begins to show, get her into hiding immediately. The church remembers about Axia's mysterious birth and we tried to keep it from them about her sisters. The other girls all gave birth at the mansion, where our servants loved us, and kept our secrets." Lexkai said.

"Then we have a slight problem. The church commissioned us to find out about something of theirs. They needed a bard and dancer team to get into a harem in Payon. One of the Emirs there has something in there that the church wanted." Kiniro said running his hand through his hand, thoroughly agitated.

"Then you can't do it. The second they see Axia, they will take her away for heresy. Because of Bizi and Mistress they know the family. It's why Axia has been in her cottage for so long." Lex said as he began to pick up Axia into his arms.

"Lex, can you not trust that I will look after her now. Those are my children that she is carrying, and I will not abandon that. You are right when you asked if I wanted children. I don't have family, I never had family. Axia is carrying my family. Please trust me?" Kiniro said as he removed Axia from Lex's arms.

"Besides, with the right makeup and costume, they won't know what hit them" Aurora said as she re-entered the tent, dressed now as a Paladin. "I still have my ties to the church as well, so I will watch out for the monks there. My sister Zenia, who I named my Peco after, is a monk as well. She's a bit of a rebel, so I will give her some of the basic facts and make all reference to Axia disappear. I owe her that, don't I Kini?" she finished looking directly at him

"Yes...yes you do. And thank you Ora. Shall we all meet at her cottage tomorrow?" Kiniro said still holding Axia in his arms.

"Time is of the essence. Tatiana showed after only 4 days. Tomorrow Axia may begin to start showing." Lex said as he ushered the guild's priest inside.

"Good man can you take us to Juno if you please?" Lex said

"Right away sir!" the young priest said and placed both hands together in fervent prayer. He then dropped a gem into an invisible pool and within that meeting, a warp portal was created. Kiniro entered first, carrying Axia. Behind him, was Lex, and then Aurora carrying Axia's, her bags, and her Peco.


	13. Chapter 13

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Thirteen**

When they arrived, Lex turned to Aurora and showed her where she could store her Peco for the night.

"Lex can you remove my cape and place it over Axia." Kiniro said, remembering the conversation when they first arrived.

"Of course." Lex said and he removed it, and then placed it over Axia. "Take the first street, and then enter the second shop. Speak the phrase 'The day is always brighter' You will get answer back 'When Valkyries are among us' Then show Axia and the shop leader will lead you back to the mansion." Lex said as he moved towards the town stables.

"Will do." Kiniro said as he started towards the directions.

When he found the entrance, he gently opened the door. Seeing a woman inside he softly spoke the words to her. Smiling back, she whispered 'When...Valkyries are...among us...' and the gently walked up to him, and pulled back the cape. Almost in reverence she softly traced Axia's features.

"She has returned…I have not seen her since I was a child. She hasn't changed at all" she said

"I see well she soon will be my wife as well." Kiniro said, not sure of when he made that decision.

"So she will no longer be a Teng?" the woman said, still stroking Axia. Almost like a child.

"She will always have ties here. I will never remove them from her. And I make that promise to you. Now if you don't mind, I'm carrying 4 people here." Kiniro said smiling at her

"Mistress is enceinte? Joyous news! I shall tell her followers! She will be bearing them at the mansion right?" the woman cooed

"No, Lexkai decided that she should have them in Pa" he said before she held her hand over his mouth.

"She's having them at the mansion right..." she said as she opened her eyes as if she was trying to tell him something, but was unable to speak it where they were.

Not sure as to why all of a sudden it was dangerous to say the location of Axia's home he just stood silent as she flew over to a location next to the back wall. Knocking 3 times onto the wall and then singing the first bar of Slow Grace, a door opened and it looked like a dark cave beyond.

Kiniro went first, and then the woman entered. Hitting the door 4 times and singing the last bar of Down Tempo the door slammed shut.

He thought it strange at the song choices as those songs haven't been played in over 100 years. Then looking at his lovely bundle it made sense. As they started a descent he asked the woman her name. She answered him as Faellia. Wordlessly, then walked, and then he felt the sudden incline, and realized that they were finally at the mansion steps.

"Why are we being so secretive? What has happened in the last day?" Kiniro said as she led them to the entrance to Axia's apartments

"The church found out that Axia was here, and have been setting up patrols looking for her. Fortunately these cave have existed for thousands of years. And my people and I are the followers of the Valkyries. We protect the women with our lives if necessary. Axia would not hear of us helping her when Aldo was hurt, but we knew she would need us eventually. Now that you have broken her sabbatical, we now have purpose. I will send some of our people to her home and make it ready for your children. When they arrive in this world, their rooms will be ready." she said practically glowing, she was so happy.

"Is it really that rare for her to have children?" Kiniro asked as Faellia ran into her bedchamber and turned down the bed. She then fluffed the pillows and sprinkled a soft and light fragrance onto her pillow. She then ran to her clothing closet and grabbed one of her sleeping robes. Kiniro had at this time had set her down onto the bed. Then Faellia got a good look at her and screamed.

"Who abused our saviour? Tell me right now so that this man can be brought to justice." she raged as she ran to the bathroom and began a bath for Axia.

"Axia didn't kill him, but I know she was tempted to." Kiniro said as he lifted her again and brought her to the bathtub. Axia groaned as the heat hit her inner folds, and Kiniro softly stroked her face as Faellia gathered a silk cloth and gently cleaned Axia of the dirt that had gathered on her. She then very gently cleaned the blood away from her inner thighs and around the area. Within her mind, Axia was sending protests and screams, but Kiniro held her gently, softly crying at her pain.

"It still hurts her doesn't it?" she said watching Axia's facial expressions even though she was still under the the sleep draught.

"Yes, but I will make that pain go away." he said, softly massaging her head and cleaning away the dust from the top of the cave that had fallen into her hair.

"You are a good man, and you are welcome as her Viking. When the Mistress is better, we will perform the ceremony for you. I still wish that Axia had allowed us to do her first wedding, but her father was a bit insistent with the weddings. He had them all married within 48 hrs." she said as she finished the bath and assisted Kiniro in lifting her up and drying her. She then walked back into the chamber, gathered the sleeping dress, and assisted her in getting into it. Kiniro then carried her back to the bed and laid her down onto it. Faellia then covered her with the fluffy cover and ushered him out of the chamber. As she closed the doors, she asked him if he had a change of clothing. He had said no, and that he had been wearing the same clothing for a few days. Without a word and zero embarrassment, she stripped him and stole his clothing. She then directed him to wait in the outer chambers and to use the other bathing chamber to shower.

When she returned a few hours later, not only had she pressed his clothing, but had brought an array of clothing for him, and showed him to his new chambers. It turned out, and he had not noticed before, that Axia's apartments had multiple rooms within, and the Valkyries had created a room for him and him alone. Masculine in taste and dark shades of turquoise and blue. The bed was made sturdy and large, and within his now, new bathing chambers all utensils that he required. Stunned that they all did this in less then 2 hours he was left completely speechless. Smiling at that, Faellia patted him on the head, no easy feat, considering his height, and turned back towards Axia's bedchamber.

Smiling at his new rooms, he realized that Axia was being treated almost like a queen or goddess and he did think it strange. Climbing onto his new bed, he pulled out his lute and began strumming a tune that he had been working on in his spare time. After a few hours, he then noticed he had a small visitor sitting in his walkway. Chanson was not moving, but just staring at him and his lute.

"Would you like to learn how to play this?" he said as he waved the boy into the room. Racing to the bed, Chanson eagerly grabbed his lute from his hand and attempted to try to play it.

Laughing at the child's eagerness, he came behind him and showed him where to place his fingers. Chanson then began to copy the song that Kiniro had just finished playing completely perfect.

"Little one, I think you will be a perfect watcher for Lachlan." Kiniro said to him after hearing him repeat it again at a different tempo. He then realized it was Chanson's version of Down Tempo.

"I know, and now that you are going to be Nana's husband, we will get to do this more. I decided I wanted to help Granddad. The ceremony will be tonight, when Nana wakes up. Fae said so." he said still strumming as he began to play the song of Lutie. "Nana used to sing this to me when I was a baby. I miss her singing. She has a beautiful voice. You should ask her to sing for you." he said as he handed back the lute to Kiniro and dashed out of the room.

Smiling at his exuberance, he opened up his new clothing closet and found a wide variety of garments. Some more regal then others. Wondering exactly what he had gotten himself into, he changed into one of the more finer clothing. Leather pants, and a silk top all in black, he went back into Axia's chambers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Fourteen**

When he returned to the room, he found Chanson on Axia's bed as she was awake, yet a bit subdued. Even within her mind. Joining them on the bed, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Smiling, she placed a hand on his, and leaned back into the pillows

"So when are you getting married Nana?" Chanson asked

Looking straight into Kiniro's eyes, she said "I have not been asked love, so I do not know."

"Be my wife Axia." Kiniro said as he leaned over and oblivious to Chanson's presence, kissed Axia. Within his mind, he added to her _'Be my heart and my soul. You are carrying my children right now. Let me share their joy and their sorrows with you.'_ Smiling she whispered into his mind.

"Are you two mind speaking?" Chanson asked with his head turned to the side

"Yes we are child. Run along and fetch Faellia." Axia said as she began to get up. As she placed pressure onto her legs, she winced at the pain emanating from her inner legs.

"I am sorry you are in so much pain Querida" he said as he skirted off the bed and assisted her.

"Love, in about 3 weeks this is nothing. Birthing twins is far more painful then this minor pain is." she said as she slowly made it to the bathing room

"Then I shouldn't be telling you its triplets this time." he said his back to her, to give her a bit of privacy.

"Triplets huh. May you pray they are not like Saphia." she said lightly laughing as she tapped him on the shoulder, giving him the signal that she was finished.

Faellia then entered and clucked at Kiniro, shooing him out of there. He then saw many women come in and they all herded him out of the bedroom and closed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note - This one is a strange episode, at least in other reader's perspectives. Think elemental, and you should have no issue getting through this one. This can be considered Lemony, however the sex act has nothing to do with the parties involved._

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Fifteen**

"Mistress, he is soo cute in that leather, I can see why you ended your sabbatical!" Faellia said as she and the woman bathed Axia again.

"Shush you!" Axia said, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Mistress, please, we all know that you were lonely. We love you and we know how much you loved Master Aldo. But, he is gone. He wasn't coming back and he loved you very much. You deserve happiness. So what is he like in bed?" she said daringly

"Amazing...simply...What on earth am I telling you that for!" Axia said her blush now deepening into a bright red.

"Mistress I am sorry about your invasion. Our people have brought Ryan here for your judgement tomorrow." Faellia said as she began to dry Axia and then rubbed lotion onto her.

"Faellia you know your behaviour makes me uncomfortable. I'm just a regular person and not a deity." she said as Faellia without embarrassment was rubbing in the lotion into her private parts

"And I have told you, you are a deity to us. We love you and would die for you. Making your life a bit easier is the least we can do for you. Now, do you prefer black tonight since your lover is in black? It would go really nice with the wings…" she hedged at her

Raising her hands in defeat, she cried out "I give up!" and laughed as she nodded towards the black outfit. Then one of the women brought out a box. Faellia squealed and grabbed the box.

"Where did you find it!" she said to one of the women.

"One of the champions made a special trip to Maya this afternoon for this occasion. He wanted to make sure that Mistress had the proper gear for this. He knew that one of Master Aldo's gifts to Mistress were her small ribbons, so he wanted to make sure she had a crown befitting her." the woman said as she bowed and ushered all of the women out of the room.

"What is in that box Faellia?" Axia said with her eyebrow perched upwards

"A beautiful crown for you my lady" Faellia said as she opened the box, and came down on one knee before her.

Inside was a Tiara headgear nestled on black velvet.

"I can't accept that!" Axia exclaimed but Faellia was already placing it on her head and arranging her hair. She then reached over and used the ribbon clips to frame her face. "You are too good to me Faellia" she said as she sat down on her settee, allowing her to use a touch of makeup on her face. Axia never found the need to do that, as with her colouring, her eyes made already a dramatic look.

"Mistress you are our queen as well. Please. We love you and we did this for you. Now, your home will be ready for the children soon. When you return there, we will set up quarters for you and your Viking while the house is being renovated." she said as she finished adding some gloss to Axia's lips. Axia never needed lipstick so always used glitter lip-gloss.

"As always Mistress, you are perfect." Faellia declared as she brought out a full floor mirror before Axia and set it before her.

Axia looked at herself in the mirror simply amazed at the transformation. Faellia had use black eyeliner around her eyes making her lavender eyes sparkle. And with her porcelain skin tone against the black her hair stood out as well. The dress she had chosen was very tight against her chest, and brought her breasts together and upwards higher then they normally stood. From her cleavage, the dress was form fitting down to the swell of her hips, which had never been considered gentle, and from there were separated into 3 sections. Axia then turned slightly so that she could see the back and saw her entire back exposed, and dipping just below the base of her spine. That was the reason that Faellia did not provide undergarments. The dress did not allow for them. Smiling and thinking about what would happen when Kiniro realized this, she closed her eyes and allowed her wings to appear and then extend out from the space provided.

"Faellia, this is incredible. This dress is incredible, and feels almost like it is not even on. What material is it?" she asked as Faellia helped her pick up the train.

"Its something new we created. Its a blend of silk from the stem worms and a blend from the ancient worms that roam around under Juno," she said just before opening the door.

As she opened it, Kiniro was waiting on the other side for her. Stunned at her beauty, and not wanting to mess up the makeup that was applied, he leaned over and kissed her beside her ear. He then placed his hand at the small of her back. He then patted a bit further down and smiled. _'You just had to be naked under this didn't you'_

Just smiling as she glided away from him, Axia left her apartments, with Kiniro following behind her. As they neared the back of the mansion, he realized where they were heading. It was the cave that he and Faellia had entered from the main city. Lexkai met them at the entrance, holding Lachlan in his hand.

"I am going to miss being this way. I know we have never gotten along Axia, and I am always sorry for that. I think I was always jealous of the fact that I never had a partner. And ever since Aldo's death I am a reminder to you of what he looked like." Lex said solemnly.

"Yes, I will admit that it was hard looking at you and not seeing Aldo. I have loved him for 190 years and yes you were a reminder. As for not having a partner, that was all you Lex. You put women off. You are rather abrupt with people. After tonight your immortality will be ending and you can finally begin to bear children, if you wish." Axia said as she had removed Lachlan from his hand and placed it onto her right hand.

_'Axia please do not worry. Kiniro does love you. He will make a fine Viking for you. As for Faellia, I know she makes you uncomfortable, but the Valkyrie clan has always protected the Chosen Hope and will always protect you. I only wish that I could have made love to you, just once.'_ Lachlan said to her alone.

_'Lachlan, I already told you that I was not interested in you. But I do miss our friendship already. So I guess we should get started on this.'_ Axia said as she led them all to Lachlan's resting temple.

The Valkyrie clan had already prepared the path, it was lightly lit, and rose petals were strewn along the path. When they arrived at the actual temple portion, Chanson was already in there, all in white. The clothes were very oversized, but made in preparation of what was to come.

"Chanson do you accept the mantle of the caretaker of Lachlan?" Axia asked of him

In a speech that he had been practising for the last few days he responded "Yes chosen Hope of the Valkyries, I accept this honour." He said as he bowed before her.

"Then rise chosen caretaker" Axia said and she lightly touched his forehead with Lachlan.

Upon contact, a safety wall enclosed him and it aged him to manhood. Dropping down, he now looked very much like Lachlan. Axia then leaned up and planted a kiss onto his lips.

"Axia what are you doing?" Kiniro said as he began to step foreword, but Lex stopped him.

"Kiniro, there is a process that has to be done to allow the traces of the immortality to happen, and for it to be released. Remember that tonight, that Axia loves you. Only you. What is going to happen tonight has nothing to do with those feelings, but is part of the process." Lex said in a whisper

"What is going to happen?" he said then trailed off, as he saw Chanson removing his pants, and saw him fully erect.

"You are not serious...tell me you are not serious!" Kiniro said in an excited whisper

"As said Kiniro, you are here as her chosen Viking. But she is the receptacle of the immortality. I did this with the first Valkyrie when I was made Lachlan's caretaker. It also means I have to have sex with Axia as well for it to be released" Lex said as he began to remove his clothing as well.

"What kind of ceremony is this" he whispered as he watched Axia get on top of the now adult Chanson. He then saw Lex come behind Axia and touched her softly. Kiniro watched as he touched the same folds that mere hours ago, he healed, and rubbed himself against her back. Watching him become fully erect as well he watched in horror as Lex grabbed her hips and inserted himself as well. With all three connected, they rode Axia hard, but very quickly as this was not about her, but for them to insert seed into her. Also they were mindful that she was pregnant and that this could possibly endanger the children.

As such it was quickly over, Axia then began to glow. From Lex, an Orb of Light left him, and entered into Axia. Then from her, it entered into Chanson, while he was still connected to her. Lex had already disengaged himself, and began to dress himself again.

"How could you do that. She was your brother's wife..." Kiniro whispered, still shocked at what he had witnessed.

"Aldo knew that one day I would have to do this. He and I did discuss this. That was why I always was so caustic to her. When I first met her, I knew one day, I would have to have sex with her, so I was always rotten to her. That way, it would make it easier. I don't think she would have been able to do that if we had been friends. Now I can finally drop that persona, and truly be myself with her. She never knew, because I never let her know, but Aldo and I were truly identical. Personality wise and everything. If people didn't know better, they would say we were clones, not twins. We both have the same personality, and knowing that, is why I have behaved that way towards her." Lex said as Axia threw back her head as the orgasm hit her.

"Chanson's memories of this night will be erased until later, that I swear." Lex said as he helped Axia up as Chanson was now unconscious.

Kiniro then saw her face, and saw the tears streaming down. Reaching out to her within his mind, he then heard her thoughts and feelings, and the biggest feeling coming from her was shame. Shame at what he had to witness and shame at what was necessary. Setting his own feelings aside, he came up to her and wordlessly held her as she cried. Crooning into her ear, he whispered comforting words to her. He held her like this for some time, until he realized that they were alone. Lachlan had been removed already from her hand, and had been placed onto the altar, now lying in wait for the next chosen, in 5000 years.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's notes - More lemony insuing, however I think you might all like this one! It also gives you some insight as to what happened to the children_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Sixteen**

Lifting her into his arms, he held her. He then leaned down and softly kissed her. Feeling her inner heat, still radiating from her, he brought her down onto one of the stone tablets. Axia was still softly crying from the ceremony ritual, so he sat down onto the stone and took her face within his hands.

"Querida, I know that was very difficult for you. Especially considering this afternoon. I promised you that I would wash away all ugliness that sex has given you, and I will. I love you Axia, and I want you." he said to her as he moved one of his hands down her neck and slowly and softly down to her breast. Cupping it, he felt one of the nipples harden between his fingers, and she leaned into him. He was still very hard from watching the ceremony, and so he brought her closer to him, so that she could feel this. Touching the fabric, was just as erotic as touching her flawless skin. And he could see that the dress was made for coupling.

He pulled to folds towards the back, and exposed her breasts to him. He then leaned down and took one of them into his mouth. Axia then leaned back and held herself up with her arms behind her, as he took the nipple deeper, and bit on it, just slightly. He then brought her closer to him, using his left arm and with his right, felt her wetness. Feeling her more wet then he had ever felt her before, he released himself from his tight pants, and from their sitting position on the tablet, brought her onto him, still in the sitting position.

Holding her as she arched her back as her orgasm hit her hard, he rode her in a fast pace. Hugging her as he rode her, she came undone for him multiple times. As he began to come himself, he released his feelings into her and within his mind _'I love you Querida'_ became his litany as he felt the release. He then began to be slightly aware of others. It started slowly, and then he felt something almost like a giggle. Then they began to mix within each other, and he realized he was hearing his children.

_'Querida, is it them?'_ he asked as he became perfectly still

"Yes it is, I became aware of them just a few minutes ago. We will be able to hear them more as we make love, until it is closer to their birth. Then we will not be able to shut them up as they become aware that we can hear them." she said as she held him close, but still connected.

"Did...you have this connection with your first set Axia" he asked unaware of the death of her children

Sighing and remembering her babies she whispered "Yes, until their deaths at 15. I heard my babies die and Aldo couldn't get there fast enough to save them" Axia said as she got off of him and slowly began walking back, lost in her memories.

Catching up to her, he turned her around and said, "They died?"

"Everything dies, and we will witness our own children die eventually whether it be from old age, or accident. But we will be eternal. Perhaps it is a blessing that I don't get pregnant often." Axia said, melancholy from her memories.

"Querida, I do love you, and I can't wait to see you large with my children. I think it makes you sexier, if that is even possible." Kiniro said as he leaned down and gently kissed her again.

"Not here, let's head back to the mansion" she said as she pulled away from him and led him back to the apartments.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note - More Lemon...yeah...it was chapter after chapter then..._

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Seventeen**

In the morning, Axia got up feeling more energized then she had been in a long time. As she removed her remaining clothing, as her and Kiniro had only gotten to sleep a few hours before, she entered into the bathing room and began a shower. She then saw herself in the mirror and saw that she was beginning to show, as they had all suspected would happen. Smiling, she entered into the shower and began to wash herself. She then felt a slight chill, and then hands kneading her breasts as she was washing her hair. Keeping her eyes closed, she then felt the same individual take one of her nipples into the person's mouth and the person began to suck on them very slowly.

Axia then felt the person move between her legs and so she opened them slightly. The person took full advantage and grabbed behind her, and began licking furiously. Lifting Axia slightly, the person then inserted a finger inside and suckled her at the same time. Just as her orgasm hit her, she opened her eyes and saw, that it was not Kiniro as she assumed, but Aurora.

"Aurora...you...can't...be...in...here" Axia said between gasps.

"I wanted you...I still want you." Aurora said as she inserted a second finger inside, and moved very quickly within her.

Axia attempted to move herself away, but Aurora held on to her firmly, and replaced her fingers with her tongue. "Aurora, please...do you really want to do this. It's my body responding, not my mind." Axia said as she held onto the wall for support as another orgasm crashed onto her.

"I can't help myself when it comes to you Axia." she said as she began to drink her as Axia orgasmed again.

"Aurora..." Axia said as she began to get weak, and was having a very hard time standing.

"Alright, I will leave you, but I want you to know, that I will be here for you. Always." she said as she exited the shower. She then heard Kiniro stirring on the other side, and slipped out the way she came, through the other door.

OoO

Kiniro heard the shower going, and saw that Axia was in not in the bed. He then heard the shower going and smiled. Lazily coming into the bathing room, he saw the door on the other side close, and just as it entered into his mind, it exited as he saw her silhouetted. Entering into her shower, he leaned over her back, as she was faced towards the water, and placed his hand onto her inner folds. Finding her dripping wet, he smiled against her, and inserted himself into her.

He then slowly moved against her, and hearing her ragged breath, moved just slightly faster as she came for him. Still inserted, he whispered to her "Good morning Querida". Axia was still primed from Aurora, so she just moaned, and reached around for him. Kiniro grabbed her arms, and rammed himself into her, not understanding her violent need, but understanding that she was very excited. Hearing her screams reverberate over the shower walls, he smiled. He loved it when she did that. Even though she made him come many times last night, he still felt the need clawing from within him. Allowing himself to come, as he felt her sag against him, he carried her to the bed, where she fell asleep, still dripping from the shower.

Looking at her, he saw that she was showing. Her normal very flat stomach, was now slightly distended. Getting a fluffy towel from the bathing closet, he came over, and softly dried her and himself. He then settled back into the bed beside her and fell asleep, snuggled beside her.

OoO

Few hours later, Faellia came into the room and saw them together. Smiling at the fact that Axia's hair was still wet, as was Kiniro's, she slipped into the bathing room and cleaned it up in there. She then brought robes for both of them, and moved over to Axia's side of the bed. Tapping her lightly onto the shoulder, she slightly awoke her.

"Mistress...Mistress..." she said as Axia turned over and slowly opened her eyes.

"Breakfast has been prepared for you and Lex and Chanson have decided to join you. They are awaiting you in the dining section." she said as she held out her black kimono.

"Thank you Faellia" Kiniro said as he propped himself up on the bed. He then noticed that he was not covered, and discretly grabbed the blanket.

Laughing lightly, Faellia said "I have already seen you Master, and I know you have NOTHING to be embarrassed about." and with that, she walked over to his side, and held out the robe for him.

Blushing slightly, he accepted her help, not that she was giving him a choice, and joined Axia outside in the main rooms. Looking at the men, and remembering what had happened last night, he just wordlessly stared at Lexkai. Chanson on the other hand, did not appear to be ill at ease with Axia, as he was chatting up a storm with her, describing all his new duties. Watching her sip her coffee, and keeping her eyes off of Lex, she just stared at the table. He could then sence that she was still uneasy about last night, especially around Lex. He then sat down on the opposite side of her, as there really was no other places for him to sit, and Faellia served him breakfast. Not used to servants that did this, he weakly smiled at her. She just ruffled his hair and laughed as she walked back into Axia's kitchen.

"So Nana, what exactly happened last night? I remember saying the words that I accepted Lachlan, and after that it was a blank." Chanson said as he was stuffing pancakes into his mouth

Both Lex and Kiniro watched Axia as she struggled to find the lie that would be the most appropriate. Telling him that he had sex with his great great great aunt, whom he idolized would just not do.

"Dear, after I aged you, you fell asleep as you were very tired." Axia said finally

Lex visibly released the air he was holding in, and just looked at her. Kiniro said nothing, but was relieved that she didn't say the full truth.

"So Lex, how did you become mortal?" Chanson asked in his new rich, deep voice.

"Something had to be given, without feelings. This you will do yourself when the time is right." Lex said cryptically.

"So, basically, I will find out everthing when I grow up...right?" he said slightly pouting.

"Chanson, I know that you right now look like a man, but you are still a child inside. Hence why Lex is going to be raising you. Aren't you Lex?" Axia said with her eyebrown perched up

"AxiaDrake, I am going to kill you" Lex said to her under his breath

"Did you say something Lex?" Axia said sweetly

"No, I did not Axia" he said as he lifted her hand and lightly kissed it. Underneath her hand however, he dug one of his nails into her hand.

Kiniro then heard her yelp of pain in her mind, and narrowed his eyes at Lex. Lex must have noticed it, as he turned to him and gave him a smile.

"So Lex, did you plan on living here?" Kiniro said just as sweetly

"Why no...I thought I would live with Axia. After all dear boy, I am related to her, unlike you." Lex said, enjoying this game

"Ah, so you planned on being the babysitter I see. Wonderful! That will give me more time with Axia. Thank you for volunteering Lex!" Kiniro said as Axia burst out in laughter. Lex just narrowed his eyes in rage at being cornered into a wall. Kiniro had realized that Lex was slightly in love with her as well, and now that he was mortal again, would want children. He knew that Lex would think it easy to confuse her enough, considering how much she loved Aldo. Kiniro knew, that deep in her heart, she still loved him deeply. He could feel it, every time they made love. She always held something back, and never gave herself completely to him. He wanted that so badly, and it hurt him every time that she never gave herself fully to him.

_'Why so melancholy love?'_ Axia said to him, sensing his feelings

_'I'm just thinking of something that I don't know if I will ever see.'_ he answered not wanting to alert her to his sadness.

Throwing down his napkin, he suddenly stood up and wordlessly walked out of the room. "I need to get out of here and think...alone." he said as he went back into the bedroom and changed. Emerging a few minutes later fully clothed he slammed the door shut.

"Nana, you want me to go and see what is wrong?" Chanson said as he looked at the door

"If you wish, but I know he is feeling sad right now." she said as she watched Chanson bound out of the room and she heard him fly down the stairs.

"Now that we are alone Axia, I wanted to say how much I actually enjoyed last night." Lex said, bringing his chair closer to her.

"Lex, I would prefer if we never mention that again. It is bad enough I have to do it again eventually with Chanson." Axia said placing her coffee cup down and looking at him. It always pained her when she looked straight at him, as it was a reminder of Aldo in his youth.

"I may not be Aldo, but I can love you like him. You would never know the difference Axia, if you gave me a chance." Lex said taking her hand again but this time slowly kissing the tips of her fingers.

"Lex, I love you like my brother. Please don't do this. It was bad enough that I had to take you into my body last night, but that was the last time I would ever do so. Find someone else, please." Axia said pulling away from him and wordlessly walked to her bedroom. As she entered, she removed her kimono and she felt the door open and close. Keeping her back to him, she said "Lex please. Don't do this"

"Let me at least kiss you. If you don't feel anything, then I will never bother you again." he said coming up behind her

Turning to him, she just wordlessly looked up at him and for a moment, she allowed herself to see him as Aldo. Lex could see that, and he chose that moment to take her into his arms and kissed her softly at first. Hearing her moan slightly, he deepened the kiss and held her tight. He then felt her push him away, and turned herself away from him again

"You proved your point Lex. It would be very easy for me to delude myself into thinking you were Aldo. But Aldo and I had our time and it was very precious. I now want to be with Kiniro, not you or anyone else from my past. Stay here with Chanson, and do not return to my cottage. Kiniro will help me with the children that I will be bearing him." Axia finished and turned around to face him. What she then saw was Kiniro behind her as well, smiling.

"I am very glad that you have chosen me Querida. Now gentlemen, kindly get out of here." Kiniro said as he walked towards Axia and pulled her into his arms.

Chanson giggled as he pulled Lex out of the room and heard the squeek a bit and Axia laugh, followed by soft moans.

OoO

Lying in Kiniro's arms a few hours later, Axia pushed back her mane of hair, still sticky from sweat, and placed her head onto his shoulder. "You know we are becoming like a pair of sex addicts?" she said

Kissing her softly on her head he whispered, "I can't help it, I'm addicted to your body" and closed his eyes in thought

"What are you thinking about, love?" Axia said as she lightly played with the soft chest hair that he had sprinkled all over.

"That tickles you know?" he said softly

"Oh does it now?" she said, but didn't stop

"Yes it does and I was thinking about the mission. We still have to do it. And now that you are showing, we have to do fast. Lex said that you may be bed ridden in about a week, so that doesn't leave us much time." he said sitting more up on the bed, softly stroking her hair

"Bah, Tatiana was bed ridden as an excuse to screw Isa blind. That girl had it bad for him. Far worse then you love." Axia said as she started to lift herself upwards. "Tatiana told me that afterwards, because she knew that Isa would be her "toy" as she called him, and well he figured out that she was perfectly fine, she just wanted to keep everyone else away. She loved him so much, some times it was scary. The devotion she felt for him bordered on obsession, but she always played that line carefully, as she couldn't live without him. I think thats why they died together. He most likely died first, and she died with him. We never knew because they died in their sleep. I know he would have liked to have died in some heroic battle, but well at 119, they weren't too spry anymore..." Axia said as she had gotten herself dressed during this monologue

"How did you know that I was obsessed with you?" he said as he had been getting himself dressed as well.

"When you bared yourself. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. I still don't understand how you could have fallen in love with an image." she said looking at him

Coming over to her, and cupping her face he said to her "Because it was you. Everything I had read, had made me fall in love with you. That picture of you with Aldo when he was older, was the icing. Do you not realize how utterly perfect you are to me?" he asked her, tilting her face up to him

"I am so far from perfect it isn't funny. You do realize I have a horrible temper right?" Axia said brushing herself against his fingers still holding her face.

"Do you realize that I find your temper funny, and I am not the slightest bit scared of it?" he said

"You still haven't seen it unleashed you know. You have only seen parts of it" she said slightly grinning

"Are you trying to make me take you again? Because your temper turns me on" he said whispering against her ear

"Aren't you tired of it yet?" she said grinning

"Maybe in a few years we can slow down, but for now...no..." he said nibbling on her ear

Giggling, she moved away from him, and said "C'mon we should get going and get this done. We still have to head back to the cottage"

"Fair enough Querida. But tonight you are not going to be safe. We are going to try that waterfall of yours again. This time, you will not turn away from me." he said with warning

"And if I do?" she said defiantly

"I will spank you.." he said menacingly

"Really...you're into that huh?" she said grinning

"Who said anything about my hand Querida." he said and began to run after her as she began down the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note - Here I reference my friend's husband, which is cute because the person behind the male char is a female, so they are both a pair of crossdressers..._

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Eighteen**

"Mistress! Madame Aurora has gotten a carriage for you, so that we can take you back in secrecy." Faellia said as she had been placing luggage of Kiniro's onto the back.

"Faellia, really, you don't need to be behaving like that. Please it's really embarrassing." Axia said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mistress, I have already told you that it is my honour to do this. We have been the servants of the Chosen Hope for 10,000 years so we are not about to stop now. When I die, my daughter will take over for me, and her daughter as well. We will serve both you and your chosen Viking, until there no longer is a need for the process. It was granted, a bit different with the previous dancer, as she unexpectedly died a few years after delivering Callista, but the very first dancer is still around. Maybe one day you will go look for her?" Faellia said as she finished loading all of Kiniro's belongings that they had gathered for him. Axia had brought none, as she always had clothes at the mansion.

"Perhaps I will go look for her, one day." Axia said as she lifted herself into the carriage with assistance from Aurora.

"I will also be here for you as well Axia." Aurora said in a hushed whisper, that only Axia heard

"Ora, remember what we discussed" Kiniro said as he settled beside Axia, in a possessive touch

"Kini, you are going to have to learn to share eventually. Least I am devoted to both of you. Now my sister reports that she has found all the traces of the information of Hope, so now there will be no trace, ever, of Axia or any of the other dancers, when that time comes. As for those that still have her pic, they will have to be found and removed. Zenia is on top of that, as is her husband. He's a priest, but he's devoted to her, so he is finding out all the priests that have the info remaining and is in the process of removing it." Aurora said as she started travelling down the path, with Faellia beside her.

"Will he get into any trouble, if he is found out." Axia said concerned about someone getting hurt on her behalf

"That's what Zenia is for. As a monk, she can make anyone forget what he or she knows. So her husband, is going to remove the pictures, and she will remove their memories. By next week, no one will remember anything about you, your family, or even about Kini. Then we can do the mission. And no one will be the wiser." Aurora said as they turned towards Prontera.

"Ora, we haven't told you, but Axia doesn't have much time. She's pregnant already, and she will be giving birth in about 3 weeks. So the mission will have to wait until after she gives birth." he said, holding Axia's hand while speaking, gently squeezing it in an almost rhythmic pattern.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Aurora said, trying not to show the hurt she was feeling.

"Uh...well...he...uh...apparently..." Axia stuttered out, but Kiniro finished for her

"I made her pregnant the first time I made love to her" he finished almost smugly. He knew that by doing this, it was showing dominance over Axia to Aurora. Instinct told him that Aurora was still hoping that Axia would show preference to her instead, so telling her that bluntly was his way of staking his claim to her

Aurora suddenly stopped the carriage and swung towards them. Turning to them, she just glared at them. Axia, shyly moved her eyes away, but Kiniro and Aurora just stared at each other, almost in a glaring match. She then stated "I still want you. I will always want you. That will never change. But I will not push myself on you ever again. When you go on the mission, I will watch your children like my own, I swear to you." and with that she turned around, and continued making Zenia, her peco, go towards Prontera, where they would take the turn to Axia's home in Payon.

OoO

When they arrived, deep within the heart of the Payon forest, they found that the Hope disciples had already been very busy with the renovations to her home. Lumber and sawdust was strewn all over her once immaculate lawns, and her lilies in the front had all been covered with a fine dust. Axia raised a hand to her mouth, and cried out within her mind. Kiniro then placed a finger on each side of his head, and asked her to not transmit when she screams like that.

"Axia, seriously, it's not that bad, and I can see that they have expanded it to nearly 8 more rooms." Kiniro said as Axia was wordlessly walking around her home that had been her sanctuary for so many years

Aurora came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she walked her up the stairs. Axia then just pointed towards her bedroom and so Aurora guided her to her room. Inside, the workers had not come in at all, so her room was as pristine as Axia had left it, the few days before. Aurora then walked into her bathing room and was in awe at the size of it. Inside it was almost like one of the spa rooms, located in Payon. Axia had nearly a small pond in the middle of the room, although slightly raised, but would fit 4-5 people very nicely. Her shower area, was like a waterfall, with the wall side, pure granite. The showerhead itself was built like a waterfall. Sink area, as she observed did have two sinks. One side was lower, but not by much, and had masculine items, but they all had a very thick sheeting of dust on them. Aurora then realized that they were the remnants of Aldo's toiletries, and Axia had never removed them. Her side on the other hand, was to her very visual. To others, completely cluttered. But Aurora gathered her lotion, and smelled it just slightly. It was a combination of sandalwood and patchouli with a hint of either lime, or lemon. She couldn't be sure, but she took a bit into her hand, and rubbed it onto her neck. Soft lights also adorned the mirror, and there was a small stool under the sink. Smiling at how feminine it all looked, she found the washcloth that she came in there for, and ran the water. Heating it, to nearly burning at the touch, she turned off the water, and headed back into the room.

Axia had already lain down on the bed, and was lightly sleeping. Aurora smiled, and thought how lovely she looked, and wistfully looked down at her stomach. To her, she was still flat, but, she thought, she has barely seen Axia naked, so would have nothing to compare against. Laying the still hot cloth against her eyes, she grabbed a chair and sat down beside her. Brushing her hair aside, she softly stroked her with only her hair. She heard Kiniro come in and he placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"Ora, I won, okay. She is going to be MY wife. Please, don't confuse her anymore. She won't be mean to you, because of our friendship, but I am asking you because of our friendship. I know you snuck in yesterday, and I know you took her again. I am guessing that you will be living with us for a while, so I am asking. Do. Not. Take. Her. Again. Ryan has made her so skittish now, she fears it. She hasn't said anything, but she does. She has only had four lovers, and two have raped her. Don't do this any more. Lex said that because of the growth of her body, she is going to have it rough. She can't have any more stress. Hence why we will not be doing the mission. I am leaving tonight to tell the church that we can not do it. I will be gone for about a week, so I am asking you as my best friend, be with her, as her support." Kiniro said softly to her

"Thank you for your trust, and I know that I have lost her. I will be here for her anyways. She is so sweet in her own way, I can't help but be with her. So I will help her, just to be near her." Aurora said, placing her hand on his, and looking up at him. Aurora then saw what Axia saw in Kiniro, and realized, she never had a chance. To her, Kiniro was just a male, nothing. But thinking as a woman, she realized just how beautiful he was. With his dark skin, his light blue hair and turquoise eyes he was striking. And with his height at 6'5, he was always formidable. But his body...it was always wide to her, but she could see why Axia was lost to her.

Kiniro was not completely dense, and realized that Aurora was seeing him, as a straight woman would, and he blushed slightly. Squeezing her shoulder slightly, he asked her to give them a few hours together before he headed out. Nodding, Aurora got up and set back the chair, and left the room. Finding a room right beside Axia's room she realized that the bed was adjacent to the previous bed, so stripped herself naked and slipped into the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note - This scene, I had the object of said scene so speechless that when he still refers to this scene, he still says "Oh God" And yes this is a huge lemony scene_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Nineteen**

Kiniro too, stripped himself, and then stripped Axia as well. Wrapping her into the comforter, he snuggled against her and attempted sleep. A few hours later, he awoke to Axia grinding herself against his erection that had grown while he was sleeping. Smiling against her, he leaned into her, as he reached around her, and very softly touched her breasts. She arched into him, as he lightly nuzzled her neck.

"Ah Querida, how I love you so" he whispered as he withdrew from her.

Coming out of the bed, he gathered a masculine kimono that had appeared beside him, and held out a kimono for Axia. Helping her into it, he very gently led her down the stairs, and out the back. Remembering his promise of the waterfall, Axia ran ahead of him and removing the kimono, outstretched her wings and flew to the edge of the waterfall.

Aurora at this time, had heard the two lovers exit the cottage, and came out onto her balcony. Sitting down on one of the chairs, she had a perfect view of the base of waterfall. Knowing she was torturing herself, but unable to stop herself, she watched as Axia made herself wet in the waterfall. She then saw Kiniro's hands, but not himself, touch her from behind. Imagining that it was her touching Axia, she stretched out, as she saw him, reach around her, and touch her inner folds. Seeing his fingers slipping deep inside her, Aurora squirmed a bit, as she felt her own heat start to build.

Coming from behind the waterfall, he moved to the front and helped her sit down on the rock that they had been standing on. Aurora then held her breath as she watched Kiniro lean over Axia's thighs and placed his mouth on her folds. He then grabbed her from the bottom, pushed her closer to him, and deeply drank her in, as she came undone for him. Aurora was softly crying, as she wanted to go there, but knew that she made a promise that she would not break. Watching Axia come repeatedly, her promise still remained, but she could not stop herself from walking.

When she finally stopped walking she was still naked herself, and just stood behind Kiniro. She could feel how dripping wet she was, but refused to touch herself to make it stop. She also knew that she was on the edge herself. Very lightly, she touched Kiniro's back, and allowed her hand to glide up and down on his muscles. Kiniro then became aware of Aurora behind him. Coming up from Axia, he just wordlessly looked at her.

"I couldn't stop myself," she just whispered, as Kiniro looked at her

"Ora, you know you shouldn't be here." he whispered as she looked at him and then she lifted a hand to his chest.

"I couldn't stop myself" she said again, as she allowed her hand to fall on his hard erection

Groaning, and not understanding why, he allowed her to touch him as she massaged him gently, even as he moved back to Axia, and inserted a finger within her. Axia arched as Kiniro sat down as well as Aurora was making it too hard to stand. Axia then sealed their fates, as she leaned up, and touched Aurora between her thighs. Feeling her come in her hand, Axia inserted a finger inside her, as Kiniro brought Axia to her knees and inserted himself inside her as well. Aurora and Axia screamed as they were both hit with violent orgasms, and they crashed over and over again. Axia then removed her finger, and fulfilled Aurora's dreams, and placed her mouth onto Aurora's inner folds. Aurora cried out and began to cry, as Axia drank her in. Sobbing from enjoyment, she leaned up and touched Axia's breasts that had been swaying to Kiniro's not too gentle thrusts. Feeling Axia scream against her folds, she came again for her, and then the biggest one hit her yet, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream and sighed as she fell asleep.

When Aurora fell asleep, Kiniro then ran himself to the waterfall and cleaned himself off. He then moved Aurora to the bank and sat her down on the grass. He then took Axia to the other side of the bank, and sat her down.

"Why did you do that?" he whispered

"I had been feeling her conflict for days. I knew she wanted me just once. And only once. Tonight, I could feel her arousal so badly, I knew that if I did not allow her to release it, it would be, but not in a good way. Kiniro, I love you. I will love you always, and normally, I do not share. Tonight was not sharing you. I shared myself with her. Now she can let go, knowing that I want you. It was you in my body, not her. It was you that made me cry out in joy, not her. And she now knows that only you will ever make me cry out." Axia said as she had been lightly teasing him

"So what about me. I had to watch you taste her" he said sadly.

"Then I will have to change that won't I? But that is what you were hoping, when you cleaned yourself wasn't it?" Axia said as she placed a kiss on the tip of him

"It was, but now I want you too much. Another time, but not now!" he said as he drew her to him, and placed her on top and inside of him. He then grabbed her hips and drove himself into her as fast as he could go.

Feeling her slickness, and seeing her breasts bouncing up and down, he could not stop himself this time from coming. Roaring as he cried out, he felt himself completely drain inside of her.

"Please, do not do that again Querida" he said weakly, almost whispering.

"Never again. That was a one shot" Axia said as she got off of him, and hooked herself into his shoulder and fell asleep.

A few minutes later, as Kiniro gained back his strength, he carried Axia back up to the room, and placed her on bed. Drawing the comforter against her still naked body, tears welled up as he looked at her. Drinking in her lovely face, he gathered his clothes for the trip. With clothes in hand, he then went back to her, and softly kissed her lips. He then wordlessly slipped out of the cottage


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note - Yeah, I am finally getting away from Lemon Scenes and actually DOING something. This one will be darker, but it sets the tone for the remainder of the story._

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Twenty**

As Kiniro was slipping out of the cottage, Faellia arrived and saw him leave. Curious as to where he was going, she followed him to Payon's outer edge and watched as he entered into the grand church there. As she did not know about the mission, she was intrigued as to where he was going, and why. Slowly entering into the church after him, she saw him go to one of the monks inside. Then in horror, she saw them grab him, and hold him down, pulling up his head. Covering her mouth in horror, she hunkered down and watched to see what they were doing to him. Realizing that all information would be needed, she watched. They then hit Kiniro hard against his face, and they pulled up his head again

"Where is that gypsy?" the friar asked

Spitting out the blood that had formed, he just wordlessly stared at them and said, "I do not know what you are talking about. What gypsy? You asked me to get a dancer. I don't know any gypsies. You know they are rare." he said coughing up more blood

"Why are you lying to me?" the friar said again as he punched Kiniro in the stomach and then hit him across the head. "We watched you bring that heathen gypsy into your camp. Did you not think we would follow you?"

"Do not speak about her like that" Kiniro said in a deadly whisper

"Ahh so you acknowledge her now? Good, now where is she? She is a heretic and must be burned out of existence. She is an abomination to our god." one of the monks holding Kiniro down said

Faellia bit her lip trying not to cry out at that statement. Slowly slipping out before she gave herself away, she saw them impale Kiniro with a golden mace, and collapse onto the floor, a pool of blood forming.

Faellia ran as fast as she could back to the cottage, and saw Aurora coming back from the waterfall. Ignoring the fact that she was still naked, she ran to her and screamed aloud. This brought the rest of the workers to Faellia.

"What is wrong Sister Faellia?" one of the workers said. He also noticed Aurora's state, and extended his shirt, to cover herself. Aurora accepted it, and donned the large shirt. The tails extended to just above her knees, and the sleeves were just as long. Aurora just rolled up her sleeves, as she guided Faellia back to the cottage living room as the workers all gathered in Axia's home.

Axia herself was already awake, and was brewing coffee, when they all descended. Then seeing Faellia so upset, she grabbed all the coffee cups she had, and started pouring coffee for them all. Aurora helped her bring all the coffee out for the workers and Faellia. She then sat down and watched Faellia cry

"Sweety is wrong. I've never seen you this upset?" Axia said

"Oh Mistress, the Master has been captured by those evil Priests. I watched him go to the church and they grabbed him and hurt him badly. They wanted you Mistress" she blurted out and burst into a fresh stream of tears

Axia stood up and trembling, she dropped her coffee onto the carpeted floor. Aurora rushed to her side, as she saw Axia's eyes flutter back and then caught her as she fainted. Carrying her to the sofa, and placing her down, she turned to Faellia and began to issue orders

"Faellia, gather my suit of armour. You there" pointing at the man that had given her his shirt "Run to the Payon spring and tell my sister Zenia to meet me at the pub in Payon." She said as she ran up the stairs to get into her tunic. As nice as the shirt was, it would be too light to protect her, if she was hit.

Removing the shirt, and getting into her tunic and chain leggings, Faellia came up and gave her the armour requested. Holding Faellia's face she said "Don't worry, we will take care of everything" and she then descended the stairs.

Axia had awoken from her dead faint, but was still shaking all over. As she came closer, she heard her litany of "It's all my fault". Then Axia stood still, and turned to her wide eyed, and screamed

"Axia! What is wrong!" Aurora said holding her as she was still screaming.

"Oh my PORINGS! Those cruel Bastards!" Axia screamed as she began sobbing between screams

"AXIA!" Aurora shouted

"I can't take it, they are hurting him so badly...Aurora they are peeling skin trying to make him talk" Axia said whimpering as she was using her for support

"Axia you have to break the connection...think of the children, if you don't stop you are going to lose them" Aurora said

"Kini's in too much pain, I can't break it, he is keeping it awake, but he is not in control. Something else is making him keep it up. OH MY PORINGS, they are pouring acid onto his flesh" Axia said as she began to convulse as the waves of pain radiated from her connection to him. Aurora then felt her feet wet, and looked down and saw blood.

"FAELLIA!" Aurora screamed as she realized that Axia was beginning to miscarry the children.

"Miss Aurora, what is...MISTRESS!" Faellia said as she saw the blood pouring out from Axia's legs

Faellia then ran to the kitchen and grabbed all the towels she could find, and then placed them between Axia's thighs. Watching them become red with blood, she began to weep, knowing that the children were now gone. Axia was sobbing uncontrollably as she too could feel the life of her children leave her again. Now losing 5 children, she turned on her side and wept for them

Lex then arrived, being summoned as soon as word that Kiniro had been grabbed, saw the blood on the sofa, and ran straight to her. Removing the soaking wet towels, he examined her as well as he could. Taking out a syringe, and filling it with liquid, he inserted it into Axia. Still sobbing, she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, with the tears drying on her eyelids.


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Note - Yeah, Im back...only because the real Aldo, didn't want his char behaving like that...and yeah there really is an AldoTeng_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Twenty One**

"Where is he being held?" Lex said standing up as one of the workers, carried Axia upstairs to her chambers

Still sobbing, Faellia said in the church of Payon.

"Aurora, you and I will go to Payon and rescue him. Axia is now in no shape to help. And she is going to have to be kept sedated until Kiniro can break the connection. There was nothing I could do about the loss of the children, but I will be damned before I let her die to the connection. And make no mistake, she can. That is why they are doing that. Torturing him. Somehow they have found out about the connection they have, and are using it." Lex said as he removed his cloak to reveal his vocation.

"When were you a professor?" Aurora asked seeing Lex in his garbs

"I have been for a very long time. But as Caretaker, that took precedence. Now that I am no longer a caretaker, I can go back to being of the magical arts." he said as he ran his hand through his hair, deep in thought.

Aurora had never been attracted to any male, but looking at Lex right now, that might change, she thought. Wearing an older style of garb, his pants were almost plastered to his strong thighs and with the cut off sleeves, his very strong arms were well defined. Lex then caught her looking at him, and with an upright brow raised, he smiled a wicked smile. Shyly smiling back, Aurora shook her head in disbelief that they were behaving like that and stormed out the front door.

Lex followed her out, and turned her around. Staring at her, he said "I kissed only one woman ever, and have inserted myself into 2 women, for all of 15 seconds. And I just turned 200 years old 3 months ago." he said, not sure why he wanted to reveal so much to her.

"Really?" she said in a whisper

"Yes, really. As caretaker, having a ladylove was not required. I have only had sex with the dancers. One to become caretaker, and one to remove the immortality. And the only woman I have ever kissed was Axia. And that didn't really count. I only did it to prove a point." Lex said still holding her

"So what precise point did you want to prove now?" Aurora said daringly

"That you can be attracted to males" he said as he leaned down and softly kissed her. Feeling her respond, he pulled her closer to him.

"Should we be doing this, with Kiniro's life in the balance?" Aurora said holding herself close to him.

"Probably not, but attraction doesn't wait for no one. Besides, don't we have to wait for your sister and her mission?" he said

"Yes, but I sent instructions to have her meet me at the pub." she said still holding herself against him. She couldn't believe that it was man that was finally making her so weak in the knees. She came close when she first saw Axia, but even she didn't make her feel the way Lex was making her feel.

Wickedly smiling down at her, he whispered "You feeling okay"

"You evil man...and yes I am fine" Aurora said pulling herself together and dragging herself away from him. "C'mon, Zenia should be at the pub now, and time is a wasting" she said as she nearly ran away from him.

Watching her departing behind, he whispered "No you are not little Goddess. And I am going to enjoy showing you that." staring at her sashaying over to her peco. He then watched her fluidly mount her, and wondered if she was that good at mounting other things. Lex couldn't believe that he was thinking this way, but since he had allowed himself to start feeling again, he knew he was behaving like his brother did whenever he got near Axia. Walking over to her, he slid behind her, and held on to her waist, and pressed himself against her back. As they rode together, he purposely allowed himself to rub against her as they rode. Hearing her moan softly, as he was getting very hard from the vibrations and smelling her as he nuzzled against her.

Suddenly stopping the peco, she twirled around, with her cheeks flushed and breathing heavily. "Lex what are you doing?" she said eyes blazed from arousal

"Why nothing Aurora, I'm just riding you" Lex said in a suggestively seductive voice. He then leaned up and softly touched her face.

"Oh I know how you are riding me Lex. What I don't understand is why you are being so aggressive with me. We barely know each other" Aurora said trying to regulate her breathing.

"That doesn't mean I don't find you attractive. My baby brother may have been attracted to only dancers, but I on the other hand, like strong women. Like you" he said as he brought her down onto his mouth, and deeply kissed her. "Besides, you like aggressive. I know you do. Lachlan told me all about your aggressiveness with Axia. Only reason you are still alive, is that Lachlan knew in your heart, you were a good person. Had it been different, that first night when you raped Axia, you would have been killed." he added against her lips

"How did you find that out?" she whispered, then moaned as Lex slipped his hand under her armour and was teasing her through the tunic

"Lachlan is all knowing. I can be too. It was my gift that made me the perfect choice for caretaker." he said, as he had been removing her armour, and threw it onto the ground. The peco was starting to get a bit antsy with her armour being thrown and so was moving back and forth. "I don't think that the pet likes this." he said as he got off the bird, and pulled her down.

"Lex, we have to get going, all the time we delay is going to hurt Kini." she said as Lex was removing her tunic over her head.

Lex paused for a moment after succeeding in getting the tunic off of her, and closed his eyes. Holding her close to him, he then whispered in an almost ethereal voice "He is fine now. Zenia's husband found him and is tending his wounds. He also knocked him out as well to allow the healing process." he finished as he lightly nipped at her neck

"Then we should meet up with my sister, no doubt she is at the tavern." she said trying to stall him as he was moving his hands down her body.

"No she hasn't arrived yet. She is detained in Alberta. She will be at least another day. Which means…" he said as he threw her onto the ground "We have time." and with that he took one of her breasts into his mouth.

Arching at the sensations, Aurora softly moaned as Lex played with the other breast in his hand. Lex, having never done this with a woman too, just nipped and lightly ran his tongue over her hard nipple. Aurora by this time was having a hard time seeing she was so aroused, so she groped for Lex's shirt and unbuttoned it, revealing a very hard chest, perfectly clear of all hair. Smiling as Lex changed breasts, and allowing his shirt to fall, she felt for his nipple and when she found it, she gently twisted it between her fingers. Groaning, Lex pushed himself to her center, feeling how wet she was and making her aware of how hard he was. Aurora then leaned up and brought herself up, and began to undo his pants. Seeing him come out significantly out of his boxers, she smiled.

"So are you enjoying this now?" he asked as she removed his boxers and saw him in all his glory.

Aurora swallowed hard as she saw his size and then looked hard into his eyes, almost in fear. "Now, now, you can take me, I know you can. But I am going to have to make you very ready for me. Or I will hurt you, so…" Lex said as he pushed her back onto the ground, and slowly began to kiss her down her body. When he reached the juncture of her pearly thighs, he paused only slight before dipping in and placing a kiss on her. He then opened his mouth and began to suckle her as she opened her legs wide. Moaning incoherently, Aurora tossed her head side to side as he built up the pressure.

"That didn't take too long, precious Goddess…" Lex said as he inserted a finger inside her and felt her dripping wet for him. "You want me inside you, don't you?" he said in a very seductive voice

Nodding in assent, he smiled as he gently parted her lips, and inserted himself very slowly inside her. He then encountered something he did not expect. Looking up at her, saw her moaning and thrashing as she was on the edge of her orgasm.

"Precious, do you want me to continue? Obviously Ryan never took your virginity, and I am not about to if you don't want to. But porings you are incredible..." Lex said tightly, trying to stop himself from not giving into his body's urges.

Aurora then took the decision away from him, as she surged herself towards him, and broke the fragile membrane. Biting her lip, to stop herself from crying out from the pain, Lex moved very slowly within her, to allow for enough time for her to adjust to his size. Thrashing as she was still struggling to come for him, he withdrew, and then violently entered her. Screaming as she came, he vigorously entered her as she came repeatedly for him. He then felt the urge for the release his seed, and allowed it to go. Crying as the last orgasm crashed on her, she clenched him deep within her as she milked him for his seed. Arching into him as she felt the last sputters of him draining into her, she then reached up, and touched his face and smiled.

"You can be a really evil woman when you want to, huh precious?" Lex said smiling down at her

"Not really, but I wanted you too much. I've never wanted a man as much as I wanted you. Thank you for sharing yourself with me." she said shyly as she attempted to get up, but he held her down.

"Where do you think you are going?" he said grinning at her

"I thought you were done. Isn't this what happens. You finish and we get up and go?" she asked bewildered by his grinning face.

"Oh I am not done with you yet. That was the warm up." he said grinning as he rolled her on top of him. "Now I want to see if you can mount me as well as you did that peco" and with that guided her to him as he was still fully erect.

"Oh really..." she said perking an eyebrow up as she raised herself and lowered onto him. Feeling him inside her like this, she felt how deep he went, because of his size. Slowly moving against him, she set a slow pace, as she luxuriated in the feel of him. She had only had a handful of women lovers, and even though Ryan's bestiality only took her from her behind, she had never felt this way before. She then remembered that Axia had said to her, at one point that Lex and her Aldo were twins, and it occurred to her that Aldo had been like this man as well. She now saw why she herself never stood a chance and was very surprised that Axia chose Kiniro. At least if she was looking at size wise. Grinning at her evil thoughts, she leaned back and rode Lex hard. Hearing him come, she leaned deeper into his knees, and using her inner muscles, milked him.

"Careful of those thoughts precious, I might get jealous. Comparing me to Kiniro...for shame girl. Course I'm better then him!" Lex said, as he grabbed her hips and drove into her, bringing her to orgasm.

"You can hear my thoughts?" she wondered

"Yes I can. It's my gift. Aldo's gift was reading people empathically. Course he had a blind spot to that Gypsy, until she removed them. Then they behaved like rabbits. Kind of like I want to do with you..." he said as he withdrew himself and turned her over onto her knees. "Hmm...you look better from behind here precious Goddess" he said as he entered her from behind.

Between gasps of pleasure, she asked why she kept calling her a Goddess. "That is your full name, now isn't it precious?" he said as he continued to slowly enter her.

Panting now, she could only nod, and she cried out as he moved quickly and then slowed down again as she was now breathing raggedly. Struggling to keep her eyes awake, as she was getting so tired, he quickened his pace and allowed her one final scream, before he caught her as she collapsed. Smiling that he made her fall asleep, he grinned as he scooped her up and carried her into a soft glade that was near them.

Placing her softly onto the ground, he pushed back her sweaty long hair. Caressing her softly as she slept, he leaned against the tree that he had rested them against, and within his mind, felt around. Sensing that Axia was still slumbering, and that Kiniro had been healed, he reached out further. Seeing that Zenia had just been notified, he smiled. He then felt deeper within the minds of the monks in Payon and encountered an obstacle that he did not expect. An acolyte was present with the mind like Mistress. It as also very similar to Bizi's mind, which he always considered complete chaos, he realized that it must be Axia's niece. Something that they discovered was the children of the chosen's, had longer lives, so the woman he sensed was Axia's great niece. The daughter of Mistress and Bizi's son. Sighing at the memory of that spirited woman and her ferocious Viking, he felt Aurora stirring and was reminded that Aurora is now his Valkyrie. He wondered how she would take that.


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note - Intro of some new chars - hope you like! Remember, I won't know what you like or don't like if you don't review! As I had said a few chapters before, things will get darker as it goes so you have been warned_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Twenty Two**

Lily leaned over the injured man, and wondered what he did to make the monks behave like that. Softly wiping the blood off of his wounds, she heard him moan and then whisper the word 'Axia'. Startled at the name, she leaned back and wondered how he heard of her aunt. Axia's name was very unusual, and without a doubt the only person with that name. Except of course for her Grandmother. Then it came very clear why this man was injured and she sighed. She couldn't help him get out of here, as she was the slave of the monks. When her Grandmother died so unexpectedly, her father was taken to the church for learning, as it was her grandparents wish for him to enter the priesthood. He did, and like his mother's original vocation, became a full support priest. Then when they all realized that he was not aging, as he should be, they locked him away for heresy. During that time, 20 years ago, when her father was finally looking older, he escaped and found Lily's mother. For the first time in 120 years, he was happy with her. Until they found them.

She still remembered the smell of the burning flesh as they burned her parents at the stake and enslaved her 5 years ago. That was when she heard of her great aunt and the story of her struggle. Wary of displeasing the monks, she broke off her musings, and completed wrapping his wounds.

Kiniro woke up and then looked at the woman that was dressing his wounds. Started at looking at the mirror image of Axia, with white hair instead, he attempted to open his mouth, but Lily stopped him, by placing a hand over his mouth in fright.

In a very soft and lyrical voice, with a slight lilt in it she whispered, "Please sir, do not speak. If they know you are awake they will hurt you again."

"You're Axia's niece aren't you?" he whispered

"Yes, and they will kill me if they catch me talking to you. Please, do not say anything. I am their slave, because of the heresy of my parents. Please, I don't care about the hurt they inflict on me, but I can not bear to allow another to be hurt." she said with tears in her eyes.

Just nodding and closing his eyes, he attempted to appear asleep. Seeing that she was satisfied with this, she placed a hot compress against his eyes, and exited the room. Waiting until he could hear that she had left, Kiniro then whipped off the compress, and slowly got himself out of the bed. Feeling very dizzy from the lack of blood, he held himself against the wall, and saw a bow and arrow next to the wall. Grabbing the bow, he was attempting to prime it, when one of the arrows slipped out and fell onto his leg. Crying out softly from the pain, he removed the arrow, thanking the gods that it did not go too far in, and strapped the bow and arrows onto his back. Slowly making his way out of the infirmary that he was located in, he was very relieved to find that he was on not only the first floor, but that there were no guards present.

Slipping out of one of the windows, he lowered himself as he stole across the grass. Hugging the trees he found, he finally made it to one of the walls. Looking down, he saw that the leg wound was starting to bleed profusely, he ripped off one of his sleeves, and wrapped it around the leg. Looking at the high wall that surrounded the church, he groaned, but made a run for the wall and leaped up and raised himself up and using the skills he learned from the academy, he pivoted on his arms, and into a handstand, vaulted off of the wall, and landed on his good leg, allowing the injured one to fall behind him. Making sure that there was no blood showing, as to not leave a trail, he slowly made his way back into Payon.

OoO

Lily had been watching him leave, as she wanted to make sure he escaped, had made sure that his path was clear, by distracting the guards. She loathed allowing the men touching her, as she was so skittish around people, but she sensed that the man that she had tended was family. And that was something she never knew she had. Warmed by that possibility, she did not see the head monk come near her. Grabbing her arm cruelly, he yanked her back to his chambers. Tearfully, she realized what was going to happen again and realized that she should have escaped with the man. When the monk got to his opulent chambers, he opened the door, and threw her inside, locking the door behind him and then turning on the crying girl.

"Stop your blubbering and pleasure me. Then maybe I will let you eat tonight." he said as he pushed her onto her knees as he undid his pants.

"Master please, don't make me do this again. I am begging you. I will clean your floors, I will be your bathing slave...but please don't debase me any further" Lily said sobbing as he forced himself into her mouth.

"Be lucky that I don't use your body, as it is so vile to me. But your luscious mouth has always been my weakness. Now use your mouth...oh...that's right...yes...take me harder slave...yes...that's it...maybe I will feed you well tonight...almost there slave...ah...ah...ahhhhh..." the monk said as she brought him to fulfillment, while tears streamed down her face.

"Good girl" he said as he wiped himself off with her shirt, and then closed the door on her. Through the door, he said "Now, stay here and maybe someone tonight will remember to feed you."

He could hear her sobbing through the door, but it did not faze him, as he headed to where his prisoner was stored. Entering into the door, he found him gone. Using his fist on the door and hearing it shatter into pieces, he sounded the alarm. With the alarm sounded, he turned back to his room, opened the door, and yanked the girl out.

"Where is the man?" he growled at her

"I left him alive and sedated in the infirmary before I was summoned by one of the guards. Then your honour found me" Lily meekly said, head down so that he could not see her face

"I see, well go assist the other monks in finding him. I am trusting you to return to us slave, as you will have to leave the confines of the church." he said as he yanked her out of the room and threw her into the hall

"Th..ank you sir." Lily said stammering at her good fortune. Knowing she had nothing of value in her quarters, she plotted how she could get away from them, and look for her aunt

OoO

Arden saw Lily and sighed. He knew what the head monk had done to her and was saddened by it. He had loved her for so long, but when she got near any man, she became frightened to death. With her shaggy white hair framing her heart face, to him, she was an angel. And with her sweet disposition, he was sure she was sent from heaven. He wanted her so badly, not only because of her sweet body, but because she was so perfect for him. She was still an acolyte, but he knew she would be a perfect priestess, as she was so meek. Watching her furrow her brow, as if in deep thought, he softly approached her with the stalking skills he had just learned a few months before.

"Lily dear, are you alright?" Arden asked her as she turned to him in fright

Startled by his presence, she turned back towards the way she knew the man went and just nodded, not trusting her own voice.

"Lily, you know I love you, and I would do anything to protect you." he said as he attempted to place a hand onto her shoulder

Cowering in fright at the touch of Arden, she shrunk away from him and turned to face him, eyes wide in fear.

Arden's heart broke at the sight of the woman he loved so fearful of him and all men, as he knew that it wasn't just him she behaved like this towards. Sighing as he retracted his arm, he said to her "When you are ready my love, I will be here for you. Now in the meantime, I have made sure that you are on my team on the search. Please gather a few things from the kitchens for tonight's meal and please, make sure you eat something. I know that Vidicar has made sure you have not eaten in days." he said speaking of the high monk and trying to hide the anger from his voice.

"O...okay" Lily said as she very slowly left his presence. Sighing in relief that he did not behave like the other monks did, she nearly ran to the kitchens. Arden did not know, but it had been nearly a week since she had been allowed to eat. But this was very common for her, as the monk would only allow her to eat after she had given him pleasure, and he only now requested it once a week so whatever food she squirreled away she made it stretch out to last her until he 'requested' her presence again.

As she approached the kitchens, one of the older matrons saw her. Opening her arms in silence, she allowed Lily to run into them and hugged her.

"He did it again, didn't he my precious girl." she stated. Hearing her begin to sob again, she just held her as she allowed it to pour out, her hurt and anger.

As the sobs subsided, the woman had led her to the kitchens and had prepared a large plate of food for her to eat. "Carra.." Lily started and then lowering her voice "I'm leaving. Today. That man escaped, and they are allowing me to find him. I am not returning here ever again." she whispered as Carra just nodded

"Good my precious girl. If you stay here, whatever is left of the gorgeous spirit of yours will be crushed. Eat up, and I will prepare the baskets. By the way, what team are you on?" Carra asked her as she was already making the baskets

"Arden's team." she said

"Arden loves you, you know. And he is one of the few honourable men in this church." she said as she finished making the baskets and handed them to her

"I know, but if I stay for him, next time it won't be just a mouth I will be using, and I will not allow them to make me their whore. He tastes just as vile as he is, but I will not allow him in my body. I would die first. Arden isn't high enough to get me out of here, and if I don't do something now..." she said trailing off as she saw Arden approaching.

"Carra I will miss you so much, but I have to take this chance." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, or they will ask why you are crying my girl." Carra said as wiped away her tears with the edge of her apron.

"Carra are you taking care of my girl in here, making sure she gets plenty to eat?" Arden asked her winking.

"Yes sir, she has had her fill. Now be a dear and take those baskets from her. I made them very heavy." Carra said, not trusting her dearest friend's strength.

"Of course!" he said as he took both baskets from her arms and carried them towards the other monks gathered.

Hugging Carra one last time, she ran towards Arden and her escape.


	23. Chapter 23

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Twenty Three**

As they began to leave the church, Lily began to breathe a sigh of relief, and smiled. Arden, always watching her, felt his heart swell at the sight of her smile. He rarely ever saw her smile and her entire face transformed into that of a goddess. Before they left, Arden had made sure that she had a fresh uniform, as she had not been allowed to change her other uniform and it's once pristine white and cream colour, had been a near dirty brown because of dirt. Now looking at her in the completely white uniform, and her porcelain skin and white hair, her lavender eyes shone with delight. 'Porings, I love her' he thought seeing her smile at everything as the cart moved along.

As they stopped, they spied a peco out in the open. Curious as to its owner, Lily came up to it, and grabbed its reins. Looking back she saw that no one was watching her, and she vaulted up into it, and reined it towards the deep forest and ran.

Arden watching her as he always was, saw her come up to the peco, and get onto it. Saddened, yet elated at the same time, he told the other monks that he sent Lily to do some investigation, and that he would be joining her. Some of the other monks snickered cruelly, as it was not too much of a secret, his feelings towards her, but one deadly look at them silenced them completely. He then made one of his friends, in charge and took one of the Pecos he had brought and charged after her.

OoO

Lily was still so wary of getting caught, that she hadn't been able to relax. After 15 minutes, she finally realized that she was not being followed and relaxed finally, for the first time in 5 years. Leaning down to the peco, she whispered "Find your master". Making a kind of blurbering noise, it tore off in search of Aurora.

Meanwhile, Aurora and Lex, had dressed and were wondering where her peco had gotten to, when they saw Zenia and Lily emerge from the brush. Aurora then whistled and Zenia tore after her, stopping right on cue, and dropped Lily onto the ground.

"Hello Lily." Lex said astonished at who she looked exactly like

"Where you the voice in my head last night?" Lily wondered staring at the tallest man she had ever seen

"Yes I was precious. And I am glad that you found us. I am Lexkai, and this is my Valkyrie Aurora." Lex said as a very astonished Aurora looked at him "Did you get Kiniro out of there like I instructed?"

"Yes sir, and I left the bow and arrow like you requested as well." Lily said bowing to him

"My dearest, we are family, so you do not need to do that." he said as he brought her chin up and felt her urge to flinch. Narrowing his eyes at that reaction, he touched her forehead and closed his eyes. It was at that precise moment, when Arden found them.

Angered at another man touching his Lily, he pushed his peco towards him. Lex then smiled as Arden was not hiding his feelings and removed his hand from her forehead and turned towards him. Casting Firewall in front of the Peco, it turned upwards and knocked Arden off of it. "You done young man. As you can see, your ladylove is fine. And she is with FAMILY. She will never be a slave again." Lex said as he picked Lily up and placed her onto Zenia and directed Aurora to take her home. Aurora asked about Kini, but Lex just held up a hand and smacked Zenia in the haunches and that sent her flying back to the cottage.

"Family? She doesn't have family? She was orphaned 5 years ago." Arden said getting back up.

"No she was not, but that is neither here, nor there. I know you love her deeply. However, she has been so mentally abused, that I don't think it's a good idea for you to be pursuing her." Lex said as he started walking towards Payon.

"Where do you think you are going? And where is Lily going?" Arden asked running back to him, and turning him around.

"Young man, if you value your life, I would suggest you remove your hand." Lex said in warning

"And you will do what?" Arden said as he summoned a few of his energy spheres almost in preparation

"This.." Lex said as he cast Magnetic Earth and cast it in front of him, then cast spell breaker, and broke the spheres. "Now, I am going to collect the rest of my family, and you young man, are not equipped to stop me." he finished as he continued towards Payon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Twenty-Four**

Kiniro sweated as he finally made it to the cottage that once was owned by Sirano of legend. It now housed his son Shawn, who was the one that told Kiniro all about Axia, all those weeks ago. Stumbling into the cottage, he collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep in exhaustion. When first speaking with Shawn, he didn't pay any mind, that Shawn was 170 years old. It just never dawned on him to inquire how he knew. But Shawn was now very old, and for the most part bedridden. Sleeping for who knows how long, or at least that is what he thought, he woke up to find that he was now in a bed, and he didn't hurt at all.

Lex then came out of the bathroom and smiled at him. "You're awake. Good. Now that I have that connection of yours disabled for now, I have some very bad news" Lex said as the smile left his face at the unhappy task of telling Kini about the children

"The monks found out about your connection to Axia. They found out that through you, they could hurt her far worse then anyone else. All that pain you endured, got sent back to her worse then she could handle. Kin, she miscarried the children." he said as he sat down as he watched the shock radiate from him. Then he saw the tears fall and wordlessly stood up. "I broke and disabled your connection for now, and she is being kept sedated. She is fine, but she is very emotionally drained right now." he finished as he watched him hang his head in his hand and the sobs started. He then closed the door, as he heard him cry out in anguish.

Zenia and Arden were both in the kitchen waiting for them. He wasn't sure why he allowed Arden to follow him, but he knew he would not betray them. "How is he Lex?" Zenia inquired, touching her hand to his arm.

Patting it, he said he was fine. Arden then looked up in wonder and asked one simple question "Who are you people?"

Lex smiled as he sat down and told them everything. Every detail, save the immortality ceremony, was told as he explained the entire history. It took him hours to explain, but at the end, Arden was shaking. He couldn't believe that everything he had been told by the church was a complete fabrication and that Lily's parents were burned at the stake.

"She really isn't a slave is she." he said

"No, never. But Rian wanted to break away from the Valkyries. If Bizi hadn't died so suddenly, then maybe his views would have been different. Bizi was a very direct man, that didn't take anything from anyone. But he was utterly devoted to Mistress. And Mistress was so tied to him, that when he died, she died too. They died so quickly together, that Rian was too disillusioned. Even after Axia and Aldo took him in, and finished raising him, with their own children, he never felt a connection to them, like he did his own parents. I asked him to come and live with me, as I was still Lachlan's caretaker, and rightfully should have been raising him, but he wanted the church. Then we lost track of him for over 100 years. He did the right thing, and kept himself hidden, until the church found him again. We knew he had finally taken a wife, and they had a child, but we didn't hear anything, until we heard the public announcement of his being burned at the stake for heresy. Axia had already been in hiding for over 100 years, but she never knew about Lily. She still doesn't know. Hence why I sent her along. It won't take a genius for her to figure out who she is. Arden, she is the exact twin of Axia." Lex finished the final explanation of everything and got up and made some tea.

"Take me to her now." Arden said as he stood up and opened the door.

Zenia got up, and closed the door as she pushed him back down into the chair. "First off, Kiniro needs at least another day's rest. Second, my husband has not returned himself. Thirdly, do you really believe you can help her now?" she asked him as he sullenly pulled up another chair and placed his feet onto them

"I don't care, but I have to be with her now." he said almost pouting.

"Hmm well I will see what can be done about moving Kin." Lex said getting up again

OoO

Kiniro was up, although in some pain, washed away what dirt was on his body. Feeling a bit better, he then began to gather his belonging, as his one thought was to get back to Axia. Lex then caught him in the hallway. Sternly looking at him, Kiniro just wordlessly looked at him and then said "I am going and you can't stop me."

"Your funeral." he said as he opened up his arms and allowed him to go through

Arden then saw Kiniro and saw him grab one of the muffins on the table and walk out the door. Arden then followed closely behind him, and helped him when he stumbled. They followed this pace for hours until, Kiniro was breathing very heavily, and leaning greatly onto Arden. They then saw the recently burned path through the heavy grass, and when they finally emerged, Faellia ran towards him and hugged him.

"Master, you have returned safe! Please forgive me for not saving your children!" she said weeping openly

"Faellia, it is alright. It obviously was not meant to be. Tell me is Axia alright?" he said weakly

"Mistress is well, but I think she needs you desperately Master." she said softly. She then noticed the other man and narrowed her eyes. "Who is this man you brought Master?"

"This is Lily's friend." Kiniro said as he barely had enough strength to lift himself up

"Master, stop straining yourself. Robbins! Come and collect the Master" she called out to the newest addition to the home, the housekeeper

Robbins then ran to the other side of Arden, and helped him inside and up the stairs. Arden then saw, what he first thought to be his Lily sitting on the bed. It then registered the blue hair and realized that they were right, and he was looking at the legendary AxiaDrake.

"Robbins, get him onto the bed quickly. You there, help him" she said heading into the bathing room to gather a cloth to wipe down the sweat that had accumulated

Coming back Kiniro was all settled onto the bed, and Arden was just staring at her. Becoming slightly uncomfortable, she said "If you are that deeply in love with my niece, she is down by the lake. Take care of her, but if you hurt you, pain will be the least of your worries."

Blushing slightly by the audacity of her, he just stepped out of the room. Following his footsteps back down he found the way to the outside, and then the trail leading to the waterfall. He then saw her actually frolicking in the water. Smiling, as he had never seen her that happy, he removed his sandals, and entered the water. Because of his training, he naturally was always silent, but he made an effort to be noisy. It didn't work, as she became very startled by his presence. Eyes widened by his presence, she almost looked poised to run, but he came up and just stood in front of her.

Arden then gently lifted his hand up to her face, and softly stroked it. Attempting to calm her, he just moved his thumb across her high cheekbones. She was still in her aco outfit, and the edge of it was wet from her playing. He always wondered why they wore such unrevealing clothing, but as he came closer to her, he realized that it was a good thing. He had been inching himself closer to her, until he was closer to her then he had ever been with her before. Breathing her in, he just continued to softly stroke her, until he finally saw the fear leave her eyes. Smiling down at her, he whispered "I will never, never hurt you." and with that he bent down and kissed her for the first time. Just softly touching her lips, he felt her stiffen up. Holding her only by her face, as not to alarm her further, he only touched her lips, although his body was clamouring for more then that. She then opened her mouth, and with that, he slightly inserted his tongue. Feeling it meet his, he deepened the kiss, until he felt her swaying and then lean into him. He then felt her deceptively lush breasts, and he groaned in response. He then made the mistake of bringing his hand to her breasts and feeling their fullness. Feeling her stiffen and then hearing the screams come from her, as she broke the kiss and watched as she almost retreated into the madness that she had maintained for so long.

Faellia ran when she heard her screaming and found Arden them, with tears in his eyes, but not moving near her. "What did you do to her?" she asked as Faellia drew the girl into her arms and held her as she looked at him

"Nothing, except kiss her." he said and hung his head. "Miss, is there somewhere that I can rest here. I will not be able to go back to the church now. And besides, I can't leave her." he said drying his eyes

"Hmm, I suppose you can stay with the male workers. Until the home is complete, we barely have enough rooms for everyone. When we originally made the house, we only made it with three bedrooms, and those are all now taken. I myself sleep on the couch. Axia doesn't like to entertain too much, but now with all these visitors, it was a good thing we added 5 new bedrooms." she said as she pointed towards the makeshift tents situated just past the waterfall

"That would be wonderful, but I would rather stay in the home. To be near Lily. Can you stay with Lily, and I will sleep on the couch." Arden said softly

Looking down at the still frightened girl, and seeing the wisdom in his words, as she was still terrified of everything, she nodded in agreement.

"Then I will see you all at dinner." Arden said as he turned towards the home

Faellia then removed the death grip that Lily had placed on her waist. "Mistress Lily, he does seem to be a wonderful and caring man. One that would never harm you. So, let's see about getting you more relaxed with the presence of those that love you. Okay?"

Nodding, she just sighed and allowed Faellia to take them both back towards the home.


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's Note - Warning for dark content, read at your own discrection_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Twenty-five**

"What do you mean she's gone? And where is Arden?" Vidicar said nearly screaming at the poor man that had to report that they had escaped.

"Arden said he had sent her off to do something and then followed her to make sure it was done. That was 8 hours ago, and we could not find the man either. I am sorry Master…" the young monk said quivering in fear as to what he would do to him. They all knew that since Lily arrived, the high Monk had not been touching them any longer, and so now with her gone, things would go back to the way they were. He hoped he would not be chosen by the monk because of the bad news.

"Get back out there with every monk available and find HER!" Vidicar screamed, nearly frothing at the mouth in rage

As the monk lowered himself and quickly backed out of the room, he turned towards the bed and remembered the first time he had seen Lily. At 15, she was already an incredible beauty, but was kept very sheltered. After burning her parents, he had brought her here, but did not expect such a defiant woman. To teach her obedience to her lord and master, he had kept her chained to his bed for the first 6 months of her stay here. Every day and every night, he had pleasured her, but never taken her virginity. That side of womanhood had never appealed to him, but her lovely buttocks had always inflamed him. He then one day, decided to have her try his mouth and it brought him such great pleasure, that he never took her in her body again, but instead made her use her mouth instead. Even after 4 years of this ritual, he still loved her mouth.

Reaching over to one of his favourite vases, he then threw it against the wall in rage that his Lily was lost to him. One of the monks that had been passing by slightly knocked and poked his head in. "Sire, are you alright?" he asked

"I will be when you get over here." Vidicar said as he moved the boy over to him. The boy then widened his eyes in fright, but there was no stopping him...


	26. Chapter 26

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Twenty Six**

"I want out of here...Let me out for Porings sake!" the rogue screamed for the tenth time

"No, you violated our beloved, and you will not be released until she has judged you. So be quiet." the guard said and then turned towards his post again


	27. Chapter 27

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Twenty Seven**

Faellia took Lily upstairs after feeding her, which she still couldn't get over her eating habits, she thought, and ran a bath for her.

Lily then just looked around, as she was expecting to be left alone, when Faellia just rolled her eyes, and began to strip her. Lily almost began to scream, but Faellia was so efficient, she never her chance. Standing naked, something she had not been in a very long time, Faellia just opened her arms, as Lily was covering herself, almost in shame.

"Mistress you are just as beautiful as Axia. You have nothing to fear here. Ever. Everyone here worships you as you are the daughter of a chosen. To us, nothing is ever higher. I am going to make you feel comfortable again even if it kills me, so lets get you into that bath, alright?" she said as she pulled her towards her bathing room.

"Faellia, what do you mean I am the daughter of a chosen?" she said as Faellia had helped her into the tall bathtub. It was almost the same as Axia's as this room was considered the VIPs room. It was also intended for any children that Axia was able to bear for Aldo, when the home was made.

"You are the first daughter of MistressAxia, the chosen of Lachlan." Faellia said

"But she is my grandmother, not my mother. And who is Lachlan?" she said in confusion

"I see I have some explaining to do." she said and she began the story that started 170 years ago. When she finished, which took a long time, she had already gotten her so comfortable to Faellia's touch, which Lily was not flinching because Faellia was rubbing lotion all over her body. Smiling that she had been able to distract her enough, to make her comfortable, she began to dress her, still telling the story, and bringing her up to speed on current events

Lily then realized what Faellia had been doing and nearly shrieked aloud as she had placed her into a white Sunday dress with a very low cut bodice. "I can't wear this!" she nearly screamed

"Of course you can darling. Now, let's see what we can do with your hair. It is rather tangled. I may have to cut some of it, okay" Faellia said as she took a hairbrush to it and attempted to brush the thick hair. Smiling as this girl definitely inherited Axia's traits, she was able to save the hair, and got it all brushed out. She then left the room, and returned with Axia's red ribbons Placing each one on either side of her head, and giving her the colour she needed, she declared her done. She then opened the door to find Arden now sitting at the door, almost guarding it. She moved away from him and allowed him to enter the bedroom. She then closed the door, and before they knew it, locked them in there.

Pocketing the key, she sighed, knowing her bed tonight would be the couch, if she had anything to say about it. She knew that the man loved her, and would treat her good, but she had to learn to be comfortable, and she sensed that he would be the one to teach her. Smiling, as she stopped hearing struggles inside, and soft moans she headed back downstairs to make the supper meal for everyone.


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's note - Now so far, I have written so many lemony scenes, I have to say this one is my favourite, as it is the sweetest one I have ever done. I hope you enjoy it!_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Twenty Eight**

As Faellia closed the door on them, Arden turned towards the door, and attempted to open it. He then heard the door lock and sighed. Turning back towards her, he saw her eyes wide with fright, and sighed.

"Lily, I love you, and I would never hurt you. What can I do to make you comfortable around me." he said sitting on her small sofa against one of the walls.

"I don't know. I don't mean to behave like this, but its just instinctual." she said sitting down on the far side of the sofa.

"Well my body is yours to do with." he said as he removed his jacket, exposing his wide chest.

Eyes widening again, he could see she was about to bolt again, when he leaned over and grabbed her against him. He then kissed her again, but as softly as he could manage. Hearing her moan in acquiesce, he released her but did not make the mistake again of touching her. He just leaned back onto the sofa, and allowed her to do whatever she wanted. She didn't leave his mouth for the longest time, but when she did, she was breathing very raggedly. He knew she didn't know why, but he could smell why, and was hoping she wouldn't notice his reaction to it.

"I don't know what else to do Arden." she said looking up into his eyes, and finally not being frightened by what she could plainly see. His intense desire for her.

Just as raggedly as she was speaking, he answered "What have you ever wanted to explore on a man? I swear I will not touch you until you ask me to. Please do not be shocked about any of my reactions. I want you, but I will not take you. Not until you ask me to. You are in control, you have the power." he said, knowing that she needed to hear that.

"Really?" she said looking up at him and smiled at him. He thought his heart would melt, until she took one of his nipples into her mouth, and gently nipped at it. She then looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed, and fists clenched, but he was not moving. "Am I hurting you Arden?" she plaintively asked him

"Not at all, unless you stop doing that" he said grinning at her, which made her feel warm inside

Grinning back at him, she took his nipple again into her mouth as she gently sucked on it. Then using her shortened nails, she raked her fingers along his very hard abs as she moved her mouth against them, tracing the outline of each one with her tongue.

"How do you feel Arden?" she asked hearing his very ragged breaths

"Incredible Lily, you are incredible" he said and then his eyes widened as she undid his pants. "Lily, no. That has bad memories for you." he said struggling to stop her, but unable to as she succeeded in removing the last button and had exposed him. "Lily, please, you don't have to do that." he struggled to say before she took him within her mouth. Moaning as she was loving him dearly with her mouth, he broke his vow, and hauled her up to him, and deeply kissed her, showing her how aroused she had made him.

"Lily, please let me touch you...please?" he begged as he held her perfectly still

Just nodding, he leaned softly down and kissed her neck slowly. He then moved slowly down to her perfect breasts. Holding one of them within his hand, he looked straight at her, as he held his hand at one of the nipples. Feeling it tighten and pucker within his hand, he gently tugged on one of them through the soft dress. Seeing her close her eyes and openly moan as she pushed herself against his hand, he took it as encouragement, and began to open the buttons down the dress, while still looking at her. He then looked down at the area he was exposing and one by one, her breasts became more exposed to him, until, finally, the fabric fell onto the sides of her breasts and they were completely exposed to him. He never dreamed at their size. Ever. Taking one of her large breasts into his mouth, he gently suckled on her nipple.

Lily had never dreamed that sensations like this could be created, and she was completely amazed at what Arden was creating for her. Arden then moved them to the center of the sofa, and held her back as he continued to devour her breasts. Lily then noticed some dampness between her thighs and a tightness that couldn't be denied. Straddling him, and wanting to feel his exposed member, she grinded herself against him, and she felt that it was slightly easing the pressure.

Arden had to stop himself from crying out when she straddled him, but couldn't stop the moans as she ground herself against him. Not caring any longer about his vow not to touch her, he moved a hand against her inner thighs. Finding the very flimsy underwear, that had convenient drawstrings, he undid them and felt around her.

Lily felt his hand but was so lost in the feelings that he was creating with his mouth that it didn't register. Until he inserted a finger inside her. Nearly bolting in fright, he held her with his one hand around her head, deeply kissing her, and with the other, touched her softly, feeling her warmth and wetness all over. He then held her until she stopped struggling and was actively moving against his hand. Trying not to cry out in joy, he held her as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He then gently removed her dress and for the first time looked at her naked for the first time. High peaked breasts and a very narrow waist followed by narrow hips, flowing to tapered legs. She was not as tall as her grandmother and Axia, but still at 5'11, she was still gorgeous. Removing his own pants, he allowed her to see him fully, and smiled as she did not cringe in fear.

Coming beside her, he gently kissed her hip, and then made a trail along until he reached the juncture of her thighs. She then got a bit nervous, as she closed her legs very tightly.

"Lily, we have come so far, please, let me do this for you. Let me pleasure you as you should have been so long ago" he said as he forced her legs open, and hooked his arms around her waist. He then very lightly placed a kiss on her inner folds, and attempted to push his tongue onto her cleft. Feeling her finally relax, he dipped his tongue inside of her and felt the flutterings of her first orgasm.

Lily was breathing so hard, and the feelings she was feeling were so wonderful, that when everything exploded, she cried out. But Arden didn't stop and continued as she felt herself explode again. Moaning and pushing herself towards him almost on instinct, she pushed towards something she just wasn't sure of. "Arden, what is wrong with me, help me" she begged him

"Lily are you sure, because there will be no turning back. You can turn back now." Arden said killing himself as he was so hard, he could scream.

"Please Arden, help me!" she said arching into his hand as she came undone again

"Alright my love" he said and with that he shifted his weight and moved on top of her. Placing his member just at the tip of her, he inserted it slowly. Feeling her nearly suck him in, she was so ready for him, that he moved closer to her, and enveloped her slowly. Feeling the tiny membrane, he breathed a sigh of relief as he broke it and entered her fully. Then moving slowly against her, he built up the pressure again. As she crashed again for him, he held her close, whispering endearments of love as he quickened the pace for her. Tamping down his own desires, as this was all about her, he brought her legs up and deepened the strokes that he used as he felt her explode again.

Moaning incoherently, it barely registered on Lily, that Arden was making love to her. Until he withdrew, and brought her onto her knees. Memories of the last time she was on her knees and naked, brought the terror back. Until she felt his whisperings in her ears as he eased himself inside her, and moved very slowly against her, assuaging her fears. She then dropped to her arms, as he grabbed her hips and drove himself inside her, creating the most delicious sensations yet for her. Crying out in pleasure, she pushed herself against him as he slammed against her, sensing that she wanted it faster.

Withdrawing again from her, he then laid back onto the bed, bringing her with him, and making her lie on top of him. "Thank you Arden, I never knew it could be so beautiful." she said crying

"You are welcome beloved, but we are not done. Ride me, show me your control." he said as he manuvered his legs so that she ended up straddling him again. "You did this when I was sitting up. Try it with me lying down love." he said as she opened herself and allowed him to slip in. Arching at the feel of her, he finally allowed himself to feel her, and forgetting about letting her be in control, he grabbed her hips and drove deeply within her. As she cried out, he felt his own release coming and not caring about if she ended up pregnant, allowed it to pour inside her, as he screamed out his pleasure. She then began to milk him as he was coming, and drained him of it all as she used her inner muscles and clenched against him. He then saw the sight of her, head arched back, and her gorgeous breasts just slightly bouncing as she came for the last time, and his heart swelled, and a tear fell from his eye. He then brought her close to him, and brought a blanket over her, as he held her close as they slept

A few hours later, Faellia opened the door, and found them, still on top of each other, sound asleep. Smiling, she closed the door


	29. Chapter 29

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Twenty Nine**

As Faellia exited the room, still smiling about the sleeping lovers, Axia left her room and saw her grinning. Asking what she was grinning about, she opened the door and allowed Axia to see them still sleeping on top of each other. Axia smiled as well as she closed the door. They then both headed down the stairs and met up with the men that were gathered at the table. Axia sat at the head of her table with Lex on one side and Kiniro, now well rested at the other side. Aurora was at the end, and the two chairs remaining were noticibly absent.

"Where is Arden and Lily?" Lex asked as Axia tried not to snicker

"They are a bit busy still upstairs" Faellia said grinning ear to ear

"Still? What did you do?" Lex said frowning

"Only what was necessary. And she didn't seem to mind!" she said as she set a plate down of Peco meat for Lex.

"Faellia, what did you do?" Lex asked her again, getting angry

"I locked them into a room and let nature takes it course. They are asleep right now, on top of each other, if you must know." she said with both hands on her hips.

"That was not what she needed. She needed to feel secure, not forced into anything. For Porings sake Faellia, she was raped repeatedly for the last 5 years!" Lex screamed at her so furious at her he was shaking

Whispering softly and shaking as well she whispered "She was? Master, I'm sorry! I didn't know that. But Master, if she wasn't ready, Arden would not have been able to make love to her. And he did, they are both naked up there and she's curled up into his arms." Faellia said softly

Axia then patted his arm and said "We Drake girls are made of stern stuff. If Arden was able to overcome her fear, then we have made progress. She doesn't fear what happens between a man and a woman any longer and that is a very important step in her recovery. Plus we all love her, and if we can show that, she might come more out of her shell. She will have to confront that evil monk eventually, otherwise she will never be the same. Just as I have to deal with Ryan." she said, holding Kiniro's hand while speaking.

"Querida, you don't have to. I can deal with him for you." he said

"No love, this is something I have to do as well. I spared his life, but he has to be punished." she said

"Well then since Kin will still not be able to be moved, even though he refused to eat upstairs, we should get going." Lex said getting up

"Lex, we don't have to go now." Aurora said finally after listening to the entire exchange

"Fine, but we should go tomorrow morning. The longer we delay the worse mood he is going to be in." he said sitting back down and finishing the supper

"Lex, you are not head of the family, so stop acting like it" Axia said

"I have been for 190 years, it's a hard habit to break, okay." he said

"Wait a second...You were made guardian at 10 years old!" Aurora said and Kiniro just wordlessly looked at him

"Yes I was, I was aged and that is when I sent Aldo to the academy. To find you Axia." he said barely eating the food.

"And he did find me..." she said drifting off at the end

"And I found you, Querida" Kiniro said holding up her hand and kissing the back of it

"So Lex, why don't you do sweet things like that for me?" Aurora said announcing their relationship to them

"Because you don't like sweet things like that." Lex said matter of factly, as Axia and Kiniro both stared at them dumbfounded. Then Axia grinned and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family Aurora." Kiniro said, not sure when he accepted that he was part of this strange family


	30. Chapter 30

_Author's Note - Yeah, yeah, I'm at it again...oh well!_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Thirty**

Arden awoke some time later, finding that they were now plunged into darkness. Night had already fallen and the moon was high again in the sky. He still felt the heaviness, and found that Lily was still asleep on top of him, and at that he smiled. He could not believe that with the ugliness that Vidicar had shown her, she could still be so innocent.

Not wanting to disturb her sleep, he attempted to move her off of him, only to find her curling deeper into him, unconsciously. Smiling that she trusted him that deeply, he succeeded in getting her off of him, and leaned over and lit one of the nearby candles. He then saw that food for both was in the room. Standing up, he went over to where the bathing room was, and found it lit with similar candles, and a bath prepared, with rose petals in the water.

Silently walking back into the bedroom, he saw Lily had moved to the side that he was sleeping on before and curled herself around his pillow. Leaning over her, he whispered, "Are you awake beloved?"

Shaking her head, she giggled. Lifting her up into his arms, as she giggled some more, he carried her to the bathing room. He then placed her into the bath, and heard her sigh as the heat of the bath radiated into her bones. Joining her in the bath, she moved herself against him again and just curled into his lap. Smiling as she had placed her head onto his shoulder, she just stayed against him for the longest time.

"Lily, do you want to clean yourself, since we are in here?" Arden said after 10 minutes of her not moving

"I guess I should" she said as she moved away from him, and grabbed the nearby scrubbing sponge that had been placed on the small table, along with Axia's favourite body gel. Opening the bottle, Lily inhaled the gel's smell and smiled.

"What are you smiling at, not that I mind." Arden said coming behind her and taking the gel bottle in hand

"It reminds me of the scents my father used. I miss him so much. He was always a very serious person, but he rarely talked about his parents. I would love to have known more about them." she said as Arden had taken the sponge out of her hand and with the hair sticks also on the table, had placed her hair up and began to wash her back.

"Yes it is a very unusual scent. Almost sandalwood, and lavender, and if I am not mistaken, freesia as well." he said as he got close to her and sniffed her skin, as the scents mingled with her body chemistry.

"Hmm, well I love what you are doing Arden." she said eyes closed as he ran sensuous circles on her back.

Running the circles very lightly over her, he could hear her moans of relaxation. She then leaned into him, as he moved towards her front, with the sponge. Moving just as slowly as he did on her back, he moved the sponge over her arms, hold each one up, as he cleaned all the crevices. Avoiding her sensitive breasts, he moved along her neck and stomach just as slowly. Hearing her moan louder, he moved towards her legs, after placing her on the ledge on the top of the bath. Holding her leg, he gently moved along the length of them, in small circles, until her toes. Taking her small feet, which he thought was amazing, considering her height, he gently massaged the gel into them. Lost in thoughts of pleasing her, he lost track of how this would make her feel sexually, until her moaning cut through his meandering mind.

"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean to make you aroused" Arden said as he took her back into the water, facing him

"That is alright Arden" she said, before she launched herself into his arms and began to deeply kiss him.

He responded in kind, and held her close as he kissed her back. Holding each other, he edged her towards the ledge again, and slowly placed her onto it. Leaning into her, he guided her onto her back, allowing her legs to hang between him, as he slowly kissed her stomach, moving himself closer to the juncture between her thighs. As he got closer, he could feel the moisture that she was generating. When he reached there, he eagerly plunged between her thighs and delved into her. Arching at the sensations, Lily moaned out loud before crying out. As she quivered around him, he smiled, as he brought her back towards him, and set her on top of him, with him still in the water, and her back against the ledge. Guiding her towards climax again, he drove deep inside of her. She then learned that if she placed her hands onto the ledge, she could lift herself against him, and did so. Allowing her to lead, he held her hips as she guided the pace. Dying slowly, Arden could not keep the moans from escaping, as she learned that if she clenched as she came up, it would increase her pleasure, as well as his. Feeling it slowly build again, the wonderful feelings that he had only ever experienced with her, he felt himself come inside her again. He again thought, as he held her, that if they did not stop doing this, he was going to make her pregnant, and he mused on the ramifications of that.

OoO

Later as they finished the now cold meal, which had been prepared for them, he continued to look at her with wonder.

"Arden is something wrong? You haven't said a word in hours." Lily said placing her fork down

"I was just thinking of you round with my child, and how I would feel about that" Arden said honestly

"Children? Is that how they are created Arden? With what we have been experiencing?" Lily said in wonderment

Arden then realized just how naive and innocent she was, and smiled. "Yes beloved, this magic that I have been creating with you is exactly how babies are made. But I have not been using anything to make you not pregnant. Do you want me to? I know you are young, and now that you are free, you may want to experience the world. I would love to show you it, but.." Arden was saying until Lily walked over to him and silenced him with a kiss.

"If the magic that you have shown me makes babies, then I am okay with that." Lily said against his lips.

"Are you sure about that Lily? You are beginning your freedom, and I don't want to be the cause of any unhappiness." he said, holding her hands in his and staring into her beautiful lavender eyes

"I am sure. I now have family, and someone that loves me. I knew you did, even in the monastery. Everyone knew, except Vidicar. He was far too wrapped up in me to notice anyone else. I think that is what kept you safe. If he had any inkling, you would have been killed. You know that right?" she said with a tear falling down her cheek

"Yes, and I tried to keep my feelings a secret, but I guess I fail at that." he said, wiping away the tear. "So shall we stay in here, or meet up with your family?"

"I suppose we should go down stairs...then again, I am sure there are a few things left you can teach me about magic" she said grinning, as she began to remove his clothing


	31. Chapter 31

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Thirty One**

Axia decided to lounge out in the patio luxuriating in the warm Friscan breeze that flowed through her forest each time the seasons changed. Hearing a slight shuffle, that she had been used to for over 100 years, without looking, she said "Hello Lex. I am glad you took my advice. Although I did not expect you to take up with Aurora."

"Neither did I, little gypsy." he fondly called her, "But as I pointed out to her, passion doesn't pick its partners, it just flows." he finished as he sat down with one of the Lemonberry drinks that Axia had brought in from Kunlun in the far east. "So do you think those two are ever going to come down?"

Smiling, Axia said nothing, but sipped her own drink of Bumbleberry Iced Tea. "Axia?"

"Yes Lex" she said still smiling

"You didn't answer the question?" he said now turning to her

"You never knew the Drake girls in bed Lex" she said now releasing the giggles that she had been repressing

"Do you mean to tell me that you all were a bunch of sex addicts?" he said incredulously

"Lex did you seriously think that Isa had to take care of Tati 24 hours a day for those 2 weeks?" she said giggling even more

"They were screwing each other!" he said

"Of course they were, and the first 48 hours for me and Aldo, we couldn't' keep our hands off each other, it was a wonder we got to Payon so fast. And Lachlan himself said he could barely keep up with Saphia, when she got going!" she said as Lex's mouth dropped at her admissions

"Did any of you have any shame?" he said trying not to laugh

"Of course we did, we don't share, and we don't leave our men." Axia said seriously "And we loved our men fiercely" she said quietly reminded that two of her sisters died with their men. Lex read in her mind, the cause of her sudden sadness, leaned over, and held her. It was at that precise moment when Kiniro came out as well and caught them in their embrace

Axia felt the slight rage emanate from him, and then fade as Axia shared why she was in his embrace. _'Kini, it's really alright'_

_'I trust you'_ he said to her as he sat down on the same lounge as her

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Aurora said as she too emerged carrying a drink of fruit punch

"Well I was thinking of my sisters, and how much I miss them. We were also discussing the pair of rabbits upstairs" Axia said giggling, and leaning into Kiniro's chest

"Rabbits huh?" Aurora said as she sat down on the lounge with Lex, placing herself in front of him

"It's the curse of men that get entangled with Drake women." Axia said snickering

_'I don't consider it a curse, and I am looking forward to making you pregnant again'_ Kiniro said as Lex spit out what he was drinking.

"Are you spying again Lex? Would you like another headache like the last time you invaded my personal space?" Axia said smiling, with one eyebrow perched

"No Axia, and I'm sorry that Kiniro hasn't learned to not broadcast." he said as Kiniro blushed slightly

"Well then, let's see if you can pick this up Lex?" Aurora said and she sent him an incredible graphic and erotic picture of what she wanted to do with him right then and there, and they watched as Lex turned three shades of red.

"Did she send you something naughty Lex?" Axia said smiling, as she saw it too, and wondered if she could do that with Kiniro

"You are both a pair of imps...you know that?" Lex said as he dragged Aurora away towards the waterfall.

OoO

"And what did she send to him Querida?" Kiniro said as he was leaning into the lounge with Axia on top of him

"Hmm...well I don't kiss and tell love. But I have a feeling that Lex is going to be sore in the morning." she said smiling

"That kinky huh?" he said nuzzling her neck, but not making any other sexual moves. He was still feeling poorly, and when he made love to her again, he wanted to be in full strength. He was glad that she understood this, without asking.

"Yes, so when you are better love, we are going to try it. Do you want to go upstairs?" she asked

"As much as I would love to try out that bathroom of yours, I don't want to disturb the stitches, so I think I would rather just lay here, with you." he said snuggling her closer

"Alright, I can get you a blanket for tonight then." Axia said beginning to stand up. As she did, Kiniro placed a hand on her, and said "Stay with me tonight?"

"Of course if you wish" she said and she sauntered away to the living room


	32. Chapter 32

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Thirty Two**

In the morning, Lily and Arden finally made their appearance, although looking fairly tired. Axia could not resist in asking, "Did you two get any sleep last night?"

"Aunt Axia, I am sorry I disrespected you and did not come down" Lily said, rushing to Axia and holding her hands

Smiling that wicked smile that Kiniro loved seeing on her, she just said, "You are a Drake woman, and it was to be expected. What I am surprised at is that Arden is walking straight." and at that, Arden went three shades of red and everyone laughed.

"Axia really...sometimes you are far too forward" Lex said disapprovingly and shaking his head

"Mr.Teng, really, it's alright. My grandmother was just as bold. So I am used to women that speak their minds." Arden said in defence, with a smile on his face

"See Lex, it's alright." Axia said unabashed

"Don't you have somewhere to go today...pet?" Lex said with his eyebrow perched

"Don't ever call me that LEX" Axia hissed as she stood up from the breakfast table and threw her napkin down. "You do NOT have the RIGHT to call me that." and with that she stalked out of the room

"You just know what buttons to push with her, don't you Lex." Kiniro observed brows narrowed

"Learned from the best" he said still eating his eggs and ignoring the angry stares from everyone

"And who would that be?" Aurora said

"Aldo. He pushed her buttons every chance he got, just to see how many shades of red he could make her go." Lex said without remorse.

"Lex, sometimes you are far too cruel, even for me." Aurora said as she too got up and left the room

"Maybe I should go see to my Aunt," Lily said timidly

Arden then saw the look on Kiniro's face and decided that he too should leave. Kiniro was fuming and looked like he was ready to explode. "I will join you Lily," he said as he nearly ran from the room as Kiniro started to slowly rise from his chair

"Is there something you object to Kiniro?" Lex said as he watched him get up

"Why are you being so cruel to her?" Kiniro said standing over him

Lex too stood up, and with them both being the same height, they were eye to eye. "Because I enjoy it. I do not know why, but I do. I don't want to behave this way, but when I am around her, I want to be cruel still to her." Lex said running his hand through his hair.

Kiniro stood silently looking at him for a minute. He then whispered "Because you are in love with her, and you want to hurt her for not loving you back."

"I am not. She was my brother's wife!" Lex said far more agitated now, wringing both his hands through his hair.

"You said it yourself, that you are almost exactly like your brother. And he loved her fiercely. It only makes sense that you would fall in love with her. However, I love her too. The difference here Lex, is that she loves me. So take this any way you want, but you ever come near her with a sexual thought and I will kill you." Kiniro said as he walked out of the room and out to the waterfall area.

Stunned at his insight, Lexkai sat down and held his head in his hands. Aurora had just come back, as Kiniro had just started his last statement, and watched as Lex did not deny his statement.

"Do you really love her Lex?" Aurora said quietly standing in front of him

"I don't know." he said, without looking up

"I love her too, you know. But I respect Kiniro too much to push it." she said as she took his hands away from his head and lifted up his chin.

"He has no experience in handling her. She could easily walk all over him, and he would enjoy it." he said bitterly

"And you would have her differently?" she said wisely

"I don't know. Aldo was better at making her believe she had him wrapped around her finger. Kiniro would not have to, he already lets her do what she wants, without restraint." he said lifting his head

"Do you really want that kind of a woman?" she said quietly

"I just don't know. I have never dated a woman, nor courted one. Out of all of her sisters, it was either Mistress's quiet demeanour or Axia's fire that I had craved. I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment." he said weariness showing in his voice

"I can be demure if you wish Lex. For you I would." Aurora said quietly as she sat in front of him.

"I know you would, but I would never respect myself if I allowed you to change yourself for me. Ora, even though I am mortal again, I will be living a lot longer. It is my gift for being the caretaker. When I called you my Valkyrie, it designates you as my mate. But in order to make this official, there is a ritual that has to be done. When we go back to Juno later, I will be taking you to Lachlan. He will then judge your worthiness as my mate. It is about as close to a marriage as you can get though." Lex said slowly raising his head as he looked into her astonished face

"Are you asking me to marry you Lex? After you just said you are in love with another woman." Aurora said incredulously

"I suppose I am asking. I think we will be good for each other. And I adore your body." he said softly as he raised his hand up to her face, and felt the tears fall. "Don't cry, please don't cry." he said as the tears fell harder.

"I can't help it. You are the first person to ever ask me. And I do not know how I feel about you. But I will stand before Lachlan, for you." she said as she leaned up and placed her arms around him

"Then go get your bags. You will be staying at the mansion, and if you want, it can be your new home." Lex said as he lifted her up to her feet, and kissed her softly as Axia returned to the room

"You done being an ass Lex?" Axia said with her hands on her hips, and on leg extended

"With you, never, you provide far more enjoyment. However, I have asked Aurora to be my Valkyrie, so she will be seeing Lachlan tonight." Lex said matter of factly

"I see, well congrats. By the way, Lachlan has a perverse sense of humour, and is not above shocking people for his amusement. Faellia is getting the carriage, so if you are all ready, we are heading to Juno." Axia said


	33. Chapter 33

_Author's Note - This chapter is about the death of the children...it's not too gruesome, but it is still not good_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Thirty Three**

"I can not believe the city! I have never seen such a lush and bustling city!" Lily exclaimed as they rolled into Juno later that evening.

"In the morning Lily, I will take you all around here." Arden said as he leaned over and took her hand in his.

"Nervous?" Lex said to Aurora

"Apprehensive is more like it." she said timidly

"Lachlan doesn't bite too hard. He has a soft spot for women. It's men that he really has fun with." Axia said with a smile

"I forgot about Bizi for a while, yeah, Lachlan really has it in for men." Lex said smiling at the memory of Bizi's test.

"So I should be fine, right?" Aurora said feeling more confident

"I don't see why not. Lily, we are here. Come look at the house?" Axia said pulling the curtain aside so that Lily could see the home

"Wow, and Mr. Teng, this is your home?" Lily asked

"Since Axia and Aldo's children never had children themselves, yes the home is mine." Lex said, not looking at Axia.

"Lex, do you enjoy hurting me? I am getting sick and tired of you jabbing me with your verbal barbs. Driver! Let me out right now!" Axia yelled out to the driver. As the carriage came to a screeching halt, it jerked everyone in the cabin. Axia then ripped open the door, and let herself out. "I am getting out of here, before I forget Lex that we are family and I kill you myself." she said as she slammed the door closed, and yelled at the driver to take off. Being trained since birth to obey the Chosen Hope, he cracked the whip on the peco's and they all took off, leaving Axia behind. Axia then heard shouts coming from the cab and saw it swaying, and she then witnessed Lex being thrown out of the cabin, and Kiniro right behind him. Lex began his defence by placing up a firewall, but Kiniro grabbed his lute and sent out a shot that went right through the firewall and knocked Lex onto the ground.

Standing up, Lex grinned evilly as he began to cast Soul Burn on Kiniro. Hearing the chant, Kiniro braced himself with Improved Concentration. But it failed as Kiniro felt himself weaken under the spell. Axia raced up and as she did, she began to cast Arrow Vulcan, targeting both of them. As she came up to then she began screaming at them both, stunning them with her voice. She then began to glow, and as Lily and Arden both emerged from the cabin, they heard "Tarot of Fate heed my words and stop these two egos in their place!" and with that they were both frozen in place. Within her mind she heard both of them yelling at her, but she tuned them out as she gathered Lily and Arden back into the carriage and yelled at the driver to take off, leaving the two frozen men.

OoO

When they finally thawed out, Lex just whispered "You think she's mad at us?"

Glowering at Lex, Kiniro snidely remarked "Nah, what gave you that idea?" as he brushed off the remaining shards of ice on his cape. "I thought you were going to stop making her mad at you and be a good boy? You know the death of her children is a very sore spot for her, considering she just lost three more children. What on earth is wrong with you?" Kiniro said as he picked up his lute and started towards the hidden caves, not wanting to see Axia right now.

"I really don't know, it's like I can't control my thought process. I am certainly not intending to cause her any more pain. I know how lonely she has been for the last 100 years, and the death of her children is a sore spot. You never knew them but they were Mistress and Axia incarnate. Her son Caden was the spitting image of Drake, with Axia's temper, and her daughter Rowena was as demure as Mistress was. Rarely did you ever hear her raise her voice, but when she did, it was with quiet annoyance. It was the Dark Lord that killed them and Drake. He was training them in Glast Heim behind Axia's back to be Rogues, when the Lord found them. Axia always had full contact with her children, so when she heard their screams of fright, she and Aldo flew there. But coming from Juno, it was already too late. Drake had died protecting them, but after he died, he had turned on them and killed them instantly." he said as he opened the doors to the cavern where Lachlan lay.

"So that's how they died. Axia, when she bared herself, still kept that from me." Kiniro said as he secured the door behind them

"Well because of her connection, she saw their deaths. I don't know about you, but I couldn't handle seeing the dearest part of me ripped to shreds and not being able to do anything about it. It was no wonder she has blocked it from her memories. She is very powerful, so keeping a grip on her sanity is very important. She has the power to kill us all, and not even blink an eye." Lex said as he led them to Lachlan's inner sanctum

_'So Lex, you found someone, good for you.'_ Lachlan said to them as they began to approach him

'_Yes I did Lachlan. And you said I would be horrible in bed, for shame. I had her begging for hours.'_ Lex said in teasing, as Kiniro smiled

_'I knew you would be able to, but I wanted you to find out. Now Kin, I am very sorry about the loss of the children. As for your wounds…'_ Lachlan said as he cast him into a warm glow and within the wall, all his wounds healed.

"So Lachlan, all the Valkyrie pieces were all quick to transcend everyone, so why did you never transcend Kiniro? Just out of curiosity." Lexkai said

_'Because he doesn't want to transcend'_ Lachlan said

"Really?" Lex said turning to Kiniro.

"Yeah, Minstrels look gay." Kiniro said with a smile on his face and Lex laughed at that.

_'Kiniro, if you make love to Axia within the next 3 hours, there is a good chance she will be come pregnant again. From what I can sense, she is fertile right now. But not for too much longer. Now both of you, head back up to your women. And Lex, since you know what the ceremony tonight will entail, advise everyone not to come.'_ Lachlan said and with that stopped glowing, signalling that it was time to go.


	34. Chapter 34

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Thirty Four**

"Axia, what will happen tonight?" Aurora said as Axia was behind her iron curtain changing her dust-filled clothing.

Stepping from behind there, she turned towards her and said, "I can't be sure, but from what my sister said, be honest with yourself. It will hurt less. Lachlan is a Lightning element, so he has a tendency to shock people when they don't give him the answer he wants. However, he is a very powerful piece of the Valkyrie, much like Axis. There are days that I miss her acerbic sense of humour..." she trailed off.

"Your kidding right?" Aurora said, her apprehension growing. She remembered that Lachlan knew of the rape of Axia, so she was now even more nervous.

"No I am not kidding. It was a source of amusement every time Lachlan shocked Bizi. Bizi and him never got along, even though Bizi was wielder of him." Axia said as she walked to her bathing room and sat down on the chaise in there.

Aurora followed her in there, and then remembered when she took Axia in the shower. Blushing slightly she turned towards Axia as she was also reminded of the shower. "Ora, consider what happened in this room forgotten. I like you a lot as a friend, and I don't want to have any regrets or lingering feelings. When I marry Kiniro, I would like you to be my matron of honour. My first wedding never got planned, but this time it will be." Axia said leaning into the chaise.

"Axia, I am not married, so I would be maid." she said out of context

"You do realize what tonight's ceremony is? Don't you?" Axia said with an eyebrow perched

"No..." Aurora said slowly

"You will be marrying Lex in front of Lachlan. The ceremony tonight will require his blessings. See, all of us Valkyries had to gain approval from all the pieces. Even though my father pushed the weddings on all of us, he still had to abide by their wishes." Axia said slowly as the comprehension dawned on Aurora.

"So when Lex was calling me a Valkyrie..." she started

"He was declaring you his wife" Axia finished

"Then before I am judged there is something I need to tell you. Axia, the night before we met, I saw you. Asleep. I couldn't help myself, but I touched you in the same manner as I did when we were in the camp." Aurora confessed to her

"I see..." Axia said slowly as she got up off the chaise and walked out of the room

Aurora followed her out, as Axia wordlessly walked out of her bedroom and out into the living room and out the door. As she headed out the door, Aurora followed her until they reached one of the many cliffs that the back of the mansion had.

"Aurora, why are you telling me now?" Axia said finally

"Because Lachlan knows." she said

"Then I forgive you and I thank you for telling me." Axia said

"That's it! Your not mad at me?" she said puzzled

"The fact that you are alive after violating me, means that Lachlan was all right with it, meaning that it is okay and he had to have approved of you in some way. Or you would have died that night. On the spot. The fact that I personally spared Ryan's life is the only reason he is currently alive now. Otherwise, Lachlan would have killed him. Aurora, if Lachlan approves of you as a Valkyrie, you will have that kind of safety. Knowing that you will be protected by the Valkyrie pieces, as their chosen's." Axia said as she placed a hand on Aurora's shoulder.

"Now, we do not have too much time, so let's get you ready for your wedding." Axia said with an evil grin on her face.


	35. Chapter 35

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Thirty Five**

Later that evening, Kiniro escorted Lex back to the cave, to find Axia there with Aurora. Axia had given Aurora a modified version of the black dress that Axia had previously worn with the immortality ritual. Kiniro then noticed, as he really didn't pay attention before, that Aurora was not all muscular as he had originally thought. She had beautifully sculpted arms, but her stomach was concave, instead of hard, as he had thought. Remembering slightly the last time that he had seen her naked, he blushed slightly at his thoughts, and wondered why he was thinking like this.

_'It's because of the theme of tonight, dear boy. So don't worry. Now you and Axia run along, and leave Aurora and Lexkai in my hands'_ Lachlan said to him within his mind

Kiniro smiled as he pulled Axia away from Aurora and led her back to the mansion, leaving the pair alone with Lachlan. "So Lex, what do we do now?" Aurora said to him

"Well let's go inside" Lex said in fear of what Lachlan would want of her.

_'Chosen of the Caretaker, step forward to be judged.'_ Lachlan said formally to her

Aurora picked up the hem of her very long dress, and walked towards Lachlan. As she approached, he encased her into a safety wall.

_'You have a warrior mind, yet you feel weak for feeling feminine? Why is that?'_ Lachlan asked

"Because it is a distraction to war. I am a trained holy knight, and I need to focus." Aurora said puzzled by this line of questioning.

_'You are going to have an even harder time focusing in about 3 weeks little chosen. You are already carrying Lexkai's child. How do you feel about that?'_ Lachlan said to her alone

"Why are you lying? I can not have children. I was made sterile when I was a child. I had my uterus removed." Aurora said aloud to a very shocked Lexkai who heard her response.

Lachlan then said aloud since Aurora announced it _'Ahh sweet little chosen, do you think that would stop a mystical piece bound and determined to make his chosen's happy? The child is in a bubble within you. I already knew you didn't have the parts, so before you left Juno, I made a sack for you. Lex, she is bearing your son in about 3 weeks. So shall we get this wedding started?'_ Lachlan said, getting perverse joy from seeing their astonished faces.

"I'm pregnant..." Aurora said as she very softly brought her hand down to her still flat stomach.

Coming up behind her, Lex wrapped his arms around her and whispered "You are carrying my lifelong dream. Thank you precious." he said to her as he nuzzled her ear

_'Would you like to get married first before the honeymoon you two?'_ Lachlan said as he could feel their arousals

"Do we have a choice?" Lex said as he moved his hand around Aurora's breast and felt it harden. Remembering in his youth what the other caretaker did when he took his wife, he groaned as Aurora was becoming very aroused by him

_'It's up to you. Unlike my mother or Axis, I actually enjoy watching you mortals have sex. So before you make her cum, I give you my blessings on this marriage.'_ Lachlan said as he encased the two of them within a safety wall

Lex then helped her fall onto the now warm floor of the safety wall, and undid the ties holding the top of the dress. As her breast peaks were very hard, the dress did not completely fall down, so Lex used the very soft fabric to make her more aroused. Rubbing the very soft fabric against her nipples, he heard her moans of pleasure. Like Axia's dress, this was made for coupling as well, so with his other hand, he gently lifted one of the panels.

Feeling her very wet for him, he undid the tie holding his pants together, and lifted the back of her dress up and set her on top of him from the rear, so that he could continue to stroke her breasts, as he felt her begin to ride him. Feeling the sack, that now carried his child, he softly cried into her exposed back, as he guided her to a faster pace. As he felt her begin to cum for him, Lachlan bathed her in a soft gold glow as she screamed her orgasm.

As she came down from her high, Lex was holding her very close, as he was still rock hard within her. She then began to notice that colours were more vibrant, and she was hearing the sounds of the cave, sharper then ever before.

"Lachlan what did you do to me?" Aurora asked in wonderment

_'Made you the chosen wife of a caretaker. It grants you long life.'_ Lachlan said as he released them from the safety wall.

Aurora slightly embarrassed that they had just made love in front of him, began to get off of Lexkai. But he stopped her as she began to stand up.

"And where do you think you are going?" Lex said, standing in front of her, still fully aroused

"Isn't the ceremony over now?" Aurora said, a bit bewildered

"Yes, you are now officially my wife. However, the honeymoon has just started." he said as he moved her towards the stone tables against one of the walls

"What do you have in mind?" she said with a grin as she realized what he had in mind

"Finishing you my precious Goddess" he said as he got her onto the table, lifted her legs around his waist and drove into her, bringing her to instant orgasm.

Not satisfied with their positions, he slowly withdrew from her and rolled her onto her stomach, and continued to drive into her, as he felt his own release approaching. Aurora now sensed this, so she pulled away from him, and led him to one of the benches. Guiding him to a sitting position, she climbed onto him, and held him as she rode him. As she whispered 'I love you Lex' he came within her. Holding her close in the aftermath, he whispered back 'I love you too, my precious Goddess.'


	36. Chapter 36

_Author's Note - Yeah yeah, im at it again...its too much fun_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Thirty Six**

"So what do you suppose they are doing down there?" Axia said within Kiniro's arms

"Probably much of the same thing that we are Querida. Making love to each other." Kiniro said, as he rolled her on top of him, and slipped himself within her. She was still wet from their last round, but she was always ready for him, which always amazed him.

"How do you manage to always be ready for me Querida?" he asked as she rode him slowly

"Because you turn me on, and leave me on, all the time" she said as she leaned back and lifted herself against him, making him grab the sheets.

"Is...that...so..." he said between gritted teeth as she was riding him harder.

"Why yes it is" she said as she leaned over him. He then took that opportunity and took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, while he massaged the other. She whispered her enjoyment of that as she came over him.

"You are such an imp...you know that?" he said as he rolled her onto her back, and drove into her. "Now it is your turn Querida" he added as he brought her legs closer to herself and deeply stroked her. Hearing her breathing become staggered, he took pity, and leaned over her as he felt himself release again into her.

Now both breathing heavy, Axia tucked herself into his left arm and started to doze off. Hearing her breathing now becoming soft and steady, Kiniro softly stroked her.

_'She is so amazing'_ he thought to himself

_'Why yes she is...imagine getting pregnant again after such a short time'_ Lachlan whispered into his mind

Grinning as he softly stroked her face he asked within his mind _'How many this time?'_

_'Just one my dear boy, but what I am going to do is place a bubble around her until she is ready to give birth. So in the morning bring her down to me. Also...keep this from her. That way she will not be stressed out'_ Lachlan said softly to him

_'I will, but what about Ryan? Axia was going to be dealing with him in the morning.'_ Kiniro said hugging her closer to his body

_'I have been driving that boy so nuts, that he will be glad when she shows up!'_ Lachlan said softly laughing

_'You are just as much of an imp as her'_ Kiniro said kissing her head softly as she slept. Unconsciously she moved closer to him, and tightened her grip on his chest.

_'It didn't take her long to fall deeply in love with you'_ Lachlan commented as he sensed her movement

_'No it didn't.'_ he said as he leaned down and kissed her softly

_'She has had it rough over the last 2 weeks. When she deals with Ryan, you should take her to Jawaii for some relaxation before the child. Now that she has only one, she will not be showing for 3 weeks.'_ Lachlan said

_'That's a very good idea. I think I will take her there'_ Kiniro said as he tried to stiffle a yawn.

_'Kin get some rest and we can talk in the morning.'_ Lachlan said as he sensed how tired he was.

Snuggling closer to her, he held her close as he settled down to sleep. Lachlan then sensed that Lex had taken his new bride out to the gardens and was still enjoying his honeymoon with her. Reaching out further, he sensed Lily and as much as he could, he smiled. She really was his two favourite people in the entire world all in one package. Whispering into her mind _'Lily...I wish to see you. Will you come down and see me? I will lead you to me.'_ Lachlan whispered.

Lily at the request slowly came off the bed. Arden was still asleep beside her, so she moved his arm from her, as she gathered the nightgown and slippers and began to follow the pathway down.


	37. Chapter 37

_Author's Note - Lachlan is being a very bad boy...and I like review's_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Thirty Seven**

Feeling her coming to him closer, Lachlan began to glow. As he sensed her coming closer, his excitement grew. He hadn't felt this way since he first kissed Saphia, nor when he first made love to her. He knew that if he had a body, he would be hard as a rock right now. Not exactly sure why he was feeling this way, he began to understand as she finally approached the inner sanctum. As she came closer, he almost gasped at her. He never dreamed that she would look exactly like Mistress, but with the personality of Bizi. However, he did sense that she was a very emotionally beaten woman and his heart cried at that.

_'My sweet chosen, please come near me'_ Lachlan said as she finally entered the chamber

"Who are you, and how are you in my head?" Lily said, as she moved closer to Lachlan

_'You are the chosen of me. Your grandparents first wielded me, and I did wish for your father to, but he did not want that responsibility. Please come closer, I promise not to bite.'_ Lachlan said jokingly, then realized his mistake in that jest, as he sensed her tense up and become frightened.

_'I promise from the bottom of my heart that I will never harm you, or will I ever allow anyone to harm you again. You have my full protection from this day forward. Please take me from the altar and place me on your hand.'_ Lachlan said, knowing that his mother would be very angry with him for violating the right of passage. He then realized he was right as the presence of his mother creeped into the chamber.

_'Lily dearest, I know that you have had it hard since Rian died, however, if you touch Lachlan, you will be made chosen of him. Faellia told you what that means. Is this what you want?_' Aila said within her mind

"I want the power to make those that hurt me pay." Lily said with her fist clenched.

_'Vengeance will not heal your heart sweetheart.'_ Aila said wisely

"But it will make me feel stronger to deal with life. Being with my family and learning of my heritage has made me feel very strong about exacting revenge over that monk. With their support, I know I can face him and end his tyranny." Lily said, anger laced within her voice

_'That's my girl'_ Lachlan said nearly grinning

_'She's Bizi's blood alright. Okay I approve.'_ Aila said as she faded

_'Step forward my precious chosen and claim me'_ Lachlan said seductively soft.

With one hand outstretched, she grasped Lachlan, and placed him on her hand. Instantly Arden was brought from the bed, and Lachlan dropped him onto the floor.

_'As Bizi was fond of saying 'Wakey Wakey'. Arden , I have accepted Lily as my chosen. As her chosen Viking I need to talk to you.'_ Lachlan said as he encased Arden within a safety wall

_'Arden, she has had it so hard, however, that bastard monk has nearly destroyed her spirit. Why did you do nothing to stop it?'_ Lachlan asked

"If you saw anything of what we have endured, then you already know the answer. That monk is all-powerful. Far more then I alone could have handled. To protect her, I did not make any moves against her. If that man had any idea that I was in love with her, he would have killed me on the spot, and done horrible things to her. Far worse then I know he had already done." Arden said

_'I know, I just wanted to hear it from you. She will have the power needed to protect herself and those she loves. Arden I know this isn't what you want to hear, but she doesn't really love you. She is right now, just more grateful then anything. With her personality, she could make you happy, but it will not be the kind of lasting love. Not like the kind between Axia and Kiniro or Lexkai and Aurora. Your are her chosen for now, but I wanted to prepare you. Her current personality is very pliant, but this isn't her real personality, and well, you're a doormat'_ Lachlan said as he released him from the safety wall.

Lachlan then bathed Lily in a golden light and metamorphosed her into the vocation she had always wanted. Arden blinked his eyes, as he could not believe what Lachlan had changed her into. As he finished Lily collapsed onto the floor and fell asleep.

"What is she..." he said not trusting his eyes and still hurt by Lachlan's revelation that she didn't reciprocate his feelings.

_'She is now the legendary TaeKwon warrior'_ Lachlan said gazing over her loveliness and trying not to want to make love to her. Thinking back, he really should have had sex before turning, as he now was perpetually hard all the time, and it was driving him nuts. He knew that telling Arden her true feelings would hurt him now, but learning of it later, would hurt more.

"Should I be leaving her now then, while she is asleep. It will kill me, but I don't want her to begin to hate me." he said as he carried her to the stone bench and softly stroked her hair.

_'It is up to you. You could wait and continue to sleep with her, knowing that she doesn't love you the way you do, and make her pregnant, or you could to do the honourable thing and leave now. Amatsu has no ties to the church and it can be a safe haven for you until Lily deals with the monk. When she does, I will alert you, so that you can resume your life.'_ Lachlan said trying not to bring his own feelings into this. But it was hard, as he wanted her for himself. He decided to say no more, and leave it for the monk to decide. As he transported them back into the bedroom he sighed as he began to see her dreams.


	38. Chapter 38

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Thirty Eight**

As Lily awoke the next morning, she found the bed empty, with a note on the pillow

_**My dearest Lily,**_

_**As I write this, I am watching you sleep for the last time. You are so beautiful, but I know you do not share the same feelings that I do for you. I once told you that I want you to explore the world we live in, but with me, I am more likely to make you a mother, far sooner then you would like. I love you very much, and I am crying as I write this, but I am leaving you, for your own good...**_

Lily didn't even read the remainder as she let out a howl of rage and despair, and with letter in hand ran to Axia's rooms. As he ran into the bedroom, she was blinded by her tears. She barely could even make out sentence, but Axia figured out what was wrong when she handed her the letter.

Axia skimmed it and read the last few lines...

_**...With all my heart and soul I love you. But you do not. Lachlan told me last night that you were grateful for me getting you out of Vidicar's hands, and I can understand this. So I go. Please be happy and free, and when you are down, think of me. Think of the man that loves you more then his own life, and I hope that will cheer you, when you are at your lowest point.**_

_**I love you so much, it is killing me to leave you, but I do for your own good. Goodbye my dearest love.**_

_**Arden**_

"Lachlan what have you done." Axia whispered as she finished reading it

_'I told the boy the truth. He chose the correct path. And little miss smarty pants that follows her heart instead of her head, Lex told you this 3 days ago.'_ Lachlan snapped at her, feeling the pain that Lily was feeling right now.

"You bastard. You bloody sex deprived bastard" Axia said raising her voice louder with each and every word

"Axia calm down, what did the letter say." Kiniro said as Axia shoved the letter into his hands

"Did your mother know that you would drive Arden away? I can see exactly what you did last night, without consulting anyone but your own libido. How dare you drive away that boy with lies." Axia said nearly shaking with fury

Between sniffles, Lily whispered very softly "He's right Auntie"

"Lily, you are confused right now, you don't know up or down. Lachlan on the other hand is a master at making people do what he wants. They all are." Axia said coming around from the bed, and coming up to Lily.

"Auntie, he's right. I have never really loved Arden, but he's so sweet, I was hoping I would eventually. And he makes me feel so special, and not a piece of garbage like Vidicar always made me feel." Lily said as a fresh round of tears began to fall

"Hey Lily, you are not garbage, you are a lovely young woman." Kiniro said

"Lily, are you sure? I mean we can go find him if you want us too." Axia said as she brought Lily into her arms and held her as she cried even harder. "Let it out sweety...let it out" Axia then looked at Kiniro and silently ushered him out of the room.

After a few minutes, Faellia came in, after Kiniro had shown her the letter. Axia looked over her shoulder and motioned that Lily was not ready to let go. Nodding, she just wordlessly moved around the room, straightening things.

"Auntie, I think it might be good for me to be by myself." Lily said finally

"Are you sure?" Axia said as she held her face.

"Yes Auntie, I am sure." Lily said as she extracted herself from Axia and slowly walked back to her room


	39. Chapter 39

_Author's Note - So many women have been in love with Lachlan...so this is for you ladies..._

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Thirty Nine**

When she came back into her chambers, she stripped her clothes save Lachlan, and walked to her shower. Turning it on full blast, with as much heat as she could endure, she entered the shower. After applying some gel in her hand, she began to rub it against her body. Within her mind she then heard a groan.

"Lachlan, what is wrong?" Lily said as she stopped

_'Nothing dearest, continue showering, and do not mind me.'_ Lachlan said softly

As she began to wash her innermost parts, she heard the groan again. "Lachlan what is wrong? Am I hurting you somehow?" she asked

_'Would you like me to allow you to feel what I am feeling right now?'_ Lachlan said, knowing that if he had a body, he would be painfully hard right now.

"I suppose you could..." she started before she was flooded with such a wave of lust, that she pressed herself against the wall of the shower.

Very thickly, she heard him say _'Touch yourself again, please'_ he said as she began to wash herself again, only far slower. Using her hand that cased Lachlan, she very slowly glided her hand over her breasts, then down her body. _'More...by porings, more'_ he whispered as he felt like he was about to explode if he didn't get inside her now. Then he remembered something that he could do. Trying not to be distracted by her now touching her inner thighs, he conjured a replica of himself, however not complete solid. More of an outline. Feeling please with himself he opened the curtain, and saw her startled by his presence.

"How did you do that?" she said as she could barely make out his body, but could see that he was very tall, and very endowed. Far larger then Arden was. Her eyes grew larger as she could see the body come up to her, and with the faintest touch she could feel him touching her breasts.

_'Let me touch you...please...let me touch you'_ he said groaning as she lifted her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer, and lifted one of her thighs upwards. As she nodded, she felt his very long fingers, or at least what they could be fingers, tease her slightly.

Holding onto his makeshift shoulder, Lily leaned deeper into the wall, as he inserted them inside her. Biting on her lip as the sensations, she felt Lachlan's responses to her juices, and urged him on. As he began to suspend her into the air, she then felt herself being lowered and then a tightness she had never felt before engulfed her.

_'By Porings Lily, you feel so incredible.'_ he said as he began to move against her. Hearing her cry out her joy the second he moved, made him smile. As he moved again, she nearly came. _'You are so sensitive this morning precious. Maybe this was a bad idea.'_ he said as he began to withdraw

"NO!" she screamed as she came again. "Please don't stop...please..." she sobbed as he gripped her and drove into her harder making her come for him again.

_'Lily you are so amazing, you make me feel alive again...'_ he said as she came again, and he had to use his powers to keep her upright as he drove into her harder and harder. Feeling her about to scream, he gently kissed her silent as he felt the vibrations of her screams. Then for the first time in 160 years, he felt the urge to come. Driving into her harder he leaned into her as he poured himself into her. Not actually being a man any longer, he just rained stardust into her, but the feeling of being dazed was just the same.

Spent, he allowed her to be suspended within the air, as he dissipated the image of himself and allowed her to clean herself. He then carried her back to the bed, and tucked her back into bed.


	40. Chapter 40

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Forty**

As Axia emerged from the bedroom a bit later, now fully dressed, she saw that Kiniro had already eaten breakfast and had been sitting at the table, deep in thought. "What are you thinking about love?" she said to him

"Well this business with Arden. I thought she did love him, but I guess I should have seen that she was more clinging to him then actually in love." he said sagely

"I should have realized this too. I guess I will have to go apologize to Lachlan later." Axia said as she grabbed a slice of cheese and her coffee. Kiniro noticed her lack of appetite and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" she said grinning

"You and how lovely you grow to me each day. After you speak with Ryan, why don't we go to Jawaii for a bit of a vacation?" he said

"That sounds marvellous! I would love to go. I have just the bikini to wear!" Axia said as she got up and went back into the bedroom. She then came back out holding the flimsiest piece of fabric he had ever seen and grew hard at the thought of seeing her in it.

Very thickly he replied "I would love to see you in it Querida"

"Good. Now, I guess I should head down to the cellar." she said as she draped the bikini against the sofa, and started to get up. Kiniro also began to rise, but she stopped him with her hand

"No love, this is something that I have to do myself. I promise that I will return shortly. This shouldn't take long." Axia said as she left the chambers.

OoO

"Let me out...for Angeling's sake, let me out" Ryan screamed, rattling the jail bars

"Does someone want let out?" Axia said as she emerged from the darkness

"You..." Ryan said narrowing his eyes

"Yes me. I warned you about hurting me, and this was your reward for not heeding me. My people are very protective of me." she said coming slowly to the bars, yet keeping her distance from him

"I noticed. Your people have had me locked up here for over a week now." Ryan growled at her.

"I know and I am sorry that I did not attend to you earlier. However, I am here now. During your stay, have you had a chance to think about what you did?" Axia asked softly

"Yes, and after I kill you, I am going to rape that bitch Aurora. I knew I should have a long time ago." Ryan said softly

Sighing, and hanging her head low, Axia whispered, "I am sorry that you have learned nothing. You are a danger to everyone, so I am sorry, but you will not be released from here." Axia said turning away

"Wait! Look I am sorry for saying that. Please let me out, I keep hearing voices in my head and he keeps telling me you are going to get me." Ryan said running his hand through his hair

"Ryan, you have to understand that not everyone shares your views on life. As for the voices, I promise you, they will stop. I am not upset with you, nor angry. I am sad for you though, as it appears that you have never really loved another." Axia said as she moved back towards the cell. Using her powers she broke the lock, and allowed the door to be opened.

"Now you are free. Please do not waste it. Your guild has been absorbed within the Valkyries, so you are free to do as you please. Your people will all be taken care of I promise." Axia said as she moved away from him and headed back up the stairs.

Ryan then took that opportunity, grabbed her from behind, and used Snatch on her again.


	41. Chapter 41

_Author's Note - One word of harsh language, but its appropriate, and dark_

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Forty One**

"Ryan, haven't you had enough of this rough-housing?" Axia said as Ryan secured the last rope to her wrists.

"No, I still want you. You would be the perfect mate for me." he said as he tore away her dress. Mouth agape at the size of her breasts, he slowly moved his hand over her breasts, lightly pinching them. "I learned from the last time, that you don't like rough. That I got, so I'm going to make it slower this time. But I am going to fuck you. Make no mistake about that. All this week, I have been hard, thinking about your body and your passion. I want it trembling all around me, and this time, NOONE is going to find us." he said as he stripped himself, showing her just how hard he was.

"Ryan, is this really what you want? An unwilling female that cares nothing for you? Would you not rather have one that is begging for you to take her?" Axia said fearing the lust that was radiating from him.

She then heard Lachlan's voice within her head _'Axia I can't teleport you out of there, he has an anti magic field up. You're pregnant again, so allow yourself to respond if you can. That way you will not endanger the child. And I am breaking my oath to Kini. We were going to keep it from you, to protect you. I know exactly where you are, however it will take some time. You are in Amatsu.'_ Lachlan said

"After tonight Kiniro will be a distant memory. That I promise" he said to her as he took one of her breasts into his mouth and softly nibbled on it

Axia tried to swallow the loathing she was feeling, and allowed herself to drift, so that her body would respond, but not her mind. Feeling that her body was behaving correctly, she began to work very slowly on her bonds. Ryan noticed the immediate change in her body's responses and gleefully slipped his hand between her thighs. Feeling her begin to get wet, he moved himself over her, and inserted himself.

Moving slowly against her, he then noticed that even though her body was responding, she was not participating. Stopping, and then looking at her, he said to her "You really don't want to do this, don't you?" he said

"No Ryan, I don't. I love Kiniro, and I am carrying his child right now. He is going to be my husband very shortly." Axia said slowly

"You really meant it when you said no, didn't you." Ryan said bewildered

"Yes I did. I really do not want to have sex with you. I want my husband." Axia said looking straight into his eyes.

Lifting away from her, he sat at the edge of the bed, just staring at her. "I am sorry that I touched you. But you have to understand..." he started, but Axia interrupted him

"I don't have to understand anything Ryan. Twice you have violated me, and twice you have endangered my children. When you raped me before, I was carrying Kiniro's triplets. It's only by the grace of the Archangeling that I am pregnant again. I lost his children because of you and other stresses. Do you not realize how precious it is for me to be pregnant? The last time I was pregnant was 170 YEARS ago! That is why I acquiesced, to save my child now. I will never forgive you for causing me to lose my children, so do not tell me I have to understand anything. I freed you, because I do not believe any creature has the right to enslave another. So I tell you now, when you release me, I will banish you here. I will make sure that you are NEVER allowed near another woman again. You are an abomination." she said seething.

Ryan narrowed his eyes at her statements and said "Who said I was going to release you? No one can find you here, no one knows of this place. So little miss high and mighty, how do you expect to get out of here?" he said.

"Because I will be freeing her..." a voice said as Ryan was thrown against the wall by spheres. Arden then uncloaked as he summoned his spheres again and threw them against the bonds. Freeing her, he turned away from her, and faced Ryan.

"How can you have such little respect for women, as to kidnap them and rape them? I can not fathom how evil you are, to think that you actually believe that they would want you.." Arden said as he sent his spheres into Ryan.

"You talk the good talk, but you have no right to judge me." Ryan said as he hid from sight.

"That will not work Ryan.." Axia said as she cast "True Sight" from one of her hair clips.

"How did you get that..." Ryan said as he was found behind Arden, at what looked like he was about to backstab him.

"It was one of the gifted cards that I acquired when I killed the Snake lord. He apparently had no Love for the Maya sisters, and had gleefully killed them. I have both their cards, as well as a few others." Axia said

"You bitch..." he said as he caused an explosion beside one of the walls and fled.

OoO

"Ms. Teng, are you alright?" Arden said as he handed her his jacket, with his eyes closed.

"I am fine, now...thanks to you. How in the world did you find me so quickly?" Axia asked as she held a hand over the opening of his jacket.

"Lachlan told me. He forgot that he sent me here, so when he realized that he couldn't get you out, he told me to get you." he said

"Thank you Arden. I do appreciate your efforts. And I am very sorry about your relationship to my niece." she said

Sighing and turning away from her he said "I know, and I will love her forever. I saved your home as my warp so let me send you back to the cottage. I promise that I will never reveal that I have it saved in my memory." he said as he smashed a blue gem within his hands. Rubbing the fine powder between his hands they began to glow, and he opened his hands, and released the energy needed to open the portal. "Go Ms. Teng, please..." he said shoving her through the portal, and sealing it as she disappeared

OoO

"Axia, are you all right?" Kiniro said as he saw her emerge from the waterfall.

"Yes love, I am good. I would really like that vacation now, if you please?" she said as she collapsed into his arms.

"Lex! Hurry!" he screamed as he was now very fearful of her losing their child. Lachlan had already told him, that she knew and that Arden had saved her.

"Kin, she's fine, I can sense it from here. So stop worrying." Lex said as he leaned over her in Kiniro's arms.

"But the baby..." Kiniro said still very worried

"Is fine as well." Lex finished for him after placing his hand on Axia's forehead.

"So what is this about a vacation?" Aurora said coming up on them, as Kiniro was holding Axia close to him

"Precious, I don't think we were invited.." Lex said noticing that Kiniro was reluctant to answer

"oh...OH..." she said catching on and watched Kiniro start to blush slightly

"Don't worry dear boy, we would not dream of invading your privacy. I planned on taking Aurora to the summer home anyways on an extended honeymoon." Lex said

"Ooh, where is that?" Aurora said, with a very large grin on her face

"Louyang" Lex said as he turned away from them and grabbed her. Kiniro could barely just make out what he was whispering to her "...and precious, I will have you so begging, you will never want to leave..." and he blushed further. He was bold with Axia, but for the last few weeks, he felt so drained, he never wanted to let Axia ever out of his sight again.

Carrying her back up the stairs, he found Faellia in her rooms, straightening up the bed. Bringing her to the bed, he placed her down and requested that Faellia not disturb them for a while. Nodding in understanding, she closed the door and let them be. Kiniro, then removed Arden's jacket, and saw, that unlike last time, there were only a few bruises. As gently as he could, he moved her legs apart and saw a slight amount of blood there. Seeing that once again, she had been raped, tears welled in his eyes.

_'It's all my fault. Ever since I found her, she has had nothing but heartache.'_ he thought to himself

_'No Kin, it isn't your fault. So do not blame yourself for it. But she does need rest. Get your things, and I will transport you both there. It is the least I can do for you both. Lily will be fine with me at the mansion. Lex and Aurora are already heading to Alberta for the ship passage to Louyang, and will be there shortly. You should probably stay there, until she gives birth. She needs you, more then she will admit.'_ Lachlan said wisely

_'Give me a few minutes then...although, she was looking forward to that bikini...'_ he said and instantly the black bikini appeared in his hands.

_'You mean that one? Yeah, that one is very sexy on her...'_ Lachlan said slightly subdued.

_'Is **EVERYONE **in love with her! Or am I paranoid?'_ Kiniro threw up his hands in frustration

_'Hey now, remember, I love her as a sister. She is my sister in law, and she is my charge. I protect her, and as much as you don't like it, I can do a far better job then you ever will. I loved Saphia with all my heart and I will until my dying day. No mortal has ever filled me with such longing, and it would take a very special woman to fill those shoes. And Lex loves her the same way. Aurora doesn't love Axia, she was just enamoured with her. But you Kiniro...you love her as no one has ever loved her. Aldo did, but it was never bone deep. Not like yours. It was one of the best things I had ever done making you as immortal as her. Your love for her would never die, and could only grow stronger as the years go by.'_ Lachlan said honestly

_'I am sorry for my presumptions then. I am just so frustrated. We haven't even spent one day and night together without something happening. And now, because of my actions, she was hurt...again. I feel so powerless.'_ he said sitting down, one of the bags half packed

_'Kin, finish packing, and try not to think about things. She will be waking soon, and I think the lush surroundings of Jawaii would be better for her to wake up in.'_ Lachlan said as he sensed that Kiniro had gathered their toiletries together. Using his powers he sent them both into one of the lush cottages.


	42. Chapter 42

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Forty Two**

Axia woke later, feeling a very hot cloth on her eyes. She then got the feeling of warm hands on her feet. Sighing at the sensations, she felt someone come up onto the bed and nuzzle her neck. She then caught a very familiar scent and stretched out.

"Do you feel better now Querida?" Kiniro said, still nuzzling her neck

"I always feel better in your arms." she said as he moved her onto his naked chest, careful not to disturb the cloth. It felt divine on her sore eyes.

"If you are ready, I made a bath for us. It might make you feel better..." he hedged, not wanting to push her.

"Hmm...that would be lovely. I haven't bathed in a while, and I feel dirty." she said trying not to start crying. But Kiniro sensed it, and pulled her into his arms, as she let it out. "I am sorry, I had to let him...for the baby...Lachlan told me to protect the baby..." Axia said between sobs

"Hush now Querida, I know. Lachlan told me, he told you. I know that if you had fought him, you would have killed the baby, without knowing about it. Ryan is going to pay by my hands, and that is the last word I will ever hear from you about it. I love you, but I protect what is mine, and that is you and our baby. You two are the most important people in my life and I will not allow you to endanger yourself anymore. Now...what do you say to that tub?" Kiniro said as he had been stroking her hair

Just nodding, he moved off of the bed, and walked over to her side. He then lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bathing room. Inside Axia gasped, as Kiniro had lit the entire room in candles. Her favourite scent of Sandalwood emanated from the water and because of the heat of the room, permeated within. As he placed her into the very large tub, that was situated in the middle of the room, he finished undressing himself, and entered the tub with her.

"Do you have any idea, how much I love you AxiaDrake?" he said as he held her against him in the tub.

"Show me...please..." she said stretching out against him

"Gladly Querida" he said as he gently massaged her breasts that were bobbing in the water. Very slowly he moved in circles around her now very sensitive nipples. Feeling her opening her legs, to sit wider on him, he smiled against her ear.

"Is there something that you want, Querida?" he said, as he teased her opening with his hard penis.

"You, I want you..please...wash away Ryan from my memory..." she begged as he lifted her up and placed her onto him. Reaching around, she held him, as he ground against her in the attempt to drive out the thought of Ryan.

Hearing her whimper as she came for him, he tried not to cry, at what she had gone through the last few weeks. "I am so sorry, that I have caused you so much pain and grief, Axia. I love you so much, but.." Kiniro started to say, but Axia got off of him, and turned herself around, and silenced him with her finger.

"You are not to blame for any of this. It was my fault for not bringing someone with me. It was my fault for not breaking the connection after I discovered you gone. I am the one that lost our children, and I am responsible for not seeing Ryan for what he is. I am the one that was so lost in my own power, I forgot that I am human as well. Our baby is safe, and I will not lose this child. I will gladly bear your children, and we will watch them have children as well. We will watch them as they grow old and love their offspring together. I know I have never said it but I love you Kiniro. I love you so much it breaks my heart when we are apart." Axia said as she had been stroking his face.

"I love you too, more then I can bear sometimes. Your pain is my pain. And that has nothing to do with our connection. I feel it as keenly as you do, because of how much I love you. And I can not wait to see you round with my child. For the next few weeks, we are not going anywhere. Hell, we are not even leaving this room for the next few days. I have missed you, and I don't think I can let you out of my sights." he said as he slipped himself inside her again and held her close to him as he rammed into her hard. Watching as she came again for him, he kissed her hard as he felt himself come into her.


	43. Chapter 43

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Forty Three**

Few weeks later...

Axia laid down onto the lounge gingerly. The last few days of tanning, had produced a few red patches, so was still a bit sore from that. She then saw Kiniro fishing just slightly down the beach. As she closed her eyes, she could hear her son giggling at the sight of his father. Kiniro was attempting to cast, but he was using the fishing line like a lute, so it wasn't casting properly. As her custom the last few days, she smoothed some of her mother's aloe vera lotion over her very swelled stomach.

"Mistress, how many times have I told you, this is my job!" Faellia said as she took the lotion out of Axia's hands and finished massaging the lotion into her stomach.

"Many times the last few days. It doesn't mean that I am going to stop being independent." Axia said sighing. She tired very easily now and was frequently caught napping. This time, her pregnancy was sapping all of her energy, so her speech was just her way of protesting. She knew she did not have the energy to do anything except sleep, and was eternally grateful when Faellia showed up a week ago, after she began to show.

The few days before that, Kiniro was good to his word, and they never left their cabin. Axia smiled as she remembered some of the ways he had taken her, and she relished ever way. It was only after she began to show, that Kiniro started leaving the cabin, and took her out. That was when she found out that they were in Jawaii. Still feeling a bit embarrassed that it was 4 days before she found that out, she blushed.

"Mistress are you okay? Is the little one safe?" Faellia said noticing she had gotten a bit red in the face.

"Alejandro is fine. Giggling at his father, but fine." Axia said hoping she wouldn't ask further

"Then what is wrong?" Faellia asked

"I am just remembering that it took me four days to find out I was in Jawaii." Axia said blushing again

Laughing slightly she only said "I see. Well Mistress, I had word that the house is almost complete. We have changed much of it, to allow for all the children that you will be bearing Master."

"Faellia, you realize that Alejandro is a miracle. I may not be pregnant for centuries." Axia said looking at her

"Nonsence Mistress. All your children are miracles, and the Master will be very diligent in keeping you nice and round. He likes you round. He has said so often." Faellia said simply

"Aldo liked me round as well, but he only got to see it for a very short time." Axia said softly

"I wish I had known him, Mistress. You talk about him with such longing. Tell me what was your life with him like?" she said sitting on the hot sand in front of Axia

"Well, he was very quiet when he spoke. When he did, it was with purpose, and quiet reverence. He wasn't that outspoken, and rarely got mad." Axia said leaning back into the lounge

"And what was he like in bed, Mistress?" Faellia said boldly

"Faellia, that is the second time you have asked me about men in bed. Tell me, have you ever had a special love?" Axia asked sagely

"Yes Mistress, but my husband died a few years ago. That was when I took over as your main contact. So what was he like in bed?" Faellia hedged

"He was amazing. He had a capacity for adventure in the marital bed that always took my breath away. He was gentle when I was sad, and loved it when I was happy. He could make it so slow, that when he took me, all reasoning would leave me, but the feel of him. He was simply amazing." Axia said after making sure that Kiniro couldn't hear them

"And what about Master? Four days straight! Is that even possible?" Faellia asked leaning closer in

"Master is none of your business." Axia said possessively

"You can easily talk about Master Aldo, but not about Master Kiniro? Why?" she said bewildered

"Because Aldo is dead. But Kini is not, and well, I don't kiss and tell." Axia said and closed her eyes, giving her the signal that discussion was over.

"Okay Mistress, I will not ask again. Lily and Lachlan will be here later on for the wedding. Lexkai and Madame Teng said that they were Quote "Busy in bed" Unquote." she said as she saw Axia crack a smile

"Thank you for taking care of the details Faellia. It has really lifted a weight off of my shoulders." she said with her eyes still closed

"Anything for you Mistress. Now would you like a pillow for your legs?" Faellia said

"No I am all right. Just tired again." Axia said softly

"Then rest Mistress. I am sure you will need your rest for tonight's ceremony." she said

"Yes, I will be seeking formal approval from Axis, via Lachlan." Axia said

"Well rest Mistress and I will see you in a few hours." she said as she put up the umbrella to protect Axia from the sun rays as she slept.


	44. Chapter 44

_Author's Note - Yeah, Lachlan is being a very bad boy, but it is almost expected... _

**Life of a Dancer 2 - Chapter Forty Four **

"Lachlan, we can't do it again" Lily said breathless

_"Yes we can dear girl. Now what have I taught you?"_ he said from his normal position on her right hand

"Adventure, perserverance, and revenge" Lily said from her workout position.

_"Half right my dearest girl. And you know the punishment for being wrong."_ Lachlan said as he sent her a feeling of inserting his fingers inside her. Hearing her whimper for release, he removed the feelings and asked her again

"Adventure, perserverence and determination." Lily said panting

_"Excellent answer my girl."_ Lachlan said as he gave her the feeling of his lips on her clitoris and the feeling of sucking on it.

"Oh Lachlan...please, let me feel you again" Lily begged as she removed her outfit that they had been working on

_"I can never say no to you my precious chosen." _Lachlan purred as he created the image of him again, getting better at making it as well, as it was nearly solid around. He then took her in his arms and guided her to the bed. Frantic, Lily discarded her remaining undergarments and stretched out onto the bed.

"Lachlan please love me...I need you" she pleaded with him as he leaned over her inner thighs as he blew against her, teasing her as he smiled up at her.

_"I know you need me, I need you too. I haven't needed anyone this bad in nearly 200 years."_ Lachlan said as he placed a kiss onto her inner folds. As he did so she jackknifed off the bed as she came. He then devoured her, furiously sucking and pulling as he felt her come for him over and over.

Leaning over her, she pulled him down and furiously kissed him, letting him know how wild she was for him. He then slowly entered her, savouring the feel of her. Holding her close to him, he slowly moved against her. Smiling as he could feel that she was clamouring for him too much, he savoured going slow with her.

"Lachlan, please, you are making me crazy." Lily said clawing at the blankets

_"Remember your lessons my precious. Perserverence is your reward."_ Lachlan said sagely as he rocked slowly against her.

"Lachlan please..." Lily begged as she furiously rocked against him, trying to make him go faster

_"Just like Saphia...alright..."_ he said as he grabbed her hard and drove into her. Hearing her screams reverberate, he smiled.

"Oh yes...Lachlan..." Lily chanted as she came for him again.

_"You are so amazing my little chosen"_ he said as she wrapped her legs around him, and turned him onto his back. Now sitting on him, and in control, she furiously pumped on him with her new leg muscles, that Lachlan had been working with her on. Holding her hair up, and luxuriating in the feel of him, she just used her leg muscles to lift herself up and down on him. As her orgasm crashed on her again, Lachlan grabbed her hips and helped her to move faster. Screaming as she crashed again, he felt himself let go again. He then realized that it wasn't stardust like it was before, but actual semen. He then slowly closed his makeshift eyes and spread out his thought process. He then blinked and a tear fell from his eye.

"Lachlan, what's wrong?" Lily said as she saw the tear

_"Something, I did not expect precious."_ Lachlan said, as he covered his makeshift eyes with the heels of his hands

"Lachlan, WHAT"S WRONG!" Lily said, still connected to him as he was still rock hard

_"You're pregnant."_ he said softly. _"My mother is going to kill me when she finds out"_ he added

"I'm WHAT!" she said getting off of him and staring at the glove

_"I. Made. You. Pregnant."_ Lachlan said slowly as his image gathered her close to the body

"How.." she said softly, as Lachlan's image was playing with her breasts

_"I made the last creation, a bit too good. I wanted to be closer to you, I guess I made it too real."_ he said as he felt her breath quicken. Moving slowly down her body, he felt that she was still very wet. Opening her up, he slipped himself back inside her, and rocked against her.

"Oh Lachlan..." Lily said as he made her come again.

_"Lily...my dearest Lily..."_ Lachlan said as he came inside her again.

Within the room they heard together _'Both of you come to Aldebaren immediately'_Aila said to them

_"Oh no..." _Lachlan said leaning against her neck.


	45. Chapter 45

**Life of a Dancer 2 Chapter Forty Five**

As they approached the Alchemist academy, they were approached by a white haired creator. "Lachlan! Oh my heavens! I thought I would never get to meet you!" she exclaimed.

"Hello Jasmine. It is nice to see you. How are your parents?" the image of Lachlan said

"Daddy is good. Mamma is still upset about the plant harvest. She was going to make some more aloe for Axia as Great Grandma's blend is almost gone." she said

"Axia currently is using the remaining amounts of her mother, not her sister's." Lachlan corrected her

"Oh, well I still have some of Great Grandaddy's at the house. Want me to get it?" she said.

"No, not right now. We didn't come here for some aloe for Axia, we came here to see my mother." he said

"Oh...I see. Well let me open the gateway then." she said quietly as she collected the keys from her office.

OoO

As they entered, Lily inquired into the young woman.

"She is the great great granddaughter of Tatiana and Isagani. All their children all became alchemists and creators, so they all naturally became the heads of the academy. Her father was, until he stepped down a few years ago." Lachlan said as he took her hand and led her through the winding maze.

As they approached the chamber that held Aila, she began to glow, and an image of a silver haired woman appeared.

_'Lachlan, I can not believe that not only did you defy protocal and made her your chosen, 4800 years to early, but you made another chosen pregnant. I allowed you to stay alive and marry your chosen and raise your children, but that was a once in your lifetime. A second time is unforgivable. You know the punishment for this, don't you?'_ she said slowly

"Yes I do mother. But I will not leave Lily. She needs me." he said knowing what price he was about to give up.

_'So you have spoken. Very well'_ she said and with that encased Lachlan's image within a safety wall. Then the glove of Lachlan shimmered off of Lily's hand

"Lachlan...what is going on?" Lily said staring at the image within the wall

_'My precious Lily, it will be all right. I promise'_ he said as he threw his head back in agony as a lightning bolt ripped through his body.

"Lachlan!" Lily screamed as another hit him and then the safety wall fell.

Holding up a hand to her, she ran to him and held his head in her lap. "What did you do to him?" she asked softly

_'He paid the ultimate price for his transgressions. He has been stripped of his immortality and is now human. I have chosen whom I would want to replace him as there is only one individual currently on this planet that is of pure of heart.'_ Aila said as Arden appeared in front of them.

"Arden"

"Lily!"

_'Arden, I have summoned you here, as Lachlan has been stripped of his powers and position. I, in turn am offering you this power. You will be granted immortality and the chance to help shape this planet. Will you accept this mantle?'_ Aila said

"Why was he stripped of his powers, what is going on here." Arden said confused and hurt at watching Lily with another man

_'He was stripped of his powers for making his chosen pregnant, for a second time.'_ Aila said

"He WHAT!" Arden said and summoned his spheres. Rage flowed through him at the thought that his Lily was now pregnant with another man's child

"Arden stop. I am the one that allowed Lachlan to make love to me. You showed me how to not be afraid of it, but Lachlan made me sing. I am sorry that I do not love you, but I do care for you. I always will. Please, let me go." Lily said with tears in her eyes.

Walking over to her, he came to his knees and brushed away the tears. He then held her face and kissed her softly. Leaning back up he turned to Aila and said to her "I accept, on the condition that Lily become my chosen, and that Chanson remains as my caretaker."

"I don't see a reason not to allow Chanson to remain as your caretaker. But MistressAxia, her grandmother was the chosen. You can not have another for 4800 years." Aila said

"I want Lily as my chosen. I want to help her kill Vidicar. That is my last condition." Arden said firmly

"Very well, but you will have to go through the ceremony again." Aila said and then she encased Arden within the safety wall. Within a blue light pierced him and held him in place for a few minutes. He then disappeared, and what appeared was a beautiful blue glove.

"Lily, you will have to go through the ceremony again in order for your link to Arden to occur. Please step forward to him." Aila said

Lily then placed Lachlan's head down, and walked over to where Arden once stood. She then was encased with a new safety wall. Within her mind Arden asked a simple question _'Do you love Lachlan?'_ he asked her softly

"I know I can't live without him. He fills me in ways I never knew possible. Is that love Arden?" Lily asked her former lover

_'Yes Lily, that is love. Together I would like to teach you more.'_ Arden whispered as he bathed her in stardust, thus creating the link between them. Lily then felt a warmth and calmness that she had not known in a very long time as Arden joined with her.


	46. Chapter 46

**Life of a Dancer 3 Chapter Forty Six**

Axia woke up a bit later to find Kiniro massaging her legs. Smiling at him, he continued and then leaned over her, and kissed her deeply.

"How is Alejandro today?" he asked softly stroking her stomach

"Your son is fine. Your wife to be however is looking forward to her honeymoon." she said with her eyes glittering

"So am I Querida." Kiniro said leaning over her again and taking one of her now very large breasts into his mouth. He could already taste some of the milk that the nipples were producing and it was making him harder.

"Ahem...Ahem..." Faellia said trying to get their attention.

Kiniro leaned up and said "Yes Faellia?"

"Mistress's dress is ready for the wedding. Master, your tuxedo is done as well, if you would follow me..." she said pointing back towards the cabin

"Very well" he said as he quickly leaned over Axia again and kissed her. "Until tonight Querida" he added


	47. Chapter 47

**Life of a Dancer Chapter Forty Seven**

"Lachlan, are you awake?" Lily said, with Arden now on her hand

_'Lily allow me to awaken him' _Arden said to her. '_LACHLAN GET UP!'_

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh" Lachlan screamed and then held his head within his hands. "My head..."

"Lachlan! Are you all right? I have been so worried." Lily said as she scooted into his arms

"I am fine precious. Just a bit of a headache. What is that on your hand?" he said noticing Arden

"Arden became your successor. He chose me as well" she said softly.

"I kinda figured my mother would chose him. We both were monks. All the pieces were originally of the job that our pieces are." he said standing slowly up. "So don't we have a wedding to go to?"

"I didn't know if you still wanted to go." she said timidly

"I wouldn't miss their wedding for anything. Arden take us to Jawaii if you please" Lachlan said

_'Of course.'_ he said and opened a portal from Lily's hand

OoO

As then emerged, they saw Axia coming up the stairs, slowly. Lachlan, still protective of her, reached around her and lifted her up into his arms

"What the hell!" Axia shreiked at the sight of Lachlan. "You turned back, what the hell is going on here!"

"A lot has happened Auntie." Lily said quietly as Lachlan was carrying Axia to her chambers

"Lachlan I am not a fraility. Put me down." Axia said gently

"And how many naps have you had today?" Lachlan said as he placed her on the bed

"Bug off." Axia retorted back, but with a smile on her face

"Make me" Lachlan said and he stuck his tongue out

"Lachlan!" Both Lily and Axia exclaimed

"What, I am enjoying being human" he said

"I beg your pardon?" Axia said eyes narrowing

"Auntie we have a lot to tell you.." she started


	48. Chapter 48

**Life of a Dancer 2 Chapter Forty Eight**

"You bloody sex deprived bastard." Axia said shaking with fury after Lily told her everything

"I love you too Axia." Lachlan said without remorse

"I know it sounds bad.." Lily said

"Sounds bad...Lily, you turn away that sweet boy and shacked up with a GLOVE! And then allowed that boy, who loves you more then his own life, to give up his own life and without any hope or feelings of ever loving again. Do you not realize what you have done." Axia said shaking she was so upset

_'Axia, please calm down. Your son is getting agitated.'_ Arden said

"I will not calm down. Arden, you realize that you will not take human form again for 4800 years. You will never know love or passion ever again. You are not allowed to take partners, and you are NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE SEX!" Axia said getting more upset with them

_'Yes Axia, I know this. But if this allows me to be near Lily, that is all that matters.'_ Arden said solumnly

"Arden, you turned for me?" Lily said softly

_'Yes I did beloved. I love you, and if this is the only way I can be close to you, then this is enough.'_ Arden said as Lily began to cry. Lachlan then leaned over and held her as she cried. This softened Axia a bit, as she remembered the care that Lachlan held for her own sister.

"Lachlan do you love Lily." Axia said softly

"Yes, as much as I loved Saphia. I never thought I would find another mate that filled me the way she did. Just as your sister gave me the drive to defy my mother and not turn back, Lily gave me the incentive to give up my mantle. When she became pregnant, it was motive. Maybe I did make the creation knowing that it would make her pregnant, at least subconciously. But I love her. More then my immortality." Lachlan said

"Then get out so I can get ready for my wedding." Axia said finally

Grinning he turned and closed the door.


	49. Chapter 49

**Life of a Dancer Chapter Forty Nine**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join these two souls forever." the priestess said to the gathered Valkyries

"If anyone has a reason why these two souls should not be joined, speak now, or Axia will hurt you later." she added in jest.

_'As of course the custom, She is my chosen, and there are things that need to be discussed.'_ Axis stated as her booming voice echoed in the small gathering.

_'Normally I would not publically ask these questions, but as you are about to become the head of the Valkyries, as Aldo was before you, you need not only my approval, but of your subjects as well. Are you ready?'_ Axis said and without warning encased Kiniro within a safety wall.

_'How would you feel if I stripped you of your immortality right now. Knowing that instead of a lifetime with Axia, you would have only a handful of years.'_ Axis asked of him

"I would love her as if I did have that lifetime with her. Every day with her is a miracle in itself, and I would never give that up. Even if I knew I would die tomorrow." Kiniro said fiercely.

_'Axia, how in the world did you manage to find such an honorable man twice in your lifetime?'_ Axis said as she transcended him to Minstral. Gone were the loose garbs, but in its place was a different version of a minstral. Tight pants, flowing shirt, and his favourite thing in the entire world, his very long and flowing cape.

"My god..." Kiniro said speechless.

_'You are welcome chosen Viking. Isn't this what you had been dreaming of looking like? Axia always wanted wings, so that is why I gave her wings when I transcended her. Aldo wasn't fussy, hence why he didn't get any deviations. What he wanted was the ability to protect his children. Hence why I gave him such powerful weapons. You may be familiar with them'_ Axis said as she faded to allow the remaining proceedings to occur. Kini was in shock as to what she had just said as finally, things were beginning to make sense to him. Ever since he was a child, he had been granted very powerful weapons, and there was always someone watching him. He never understood why, and now it was all starting to make sense to him.

"May I have the rings?" she said as Kiniro and Axia produced identical rings with different birthstones on them

"I understand that both of you have prepared a statement of love to each other before these witnesses. Please speak now." she said

"I love you Axia, with all of my heart and soul. I love your laughter and your tears. I love your humour and I love your temper." Kiniro began. He then placed his hand on Axia's stomach. "And I love our child. And I will love all our children. I will be a good father to them and a good husband to you." he finished as Axia had tears down her face and he placed her ring on her finger

"And I love you too Kini. Every day without you hurts inside. Every day with you makes my heart swell. I love your possessiveness and your temper. I love everything about you, and I never want to be without you." Axia said as Kiniro started to cry as well as she placed his ring on his finger

"With these rings, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride my lord." the priestess said

Kiniro leaned down and very gently kissed her. At that everyone started crying and laughing as the party began.

Hours later as darkness had already fallen, and many of the Valkyrie Clan had left, Kiniro took his new bride towards the room that had been decorated for their honeymoon. As he carried her over the threashold of the room they found the room full of rose petals and a sumtious dinner. Placing her down onto one of the chairs the ate the meal slowly, savouring the taste and watching each other in stark arousal.

As they finished the last bite, Axia stood up and began to take off the volumous dress that had been made for her. "Let me help you with that Querida" Kiniro said as he stood up and helped her with the buttons down the back of the dress. As he exposed each button, he gently kissed her back, until all the buttons were undone, and Axia was breathing very heavily.

Moving around to her front, he could see the peaks of her breasts puckered and full. Taking one of them into his mouth, Axia moaned out loud. Tasting his son's milk pouring out from her nipples, he stopped and came back up and deeply kissed her. Axia then struggled to get the rest of the dress off of her, and against her neck, he smiled.

"Do you want something Querida?" he said lazily

"I want my husband." she said possessively as she began to remove his clothing.

As she succeeded in getting him undressed, he held her close as he whispered "And I want my wife" and with that picked her up and carried her to the marriage bed.


	50. Chapter 50

**Life of a Dancer 2 Chapter Fifty**

"Good morning husband" she said

"Good morning wife" he said as his very pregnant wife was sitting on top of him, wings outstretched.

"I told you I could still ride you" she said as she had been using her wings to float up and down on him

"And I told you, that I do not want you tiring yourself out." he said as he lifted her off of him and placed her on her knees.

"Besides, this is better for you" he said as he entered her from the rear.

"Yes...yes it is..." she said in gasps as he was moving very slowly against her.

"So Querida...what would you like to do today..." he said as he stroked her

"You're asking me NOW!" she said turning around to her grinning husband

"Well we both know that very shortly you will be asleep, so I wanted to know" he said as he quickened the pace on purpose.

"You evil demon spawn" she muttered as she came for him

"Now, now Querida, pet names get you nowhere" he said as he stroked her faster as she came again.

"Sadist" she muttered between screams

"My my my, such language Querida" he said as he brought her against him and held her, still connected to her.

"Now love, what would you like to do later today, after your nap?" he asked again, as he played with her breasts.

"I. Don't. Know." she gasped as he had opened her legs, and pushed against her.

"Alright. Then I will plan something while you sleep" he said rubbing his hand over her very swelled stomach.

"I hate that you know I'm so tired now." she said as even now she was getting very fatigued.

"Rest my precious wife. Alejandro will be here in a few days, and you will need your strength. And Lex did say that this was the last time for a month." he said nuzzling her neck.

"I know, I already miss your body." she said arching against her husband as she felt him coming inside her.

"My precious Axia..." he whispered into her ear. But she had already fallen asleep. Smiling, he lifted her off of him, and placed her onto the bed, now favouring her side as of late.

As he cleaned her up, he wandered to the shower to clean himself up. They had been making love most of the night, and he knew he should be tired, but he wasn't. As the heat hit him, he thought about what Axis had done to him. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would be a Minstrel. Because of his training, he could have transcended when he left the academy, something that the teachers were very surprised at, but even more surprised when he did not.

As he finished up in the bathing room, he returned to the bedroom. Finding Axia curled up, her right hand on her stomach, he smiled. He and Axia already had been talking to Alejandro, and he loved him so much already. The boy had such an open mind, and was always asking questions about the world he was going to be entering, that he could hardly keep up. It also saddened him, that this awareness that he shared with his son, he will not have again for at least 5 years. That was what Axia warned him of. They can comunicate reasonably with their children, while Axia is carrying them, but like all children, they will have no comprehension of things until they learn.

As he was watching her, Faellia came in, and saw Kiniro still naked. Blushing as he reached for his towel, he put it on, and turned as she was turning Axia over onto her back, and putting the lotion onto her stomach, even as she slept.

"Faellia, I can do that for her" he stated

"I know you can Master, but..." she said as she looked up at him

"But?" he questioned

"But this is my way of being close to your son. I don't think you realize the significance of your son. Before Caden's death, he would have been the only man in the Valkyrie's history to have the right to hold and wield Axis. With his death, that hope was dashed. But now with Alejandro, that hope has risen, and this is my way of being close. Master, your son is so very precious to us as being the only man in history to wield Axis, and have access to her power." she whispered

"I know Lachlan was very powerful, but what is so special about Axis?" Kiniro asked still stumped

"Axis is for lack of a better term, the Axis of all the power of the Valkyries. That is why a Dancer has always been the Hope. Master Aldo senced this, and that is why he chose her name to be this." she said

"I see, well, then I understand then the fuss." he said as he came over to Axia and softly stroked her head.

"I should go Master.." Faellia said

"Thank you." he said as she bowed and turned towards the door. She then ran into a tall Paladin standing in the doorway

"Sir, you do not belong here...now shoo.." she said as she pushed the tall man out of way


	51. Chapter 51

_Author's Note - The story is almost complete, and there is a back story in place about Kiniro, and what Axis hinted at and more, that you will see in the next few chapters. If I can talk the real Kiniro into coming here, you can read what he had written. Because he is a far slower writer then I am, Life of a Dancer 3 had not been written as I was waiting for him to finish._

**Life of a Dancer 2 Chapter Fifty One**

When Axia awoke later, she noticed a man curled up in the corner, sword in hand, but asleep. Wondering who could have gotten through the Valkyries, she got up and created her energy ball and then slowly walked up to him. He must have been only lightly sleeping as he awoke and placed his sword tip down and bowed before her.

"Who are you?" she said as she dissipated the ball, sensing that this man meant her and her child no harm

"A very dear friend of Kiniro's. And I am here to protect his child that I heard you were carrying." he said

"And do you have a name?" she said

"None that I dare speak aloud." he said

"Then think it. Only 3 people here can pick up the name." she said as his name was given to her.

"I...see. I remember you from a long time ago. You haven't aged well young man. Kiniro is who you spoke of, all those years ago, isn't he?" she said, softly stroking her stomach

"Yes, yes he is. I am glad that you were able to bear him a child." he said as he hesitantly held out his hand. Nodding in assent, he placed his hand onto her stomach, so that he could feel the child.

"If you would like to assist me with the birth, Alejandro will be here either later today or tomorrow. I can sense how close it is." she said

"He named him after his father I see. Yes I would like to stay for that, and I would be honoured great lady to assist you." he said

"Very well, but Kiniro would now know you are here, you had better go find him. He is now as immortal as I am. But that is what you, Lex and Lachlan all planned for all those years ago, wasn't it?" she said as she could sense that Kiniro was running back to the bedroom.

"Great Lady, we only had your best interests at heart. And you obviously did not mind." he said pointing at her very large stomach

Blushing she heard Kiniro, and then the door opened and Kiniro literally flew at the Paladin.

"Little Kin, it has been far, far too long. I thought you were dead, but then I heard differently a few years ago." the paladin said

"Why didn't you find me?" he said with near tears in his eyes.

"Because you were already on the path set before God. That was my job, and I was proud to have it." he said cryptically

"What path, what are you talking about?" he said looking between his wife and the paladin.

"Kini, it was something I knew of, but had no part of. If you are going to blame anyone, take your pick between, Lachlan, Lex or this man." she said as she left the room as she heard some yelling coming from the chamber.


	52. Chapter 52

_Author's Note - Well boys and girls, this is the last chapter, and after reading it again, I remember so much that I still have to write, course I need to bug the real Kiniro, into finishing his end, but there will be some closure with it, such as Ryan entering in again, and of course the battle royale with Vidicar. This story has been done for nearly a year, and yet, I find that this is still my best story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and plot lines for the 3rd will always be welcome_

**Life of a Dancer 2 Chapter Fifty Two**

Lex and Aurora were already downstairs eating at the breakfast table, when Axia arrived. Watching them lovingly feeding each other, she smiled as she made her presence known, as she could see Aurora's newest son at her side

"Hello Axia. My my, it looks like we arrived just in time." Lex said as he stood up and put his hand directly onto her stomach. "Yes, I can sense it. It will most likely be tonight Axia." he added

"I know, hence why I am getting something to eat now. But there is a certain Paladin upstairs that you may not want to know about." she said as she sat down and poured herself a coffee.

"He actually came back? Interesting..." he said as he took off his mini glasses and cleaned them with the edge of his sleeves.

"Who came back Lex?" Aurora asked as her son made gurgling noises and she cleaned up the breakfast that he allowed to fall out of his mouth

"You will soon be finding out precious" he said and poured himself another coffee as he heard Kiniro running down the stairs and straight into the room

"Why did you do it?" Kiniro asked face red in rage.

"Because." Lex answered

"That isn't enough of an answer" he said shaking in rage

"Are you upset because of what we did, or are you upset because you actually thought you had control of your life and you are learning that you didn't and that everything was for one purpose. One you did all on your own." Lex answered

"Lex what did you do?" Aurora asked him, pulling her arm away from him. But Lex would not allow it, and gripped her arm, thus holding her in place.

He then sent her exactly what he did, and Aurora recoiled from him and looked like she was about to start screaming. She then gathered her son close to her, almost to shield him from her horror

"Axia, how could you allow that?" she whispered, pale from shock

"I didn't have anything to do with it. All I was told was about a very promising archer that I should allow him access to Aldo's belongings, including his bow that Axis made for him when he was transcended. That was all I was told. And I had just learned that Rian was still alive, and was desperately searching for him. Him and Shaun were the last of my nephews and I loved them dearly." she said as she grimaced in pain

"We need to set this aside now as Alejandro has decided to come into the world. Aurora if you please, help me take her to the room that we made for the birthing" he said as he got one hand under Axia and helped her to the room that they had made on the first floor.

OoO

Few hours later...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Axia screamed as she encountered another contraction.

"Querida..." Kiniro said as he used a very cool cloth to wipe of the sweat that had accumulated

"I'm...all right..." she said panting from lack of breath

"You are doing fine Axia" Lex said from her thighs "I can see his head. Just one more push" he added as the strange Paladin was also in the room holding Axia's hand silently as she was using him for support

Flinging her head back she let out a final scream as the child emerged from her body. Lex then slightly spanked him to get him to induce breathing and he let out a wail. All 3 men smiled as Alejandro was first handed to the strange Paladin. The man softly stroked this little miracle. Tanned like his father, with blue hair like both his parents. Smiling down at the child, he crossed his fingers over the child and then softly kissed the forehead. He then walked back over to the other side and gave the child to his father. Kiniro was openly crying at holding the child, as was Axia. He also gave a kiss to him, and then handled the child to Axia, where the child latched onto her breast and began eagerly suckling the milk that was being produced.

"I will send Aurora and Faellia in here for you." Lex said remembering last week his own wife giving birth to his son Limpeh

"Thank you Lex, thank you all for being here" Axia said wearily, holding Alejandro as he suckled.

Kiniro then leaned over her and kissed her on her temple. "Thank you my wife for this little miracle."

As the paladin turned as he was leaving the room, he watched Kiniro softly touch Axia in loving strokes. "Will you stay now?" Lex asked as they were heading out to the Jawaii beaches, drinking in the last of the day rays.

"I will come for Alejandro later. His training will begin soon. I still can not believe we did it. We really now have a male wielder of Axis. A bard that can use a whip." the man said

"Not yet. And Kiniro is very attached to his son. Faellia had been watching him secretly for the last week, and he has been talking to his son all the time. He may not give you him." Lex said

"I am the closest thing that boy has to family. He will see the necessity of it, sooner or later." the man said

"That may very well be, but he has been longing for a son for a very long time, and he won't give him up without a fight" Lex said taking off his mini glasses again

"I know that. I'm not stupid. But Kini will see to reason. He has met Axis, and he will learn that Axis has to be handled properly, and the best way is as a child growing into her." the man said as he turned and started back towards the boat

Looking at the tall Paladin fade into the distance, Lex sighed and whispered to the wind "I hope you are right. If we are wrong, all will be lost."

The end...for now.


End file.
